Dark Angel
by AnnaNiteroi
Summary: Existe um ditado que diz: O amor não precisa ser eterno, mas que seja eterno enquanto dure. Mas, e se este amor conseguisse ultrapassar a barreira do tempo, e vivesse pela eternidade? No meio de mentiras e segredos, ela muda e sua vida recomeça. Nem sempre o bem está certo. Nem sempre tudo está perdido. Há sempre uma nova chance de recomeçar quando você acredita no poder...
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse completa: **Existe um ditado que diz: O amor não precisa ser eterno, mas que seja eterno enquanto dure. Mas, e se este amor conseguisse ultrapassar a barreira do tempo, e vivesse pela eternidade?  
No meio de mentiras e segredos, ela muda e sua vida recomeça. Nem sempre o bem está certo. Nem sempre tudo está perdido. Há sempre uma nova chance de recomeçar quando você acredita no poder mais precioso: o amor.  
Hermione volta ao passado para tentar impedir Tom Riddle de se tornar o temido Lord Voldemort, mas será que ela conseguirá fugir dos encantos de Tom? Será que esse profundo ódio que ela sente por ele não pode se transformar em amor? E quando ela finalmente voltar ao seu tempo o que vai acontecer? Como seus amigos reagiriam se descobrissem a verdade? Como Ele reagiria ao descobrir que ela não morreu?

**Observação: **A história começa no sexto ano do trio de ouro. Os primeiros capítulos são_ muito_ parecidos com o original!

_**Dark Angel**_

Era março, estávamos no meio do sexto ano em Hogwarts e a cada dia que se passava a guerra se aproximava mais.

Harry quase não aguentava mais a pressão de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu, ainda mais com a morte de Sirius e a profecia. Esse ano ele estava tendo aulas particulares com o Dumbledore para aprender mais sobre Tom Riddle e futuramente conseguir matá-lo. Consequentemente eu e Ron sabíamos de tudo que Harry nos contava, e ante ontem ele havia nos dito sobre as Horcrux.

Admito que ficamos espantados. Nunca havíamos imaginado uma magia tão forte e perigosa, mesmo sendo das trevas. Estávamos quase sem esperanças de conseguir ganhar, mas com a ajuda de Dumbledore esperávamos que tudo desse certo, afinal as Horcrux diário e anel já haviam sido destruídas e isso nos dava forças.

Era domingo à noite e eu, Harry e Ron descemos para jantar. Os meninos estavam super empolgados, pois no dia seguinte seria a final de quadribol, Sonserina x Grifinoria, e Harry esperava conseguir a taça novamente esse ano.

Eu mal conseguia comer por causa de tanta risada que dava das piadas que os meninos faziam, quando uma segundanista da Lufa-Lufa chegou perto de mim perguntando "Você é Hermione Granger?"

"Sou eu sim. Algum problema?" Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa, e como sou monitora os alunos mais novos viviam me procurando. "Não tem problema nenhum. Na verdade o Diretor me pediu para te entregar isso aqui." Ela disse para minha surpresa me entregando uma carta.

Peguei a carta e murmurei um "obrigada". Vi a menina sair correndo e se juntar as amigas na mesa dela antes de voltar minha atenção para carta.

Ron curioso como sempre nem teve a delicadeza de engolir a comida antes de me perguntar "Ofue of Dunffblefdoref qufer?" (_tentativa falha de imitar o Ron falando com a boca quase transbordando de tanta comida_).

"O que? Você pode engolir antes de falar, por favor?"

"Ele disse 'O que o Dumbledore quer?" traduziu o Harry para mim. Sinceramente será que sou só eu que não entendo o que o Ronald fala? "Ok eu vou ler em voz alta" disse enquanto abria a carta que dizia:

_Cara Srta. Granger_

_Boa noite._

_Peço desculpas por interromper seu jantar, mas preciso urgentemente falar com você._

_Encontre-me no meu gabinete o mais rápido possível, e digas aos senhores Potter e Weasley que não precisão se preocupar com nada. O que temos a falar não diz respeito à Ordem da Fenix, mas já a aviso que o assunto deverá ser mantido como o mais precioso segredo e é imperativo que ninguém repito, ninguém, o conheça sem minha permissão._

_Até breve,_

_Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Ps.: Gosto de Sapos de Chocolate_

Depois dos cinco segundos de silencio que fizemos quando terminei de ler, Ron me perguntou (graças a Merlin depois que engoliu a comida). "Nossa! Deve ser importante mesmo para ele se dar o trabalho de escrever o nome completo... E pelas meias de Merlin porque alguém iria querer saber se ele gosta ou não de sapos de chocolate?"

"Ron! Com tanta coisa importante para você falar tinha que ser justamente isso? E se você não percebeu, sapos de chocolate é a senha para entrar no gabinete dele. Bom, melhor eu ir ver o que ele quer. Vemos-nos mais tarde no salão comunal." Disse enquanto me levantava da mesa e ia em direção ao gabinete do Diretor. Depois dos cinco minutos que levei para chegar até lá, parei na frente das gárgulas e disse 'sapos de chocolate' enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo em uma tentativa falha de diminuir um pouco o volume.

Assim que as gárgulas me deram espaço, subi as escadas em direção a porta, e bati três vezes entes de escutar um sonoro 'entre' do outro lado da porta. Entrei e fechei a porta lentamente para que essa não batesse. Quando me viro para frente, vejo Dumbledore sentado em sua enorme cadeira com seu conhecido sorriso nos lábios.

"Sente-se Srta Granger. Desculpe-me te tirar tão apressadamente de seu jantar. Aceita beber algo?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Bom, neste caso, vamos direto ao assunto. Peço que primeiramente ouça tudo que tenho a dizer e depois responderei suas perguntas. De acordo?"

"Sim senhor."

"Ótimo. Sei que por meio de Harry, a Srta está a par de toda a historia do jovem Tom Riddle e de como esse veio a se tornar o conhecido Lord Voldemort. Gostaria primeiramente que a Srta visse as mesmas lembranças que mostrei a Harry. Acompanhe-me." Eu comecei a ficar nervosa. O que Dumbledore queria comigo? Ainda mais me mostrando o mesmo que á Harry?

Fomos em direção da penseira e ele fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

"A Primeira lembrança é de Beto Ogden, um funcionário do Departamento de Leis da Magia que morreu há algum tempo. Primeiro você."

Eu me inclinei e mergulhei o rosto na substancia prateada. Quando vi já estava de pé em uma estradinha rural com Dumbledore ao meu lado, e a nossa frente um homem vestido com uma túnica que deduzi ser Ogden.

Nós caminhamos por um curto caminho com nada mais para ver do que as cercas, o céu azul largo em cima e assobiando, a figura coberta pela túnica à frente. Então a pista encurvou à esquerda para fora, inclinando abruptamente em uma ladeira. Vi uma placa de madeira dizendo que estávamos a caminho de Little Hangleton. A pista encurvou à direita e quando nós dobrávamos a curva, e viramos a extremidade da túnica de Ogden desaparecer por uma abertura na cerca viva. O seguimos por um caminho que era curvilíneo, rochoso, e molhado, se inclinando abaixo na colina, e que parecia estar rumo a um pequeno remendo de árvores escuras pouco abaixo deles. Mais a frente havia uma casa. Suas paredes eram de azulejos cobertos por musgos e telhas tinham caído do telhado o que deixava algumas das vigas visíveis em alguns lugares. Urtigas cresciam ao redor da casa, seus galhos alcançavam as janelas, que eram minúsculas e cobertas com sujeira. Na mesma hora que eu tinha concluído que possivelmente ninguém poderia viver lá, uma das janelas foi aberta com um ruído, e uma fina faixa de vapor surgiu, como se alguém estivesse cozinhando.

Ogden avançou quietamente e, bastante cauteloso. Como as sombras escuras das árvores que deslizavam em cima dele, ele parou novamente, enquanto encarava a porta da frente na qual, alguém tinha fixado uma cobra morta.

Ouvi então um farfalhar e um estalo, e um homem andrajoso despencou da arvore mais próxima, caindo de pé diante de Ogden; este pulou para trás tão rápido que pisou nas abas da túnica e se desequilibrou.

O homem disse algo que não pude entender. Reparando nele, vi que tinha cabelos espessos e faltavam-lhe vários dentes.

Ogden deu alguns passos para trás antes de falar "Ãh... bom dia. Sou do ministério da Magia...", mas foi interrompido pelo desconhecido que sibilou mais alguma coisa que não fui capaz de entender. "Ãh... desculpe... não estou entendendo" Ogden disse. Pelo menos eu não era a única.

"Morfino!" gritou uma voz ao mesmo tempo em que um homem mais velho saia da casa batendo a porta ao passar. Parou ao lado do que devia ser Morfino e que agora soltava gargalhadas ao ver Ogden no chão.

"Ministério é?" Perguntou o mais velho.

"Correto!" confirmou Ogden. "E o senhor, presumo, é o Sr. Gaunt?"

"Isso. O senhor não devia ter anunciado sua presença? Isso é uma propriedade privada. Ninguém pode ir entrando e esperar que meu filho não se defenda."

"Defenda de que?"

"Bisbilhoteiros. Invasores. Trouxas e ralé."

Morfino entrou na casa silenciosamente.

"Foi o seu filho que vim ver, Sr. Gaunt. Aquele era o Morfino, não?" perguntou Ogden.

"Ãh, era. O senhor tem sangue puro?"

"Isso não vem ao caso. Que tal continuarmos essa discussão dentro de casa? Estou aqui porque ocorreu uma seria violação das leis bruxas nas primeiras horas desta manhã..."

"Está bem! Entre na maldita casa." gritou Gaunt.

Entramos na pequena casa. Percebi que havia uma garota com o vestido rasgado do lado de uma panela que fumegava em um fogão negro.

"Minha filha Mérope." apresentou Gaunt de ma vontade.

"Bem, Sr. Gaunt" disse Ogden "Indo direto ao ponto, nós temos razão para acreditar que seu filho, Morfino, executou magia em frente a um Trouxa ontem à noite." Ouvi um tinido ensurdecedor. Merope tinha derrubado uma panela.

"Pegue!" Gaunt berrou "Isso! Fica grudada no chão como se fosse uma desprezível trouxa. Para que serve sua varinha, sua inútil?"

"Sr. Gaunt, por favor!" disse Ogden.

"Agradável o afortunado homem do Ministério aqui, não é? Talvez ele a leve embora, talvez ele não ligue para abortos nojentos..." Sem olhar para qualquer pessoa ou agradecer Ogden, Merope apanhou a panela e a devolveu, com as mãos tremendo, para sua estante.

"Sr. Gaunt" Ogden começou novamente "como disse eu: a razão para minha visita..."

"Eu o ouvi na primeira vez! E o que tem? Morfino deu ao Trouxa um pouco do que estava merecendo. O que é que o senhor vai fazer?"

"Morfino quebrou uma lei mágica" disse severamente Ogden.

"Morfino quebrou lei mágica" Gaunt imitava Ogden, enquanto fazendo isto de um modo pomposo e cantado. Morfino gargalhou "Ele deu uma lição para um Trouxa imundo. Isso é ilegal, é?"

"Sim, receio que sim."

Ele puxou de um bolso interior um rolo de papel pequeno de pergaminho e demonstrou isto.

"O que isso então, a sentença dele?" disse Gaunt.

"É uma convocação ao Ministério para uma audição..."

"Convocação! Convocação? Quem você pensa que é chamando meu filho para convocação?"

"Eu sou chefe do Esquadrão de Execução de Leis Mágicas."

"E você pensa que nós somos gente baixa, pensa?" irritou-se Gaunt, avançando em Ogden, com um dedo amarelo sujo apontado ao tórax dele. "Ralé que irá correndo ao Ministério quando ele chama? Você sabe com quem você está falando, seu pequeno sangue ruim imundo, você sabe?" Perguntou mostrando para Ogden o anel feio, enegrecido que usava no dedo mediano, tirando-o ante os olhos de Ogden. "Vê isto? Sabe o que é? Sabe de onde veio? Há séculos tem estado em nossa família que é inteira puro-sangue! Sabe quanto já me ofereceram por isso, com o brasão de Peverell gravado na pedra?" Gaunt correu para a filha a arrastando para Ogden poder ver uma corrente de ouro no pescoço dela com um medalhão de ouro. "Veja isto! É de Salazar Slytherin! Nós somos os últimos descendentes vivos dele, o que isso diz a você?"

"Sr. Gaunt, eu tenho medo de seus antepassados, e isso não têm haver com o assunto em discussão. Eu estou aqui por causa de Morfino, Morfino e o Trouxa que ele abordou ontem à noite. Nossa informação é aquele Morfino lançou-lhe uma azaração causando-lhe urticaria.

"E então, se ele tivesse feito isso?"

"Este foi um ataque provocado em um indefeso, e está claro pela atitude de seu filho que ele não sente nenhum remorso pelas ações dele. Morfino assistirá a uma audição no dia 14 de setembro respondendo ao ato de usar magia em frente a um Trouxa e causar dano e afligir o mesmo Trou..." Ogden parou. O som, trote de cavalos e vozes altas, risonhas estava atravessando a janela aberta. Aparentemente a pista sinuosa para a aldeia passava muito perto do lugar onde a casa estava. Gaunt gelou, escutando, com os olhos bem abertos. Morfino assobiou e dirigiu a face em direção aos sons, a expressão faminta. Merope elevou a cabeça.

"Já podemos ir Hermione" Dumbledore me disse, e no segundo seguinte estávamos de volta ao seu gabinete. Dumbledore sentou-se em sua cadeira e fez sinal para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo. "Somando a lembrança ao que Harry te contou você já deve ter entendido quem eram aquelas pessoas."

"Sim" eu disse, e logo após comecei a ditar "O Gaunt mais velho é o avô de Voldemort e Morfino o tio. Merope sua mãe e o trouxa que Morfino atacou é Tom, o pai dele."

"Exatamente. É bom a Srta lembrar do que Harry lhe disse, assim acabaremos mais rápido e quanto mais rápido terminarmos, mais rápido poderei falar o que realmente quero. Agora já esta tarde. Volte para seu dormitório e me encontre aqui novamente amanhã no mesmo horário."

"Certo. Boa noite, senhor" disse indo em direção a porta.

"Boa noite. Só mais uma coisinha Srta. Não diga nada sobre isso a ninguém."

"Sim senhor. Até amanhã."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Acordei atrasada na manhã seguinte. Arrumei-me correndo e infelizmente não tive nem tempo de tomar café da manhã. Fui o mais rápido possível até a sala da professora McGonagall, mas quando cheguei lá à porta já estava fechada. Bati duas vezes antes de abrir uma fresta na porta e perguntar "com licença professora, posso entrar?". Ela olhou para mim levemente desapontada e disse "Entre em silencio Srta Granger. Sente-se rápido em uma mesa, e 15 pontos a menos para a Grifinoria pelo atraso".

Sentei-me entre Harry e Ron que me olharam espantados, afinal não era nem um pouco normal eu chegar atrasada nas aulas. Fiz sinal que lhes contaria depois e comecei a prestar atenção.

As aulas da manha passaram rapidamente, e quando percebi já estava me dirigindo ao salão principal para o almoço. Fiz um prato digno de Ronald Weasley, pois como não tomara café da manha estava morrendo de fome. Uns instantes depois de eu começar a comer, Harry e Ron apareceram e vieram se sentar perto de mim.

"Então Mione, vai nos contar o motivo de chagar atrasada na aula de transfiguração hoje e o que Dumbledore queria com você ontem?" me perguntou Harry.

"O que Dumbledore queria eu não poço falar, vocês mesmos viram o que ele disse na carta ontem. E eu cheguei atrasada porque fui dormir muito tarde e acabei perdendo a hora."

"Ãh... Mione por favor! Conta o que o Dumbledore queria ontem! Nós prometemos não contar para ninguém, não é Harry?" Perguntou Ron e vi Harry confirmando com a cabeça.

"Desculpa Ron, mas mesmo que eu quisesse, não poderia contar uma coisa que ainda não entendi direito."

"Como assim, não entendeu? Quem é você e o que fez o a sabe-tudo-Granger que eu conheço?" Disse Ron, e nós três caímos na gargalhada.

Depois do almoço foi a final de quadribol. É claro que a Grifinoria ganhou. Fizemos uma festa no salão comunal e todos nos divertimos muito. Ah, e Ron pediu Lilá em namoro. Sinceramente espero que eles sejam felizes, gosto muito da Lilá e acho que ela irá se dar muito bem com Ron.

Graças a Merlin Harry nem Ron tocaram no assunto Dumbledore de novo. À noite jantei mais cedo para poder ir me encontrar novamente com o diretor. Quando estava saindo do salão principal trombei com Harry e Ron que estavam chegando. "Aonde você vai com tanta pressa?" Quis saber Harry

"Vou me encontrar com o Dumbledore. Até mais" disse antes de sair de perto deles antes que começasse a fazer mais perguntas.

Parei novamente na frente das gárgulas e disse Sapos de Chocolate. Entrei e bati na porta esperando o diretor me mandar entrar. Estava super curiosa para ver qual lembrança ele me mostraria hoje. Um minuto depois ele me mandou entrar e me sentar.

"Boa noite Srta. Vejo que está apreensiva para ver a lembrança de hoje."

"Boa noite, e sim professor, estou bastante curiosa."

"Pois bem. Como não temos tempo a perder, vamos ê sabe pela lembrança que vimos ontem e pelo que Harry te falou, sobre o começo de Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle abandonou sua esposa bruxa, Merope, e retornou para a casa de sua família em Little Hangleton. Merope foi esquecida em Londres, sozinha esperando um bebê que um dia se tornaria Lord Voldemort. Sem dinheiro, ela vendeu seu único bem: o medalhão de Slytherin á Carataco Burke por dez galeões. Quando seu filho estava prestes a nascer, Merope foi a um orfanato no centro de Londres onde o pequeno, e naquela época inocente, Tom nasceu e viveu até completar 11 anos. Alguma duvida até aqui?"

"Não senhor."

"Ótimo. Então me acompanhe. Hoje entraremos em uma memória minha, do primeiro contato que tive com o jovem Tom." Ele apontou para a penseira e novamente eu me aproximei dela mergulhando meu rosto na água prateada.

Quando abri meus olhos estava com Dumbledore ao meu lado em uma antiquada e movimentada rua de Londres.

Um Alvo Dumbledore mais jovem estava na nossa frente. Ele entrou num pátio vazio e quadrado em frente a um edifício muito feio, cercado de grades altas, subiu alguns degraus até à porta dianteira e bateu uma vez. Depois de um momento ou dois, a porta foi aberta por uma menina usando um avental.

"Boa tarde. Eu tenho um compromisso com a Sra. Cole que, eu acredito, é a encarregada aqui." disse o Dumbledore mais novo.

"Um... Só um mo'. . . SRA. COLE!" ela gritou por cima do ombro.

Uma mulher fraca, de olhar hostil veio correndo até ele.

"Boa Noite" disse Dumbledore oferecendo-lhe a mão. "Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore. Eu lhe mandei uma carta pedindo um encontro e você amavelmente me convidou aqui hoje."

"Ah sim, bem, então seria melhor você vir ao meu escritório."

Ela conduziu Dumbledore a um pequeno quarto que parte parecia uma Sala de Estar, onde era o escritório.

"Estou aqui, como eu lhe falei em minha carta, para discutir sobre Tom Riddle e os planos para o seu futuro." disse Dumbledore.

"Você é da família?"

"Não, sou um professor" disse Dumbledore. "Vim aqui para oferecer a Tom um lugar em minha escola."

"Que escola é, então?"

"Ela se chama Hogwarts."

"Então, por que o senhor está tão interessado em Tom?"

"Nós acreditamos que ele tem qualidades que estamos procurando."

"Você quer dizer que ele ganhou uma bolsa escolar? O que ele fez pra isso? Ele nunca conseguiu uma."

"Bem, o nome dele foi gravado em nossa escola no momento em que ele nasceu."

"Quem o registrou? Os pais dele?"

"Aqui" disse Dumbledore, que movimentou sua varinha uma vez fazendo um papel surgir "eu penso que isto deixará tudo claro."

Os olhos da saíram fora de foco e ela contemplou atentamente ao papel por um momento. "Isso parece estar perfeitamente em ordem."

"Eu gostaria de saber se você poderia me contar qualquer coisa da história de Tom Riddle? Eu penso que ele nasceu aqui no orfanato?"

"Isso é certo, "disse a Sra. Cole "Eu me lembro disto claramente, como qualquer coisa, porque eu havia começado aqui há pouco. Era véspera do ano novo, mais amargamente frio, nevando, você sabe. Noite horrível. E, esta menina, não muito mais velha que eu era na ocasião, veio cambaleando nos degraus dianteiros. Nós a alojamos e ela teve o bebê em uma hora. E ela estava morta na outra hora."

"Ela disse qualquer coisa antes de morrer? Qualquer coisa sobre o pai do menino, por exemplo?"

"Eu me lembro de que ela disse para mim, 'eu espero que ele se pareça com o pai dele, ' e eu não mentirei, ela tinha razão em esperar isto, porque ela não era nenhuma beleza; e então ela me falou que ele seria chamado Tom, como o pai dele, e Marvolo, como o pai dela e ela disse que o sobrenome do menino devia ser Riddle. E ela morreu em seguida sem outra palavra. Bem, nós o nomeamos da maneira que ela nos disse, parecia tão importante para a pobre menina, mas nem Tom, nem Marvolo, muito menos Riddle vieram procurando por ele, nem nenhuma família, então, ele veio para o orfanato e tem estado aqui desde então. Ele é um garoto engraçado. Ele era um bebê engraçado também. Era muito difícil ele chorar, você sabe. Então, quando ele envelheceu ele ficou... Estranho."

"Estranho de que modo?" perguntou Dumbledore gentilmente.

"Bem, ele..." Mas Sra. Cole parou de repente. "Ele definitivamente tem um lugar na sua escola, não é? E há nada que eu diga que possa reverter essa situação?"

"Não" disse Dumbledore.

"Você vai levá-lo embora, certo?"

"Certo" repetiu Dumbledore gravemente.

"Ele assusta as outras crianças."

"Você acha que ele as intimida?"

"Eu acho que ele sim, mas é muito difícil pegá-lo no ato. Houve incidentes... Coisas sórdidas... O coelho de Billy Stubbs... Bem, o Tom disse que ele não fez isto e eu não vejo como ele pôde fazer, mas mesmo assim, o coelho não se pendurou nas vigas sozinho, se pendurou?"

"Provavelmente não" Dumbledore disse baixinho.

"Não sei como ele conseguiu fazer isto. Tudo que eu sei é que ele e Billy tinham discutido um dia antes. Na excursão de verão - nós os levamos para sair, você sabe, uma vez por ano, para a zona rural ou para o litoral... bem, Amy Benson e Dennis Bishop nunca estavam totalmente certos depois e tudo que nós sabemos deles é que eles tinham entrado em uma caverna com Tom Riddle. Ele jurou só ter ido explorar, mas algo aconteceu lá, eu estou segura disto. E, bem, houve muitas coisas, coisas engraçadas..." Ela deu uma olhada novamente a Dumbledore "Eu não acho que muitas pessoas ficarão tristes em vê-lo pelas costas."

"Você entende, eu estou certo, que nós não o estaremos mantendo permanentemente?" Disse Dumbledore. "Ele terá que voltar aqui, pelo menos, todos os verões."

"Oh, bem, isso é melhor que um golpe no nariz com um ferro enferrujado" disse a Sra. Cole "Eu suponho que você gostaria de vê-lo?"

"Muito" disse Dumbledore.

Ela o conduziu para fora do escritório e subindo os degraus de pedra.

"Aqui estamos nós" Ela bateu duas vezes e entrou.

"Tom? Você tem uma visita. Este é Sr. Dumberton, ou melhor, Dunderbore. Ele veio lhe falar... Bem, eu o deixarei fazer isto."

Eu e os dois Dumbledores entraram no quarto, e a Sra. Cole fechou a porta.

Um menino estava sentando em cima das mantas cinza, as pernas dele esticadas para fora e segurando um livro. Não havia nenhum sinal de dos 'Gaunts' na face de Tom Riddle. Merope teve seu desejo realizado: Ele era o bonito como o pai, alto para onze anos, cabelos escuros e pálidos.

"Como você está Tom?" Dumbledore reparou a cadeira de madeira dura ao lado de Riddle e se sentou. "Eu sou o Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?" disse cauteloso. "É como Médico? O que está fazendo o que aqui? Ela o deixou entrar para poder me examinar?" Ele estava apontando à porta pela qual Sra. Cole a pouco tinha partido.

"Não, não" disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

"Não acredito em você" disse Riddle. "Ela quer que eu seja examinado, não quer? Fale a verdade!" Suas pupilas se alargaram e cintilaram na direção de Dumbledore, que não formulou resposta alguma, apenas continuou sorrindo agradavelmente. "Quem é você?"

"Eu já lhe disse. Meu nome é Professor Dumbledore e eu trabalho em uma escola chamada Hogwarts. Eu venho para oferecer-lhe uma vaga na minha escola se você quiser."

"Você não conseguirá me enganar. Do Hospício, é de onde você é. Bem, eu não vou, viu? Aquela gata velha, ela sim deveria estar no Hospício. Eu nunca fiz qualquer coisa à pequena Amy Benson ou Dennis Bishop, e você pode lhes perguntar, eles lhe falarão!"

"Eu não sou do Hospício, eu sou professor e se você se sentar calmamente, eu lhe falarei mais sobre Hogwarts. Claro, se você não decidir ir para a escola, ninguém lhe forçará. Hogwarts é uma escola para pessoas com habilidades especiais..."

"Eu não sou louco!"

"Eu sei que não. Hogwarts não é uma escola para pessoas loucas. É uma escola de magia."

"Magia?" ele repetiu. "É... É magia, o que eu posso fazer?"

"O que é que você pode fazer?"

"Todo tipo de coisas. Eu posso mover arquivos sem os tocar. Eu posso fazer animais fazerem o que eu quero que eles façam. Eu posso fazer coisas ruins acontecer às pessoas que me aborrecem. Eu posso lhes causar dor se eu quiser." As pernas dele estavam tremendo. Ele tropeçou e se sentou novamente na cama e encarando as mãos dele, a cabeça curvada como se em oração. "Eu soube que eu era diferente" ele sussurrou. "Eu soube que eu era especial. Sempre, eu soube que havia algo."

"Bem, você estava bastante certo" Dumbledore disse, já não estava sorrindo, mas olhando Riddle atentamente. "Você é um bruxo."

Riddle ergueu a cabeça. A face dele estava transfigurada: Havia uma felicidade selvagem nisto, contudo por alguma razão não melhorou a expressão dele; pelo contrário, as características finamente esculpidas dele pareciam mais ásperas, de alguma maneira, a expressão dele quase bestial. "Você também é um bruxo?"

"Sim, eu sou."

"Prove" Riddle disse imediatamente.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Se, eu fizer isto, você estará aceitando seu lugar em Hogwarts?"

"Claro!"

"Então você me tratará como Professor ou Senhor."

"Eu sinto muito, senhor. Eu quis dizer: por favor, Professor, você poderia mostrar para mim?"

Dumbledore tirou a varinha do bolso interior da jaqueta do terno dele, apontou para o guarda roupa no canto e deu com a varinha um estalido casual. O guarda roupa explodiu em chamas. Riddle saltou, mas depois as chamas desapareceram e deixando o guarda roupa completamente intacto.

"Eu penso que há algo tentando sair de seu guarda roupa." E uns ruídos baixos podiam ser ouvidos de dentro dele. Pela primeira vez, Riddle olhou assustado. "Abra a porta."

Riddle vacilou, então cruzou o quarto e abriu a porta de guarda roupa. Na prateleira mais alta, estava balançando uma caixa de papelão pequena e sacudindo tanto como se houvesse vários ratos presos dentro dela.

"Tire" Dumbledore disse. Riddle tirou a caixa que tremia. Ele olhou nervoso. "Há qualquer coisa naquela caixa que você não deveria ter?" perguntou Dumbledore.

Riddle lançou Dumbledore um longo, claro e calculista olhar. "Sim, eu acho que sim, senhor."

"Abra isto." Riddle abriu a tampa e virou o conteúdo sobre a cama dele sem os olhar.

"Você os devolverá aos donos deles com suas desculpas" Dumbledore disse calmamente, repondo a varinha na jaqueta dele. "Eu saberei se foi feito. E advirto: Furto não é tolerado em Hogwarts" Riddle não parecia nem remotamente envergonhado; ele ainda estava encarando Dumbledore friamente. Afinal ele disse em uma voz inexpressiva, "Sim, senhor".

"Em Hogwarts" Dumbledore disse "nós não só lhe ensinamos a usar magia, mas a controlá-la. Você tem usado seus poderes de certo modo sem saber, de um modo que não é nem ensinado nem tolerado em nossa escola. Você não é o primeiro, nem você será o último, a usar sua magia para ajudar você. Mas você deveria saber que Hogwarts pode expulsar os estudantes, e o Ministério de Magia castigará mais severamente os transgressores da lei."

"Sim, senhor" Riddle disse novamente, ele virou a Dumbledore e disse maldoso "eu não tenho dinheiro."

"Isso é corrigido facilmente" Dumbledore disse, tirando uma bolsa de couro com dinheiro do bolso. "Há uma bolsa em Hogwarts para os que precisam de ajuda para comprar livros e uniformes. Você poderá ter que comprar algum de seu livros de feitiços e os outros de segunda mão, mas..."

"Onde você compra livros de feitiços?"

"No Beco Diagonal" Dumbledore disse. "Eu tenho sua lista de livros e material escolar comigo. Eu posso lhe ajudar a achar tudo..."

"Você virá comigo?" perguntou Riddle.

"Se você..."

"Eu não preciso de você," disse Riddle. "Eu faço as coisas que eu quero, eu vou para Londres quando eu quiser. Como eu chego neste Beco Diagonal, senhor?"

Dumbledore entregou a Riddle o envelope com sua lista de matérias e de depois dizer exatamente como chegar do Orfanato ao Caldeirão Furado, ele disse, - Peça para Tom o barman para você entrar.

"Meu pai era um bruxo? Ele se chamava Tom Riddle também, me falaram."

"Eu não sei" disse Dumbledore com sua voz gentil.

"Minha mãe não pode ter sido bruxa, ou ela não teria morrido" disse Riddle mais para ele mesmo do que pra Dumbledore. "Deveria ter sido ele... Então, quando eu tiver todos meus materiais, quando eu irei a esta Hogwarts?"

"Todos os detalhes estão no segundo pedaço de pergaminho em seu envelope. Você partirá da Estação King's Cross no dia primeiro de setembro. Há uma passagem de trem lá também."

Riddle acenou com a cabeça. Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e estendeu-lhe a mão de novo. Pegando-a Riddle disse-lhe, "Eu posso falar com as cobras. Eu descobri quando nós fomos viajar pelo país, elas me acharam, eles sussurram pra mim. Isso é normal para um bruxo?".

"É incomum, mas não desconhecido." Dumbledore estava à porta. "Adeus, Tom. Nos veremos em Hogwarts."

"Vamos voltar" disse Dumbledore segurando meu ombro. No momento seguinte estávamos de volta á seu gabinete. Sentamo-nos novamente e ele disse "Os poderes de Tom eram muito desenvolvidos para um bruxo tão jovem, e até certo ponto, ele já havia descoberto como os usar de forma consciente. Espero que a senhorita esteja acompanhando bem até aqui, e se não tiver nenhuma pergunta, nos despediremos por hoje." disse-me Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto.

"Na verdade professor, tenho uma pergunta. Não tem nada a ver com a lembrança, mas..."

"Continue Srta Granger. Faça sua pergunta."

"Bem, eu entendo o motivo do senhor mostrar tudo isso ao Harry, mas por que para mim? Para que isso me servirá?"

"Tudo ao seu tempo. Ainda não é hora de a Srta saber o motivo exato, mas poço te adiantar que, provavelmente você terá que fazer um trabalho extra para ajudar a Ordem, por assim dizer. É claro, apenas se você concordar."

"Para ajudar a derrotar Voldemort eu faço qualquer coisa."

"Bem, se é só isso, nos veremos amanha no mesmo horário."

"Sim senhor. Até amanhã."

Sai da sala e fui em direção ao salão comunal. No caminho pensava em que Dumbledore havia me falado e me mostrado há pouco. Cheguei a frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e murmurei a senha 'Asafugas' e entrei distraidamente indo direto na direção do dormitório das garotas, quando senti alguém segurando meu braço. Me virei e vi Harry, Ron, Lilá e Gina me olhando. Acho que eles tentaram me chamar e eu nem ouvi.

"Mi, te chamamos e você nem ouviu!" falou Gina. Não disse?

"Desculpa, estou tão distraída que nem percebi. Bom, eu estou cansada, vou ir dormir. Vemos-nos amanhã." Não dei tempo de eles responderem. Fui direto para meu quarto e me joguei na cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Graças a Merlin acordei no horário na manhã seguinte. Fui ao banheiro trocar de roupa e fazer minha higiene matinal antes de pegar minha bolsa com os livros que usaria de manhã. Desci as escadas em direção ao salão comunal e vi que Harry, Ron, Lilá e Gina estavam sentados em um dos sofás em frente à lareira. Aproximei-me deles e dei um 'Bom dia' antes de me sentar em uma poltrona ao lado deles. Vi que Harry e Gina estavam abraçados, e que Gina tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa, comecei a olhar com cara de brava para Gina. Acho que ela percebeu pois me perguntou "O que eu fiz Mi? Para que essa cara de brava?"

"E você ainda tem coragem de perguntar o que fez!" falei em um falso tom bravo "Quando você pretendia me contar Ginevra?"

"Contar o que? O que minha irmã fez?" Perguntou Ron.

Eu, Ron e Lilá olhamos para Gina esperando uma resposta, e ela olhou para Harry. Ele então nos disse "Bem, eu e Gina estamos namorando!"

Já desconfiava que fosse esse o motivo de tanta felicidade logo de manhã, mas quando virei meu olhar para Ron vi que ele estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate e só não havia acertado Harry, pois Lilá o estava segurando pelo braço e tentando acalmá-lo. Depois de um minuto de tensão, Ron se acalmou, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de dizer para Harry "To nem ai pra você ser meu amigo, mas se Gina se machucar de qualquer forma que seja Você-sabe-Quem vai ter escolher outra pessoa para matar!" É claro que todos nós – menos Harry – morremos de dar risada.

Depois de conseguir controlar as risadas, Lilá disse "É melhor nós irmos logo se não quisermos perder a primeira aula"

"Vamos, por favor! Não quero pegar outra detenção com o Seboso" disse Harry.

À noite fui novamente me encontrar com o professor Dumbledore. Agradeci a Merlin por Harry e Ron estarem entretidos com suas namoradas, pois assim não precisei dar satisfação da onde ia.

Quando percebi, já estava sentada na frente do diretor. "Boa noite, senhor"

"Boa noite Srta. Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa antes de começarmos?"

"Não senhor. Podemos começar já."

"Ótimo. Ontem vimos que Tom ficou animado ao descobrir que era bruxo, e que recusou minha companhia na viagem para o Beco Diagonal. O ano letivo chegou e junto dele veio Tom Riddle, um menino quieto em suas roupas de segunda mão, que entrou na fila para ser sorteado. Ele foi posto na Sonserina quase no momento em que o chapéu tocou sua cabeça. Não sei em que momento Riddle descobriu que o famoso criador de sua casa podia falar com cobras, talvez naquela mesma noite. Esse conhecimento somente excitou-o e aumentou seu senso de auto-importância. Como era um talentoso e muito bonito órfão, ele chamou a atenção e a simpatia dos professores quase que no momento em que chegou à escola. Ele parecia correto, quieto e sedento por conhecimento. Todos tinham uma boa impressão dele. Arrisco-me a dizer que a senhorita tem a mesma reputação que Tom tinha naquela época.

"Na medida em que ele crescia na escola, ele formou à sua volta um grupo de amigos dedicados a ele; chamo-os de amigos, por não haver uma palavra melhor do que esta, pois Tom não sentia nenhuma afeição por qualquer um deles. Este grupo tinha uma espécie de encanto, um glamour obscuro dentro do castelo. Os integrantes do grupo eram bem diferentes; uma mistura de fracos procurando proteção, ambiciosos procurando uma repartição de glória e uma atração violenta por um líder que mostrava a eles as mais refinadas formas de crueldade. Em outras palavras, eram os futuros Comensais de Morte, e, de fato, alguns deles se tornaram os primeiros Comensais depois que saíram da escola. Rigidamente controlados por Tom, eles nunca foram pegos fazendo alguma coisa errada, apesar de seus sete anos de Hogwarts terem sido marcados por incidentes suspeitos aos quais eles nunca estavam satisfatoriamente ligados; o mais grave de todos foi, é claro, a abertura da Câmara Secreta, que resultou na morte de uma garota. Como você sabe, Hagrid foi falsamente acusado deste crime. Como disse há Harry alguns meses atrás, tive muita sorte em conseguir essa lembrança. Agora srta. se aproxime, por favor."

Aproximei-me e pela terceira vez tive a sensação de estar caindo. Quando abri os olhos estava novamente em frente à casa dos Gaunt, mas que agora parecia muito mais velha e suja. Havia um homem jogado em uma poltrona perto do fogo. Uma batida na porta o fez acordar erguendo uma varinha na mãe direita enquanto segurava uma faca na esquerda.

Na porta, segurando uma velha lamparina, encontrava-se um garoto alto, pálido, cabelos escuro, e – sou obrigada a admitir – muito bonito. Dumbledore apontou para o menino e me disse "Aquele é o jovem Tom Riddle". Engoli em seco, me amaldiçoando internamente por ter achado o inimigo bonito. Vi que Voldemort e o homem da poltrona estavam se encarando seriamente, até que o homem começou a gritar:

"Você! Você!" E correu em direção a Riddle, varinha e faca prontas para atacar.

"Pare" Riddle sibilou algo na língua de cobra. A partir desse momento, Dumbledore começou a traduzir a conversa para mim. O homem escorregou e bateu na mesa, derrubando as panelas. Olhou assustado para Riddle. Houve um grande momento de silêncio enquanto se olhavam. Até que o homem falou "Você também fala?"

"Sim, eu falo" disse Riddle. Ele entrou na casa, batendo a porta por atrás de si. "Onde está Servolo?"

"Morto" disse o outro. "Morreu a alguns anos atrás."

Riddle franziu a testa. "Quem é você, então?"

"Sou Morfino, não sou?"

"Filho de Servolo?"

"Claro que sou, então..." Morfino tirou o cabelo de seu rosto para poder ver Riddle melhor e eu pude ver que ele usava em sua mão direita o anel contendo a joia negra que pertencera a Servolo. "Pensei que você fosse aquele Trouxa" sussurrou Morfino. "Você se parece muito com ele."

"Que trouxa?" Perguntou Riddle asperamente.

"O Trouxa que minha irmã gostava, o Trouxa que morava na mansão do outro lado" disse e cuspiu inesperadamente no chão. "Você se parece exatamente com ele. Riddle. Mas ele está mais velho agora, não está? Ele é mais velho que você, agora vejo..." Morfino olhava fixamente e chegou pro lado um pouco, ainda se apoiando na quina da mesa. "Ele voltou..."

Voldemort olhava para Morfino, pensando em suas possibilidades. Moveu-se um pouco mais perto de Morfino e disse "Riddle voltou?"

"Er, ele a largou, e que isso sirva de lição a ela, casamento imundo" disse Morfino, mais uma vês cuspindo no chão. "Nos roubou, antes de fugir. Onde está o colar, o colar de Slytherin?"

Voldemort não respondeu. Morfino estava ficando irado novamente, sacudiu a faca e gritou

"Ela nos desonrou, sim, ela nos desonrou, vadia imunda! E você, vindo aqui e perguntando coisas a respeito disso tudo? Acabou... acabou..."

Ele virou o rosto, e Voldemort andou em sua direção. E quando fez isso uma estranha escuridão surgiu, apagando a lamparina de Voldemort e a vela de Morfino, apagando tudo...

Dumbledore apoiou a mão no meu ombro, e logo estávamos novamente em seu escritório. Sentamos-nos e eu perguntei "Professor, porque ficou tudo escuro? O que aconteceu?"

"Porque Morfino não conseguia lembrar-se de mais nada depois deste ponto" disse Dumbledore "Quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, estava deitado no chão, sozinho. O anel de Servolo havia desaparecido."

"Enquanto isso, na vila de Little Hangleton, uma empregada corria pela rua principal, gritando que havia três corpos estendidos na sala de jantar da mansão; Tom Riddle pai, sua mãe e seu pai. As autoridades Trouxas estavam perplexas. Não sabiam como os Riddles haviam morrido, já que a maldição Avada Kedavra não deixa nenhum sinal de dano... O Ministério, por outro lado, sabia que isto tinha sido um assassinato cometido por um bruxo. Eles também sabiam que um bruxo que odiava Trouxas morava depois do vale perto da mansão dos Riddle, alguém que odiava Trouxas e que já havia atacado uma das pessoas assassinadas. Assim, o Ministério convocou Morfino. Eles não precisaram perguntar nada, ele admitiu o assassinato, dizendo detalhes que só o assassino poderia saber. Ele entregou sua varinha, e ficou provado que ela fora utilizada no assassinato. E ele se permitiu ser levado sem lutar direto para Azkaban. Só o que incomodava ele era o fato de que o anel de seu pai havia desaparecido."

"Harry me disse que Voldemort roubou a varinha de Morfino e a usou para matar os Riddle antes de devolvê-la e alterar a memória de Morfino."

"Exatamente. Ainda tenho mais duas lembranças para te mostrar, então você terá o final de semana livre. Não se preocupe senhorita" ele me disse quando viu que iria interrompe-lo "na próxima semana você saberá sua missão. Agora, boa noite. Nos vemos novamente amanhã."

"Até amanhã, senhor."

Cheguei ao salão comunal e fui me sentar com Harry, Gina, Ron e Lilá em um dos sofás.

"Mione, onde você estava? Procuramos-te por toda parte!" disse-me Harry.

"Você por acaso olhou no mapa?"

"Não... mas onde você estava?"

"Estava com Dumbledore" respondi simplesmente como se não fosse nada importante.

"Até quando você vai ficar enfurnada naquela sala em Mi? E afinal, para que tanto segredo? O que tanto o Diretor quer com você?" perguntou Gina.

"Desculpa gente, mas eu sinceramente não posso falar nada. Mas hoje Dumbledore me disse que é só até sexta que nos encontraremos."

"Que bom, já estava começando a sentir sua falta." disse Ron "Mas tem um negocio que eu não entendo... Por que você não pode falar para ninguém? Quer dizer, até o Harry conta para nós dois o que Dumbledore o mostra!"

"Realmente, isso eu também não sei. Agora, é melhor nós irmos dormir meninas, se não vamos nos atrasar amanhã." Nós nos levantamos e já tínhamos começado á subir as escadas quando Harry disse "Ei! Vocês não vão nem se despedir?"

"Boa noite!" dissemos em uníssono sem nos virarmos e continuamos a subir até nosso quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Novamente o dia passou rápido de mais. Com as 'reuniões' que eu tinha com Dumbledore meu tempo para fazer todos os meus deveres e estudar para os NIEN's estava menor, mas eu estava conseguindo lidar com isso muito bem, e é claro conhecer o passado de Voldemort era bem interessante. Claro que eu já sabia de quase tudo, mas Harry nunca foi de prestar muita atenção, então ele deixava muitos detalhes de fora, e poder ver com meus próprios olhos era muito melhor do que apenas ouvir.

Passei aquele dia inteiro ansiosa, pois na aula de transfiguração um pensamento me veio à cabeça e eu precisava urgentemente tirar aquela duvida com o Professor Dumbledore. Como já havia se tornado comum para mim essa semana, o horário de me encontrar com Dumbledore chegava rápido demais. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, na verdade queria que a semana acabasse logo para poder saber o que ele realmente queria que eu fizesse.

"Entre" disse Dumbledore quando bati na sua porta aquela noite. "Boa noite srta. Granger. Sente-se e se já estiver pronta para começarmos, pois hoje tenho duas lembranças para te mostrar."

"Na verdade senhor, antes de começarmos gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta."

"Prossiga."

"Bem, hoje durante a aula de transfiguração... Eu estava pensando, a professora McGonagall por acaso estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que Voldemort?"

Ele me lançou um de seus conhecidos sorrisos de quem sabe mais do que esta falando e disse-me "Sim, na verdade Minerva e Tom estavam no mesmo ano. Claro, ela na Grifinoria e ele na Sonserina."

"Hum..."

"Imagino que a srta esteja imaginando como é conhecer e de certa forma conviver com alguém que futuramente se tornará o mais temido Bruxo das Trevas?"

"Sim, quer dizer, pelo que o Sr tem me mostrado esses dias o Tom que frequentou Hogwarts não era quem é hoje, pelo menos não na frente de todos."

"Exatamente! Você deve conseguir imaginar a surpresa de todos quando Tom começou a ficar conhecido por Voldemort e por tudo que ele fez. Fico feliz de a srta estar se dando bem com tudo tão rapidamente, pois tempo infelizmente, é uma coisa que não temos."

"Obrigado por esclarecer isso professor."

"Não foi nada. Agora dando continuidade..."

"Se era difícil de achar evidência sobre Riddle criança, foi ficado quase impossível achar qualquer um preparado para se lembrar sobre o homem Voldemort. Na realidade, eu duvido que haja uma alma viva, fora dele, que poderia nos dar conta completa da vida dele desde que ele deixou Hogwarts."

"Poço te dizer que Voldemort alcançou o sétimo ano escolar com, como qualquer um poderia ter esperado, graus elevados em todos exames que ele tinha prestado. Ao redor dele, os colegas estavam decidindo quais trabalhos iriam procurar uma vez que tivessem deixado Hogwarts. Quase todo o mundo esperou coisas espetaculares de Tom Riddle, perfeito, monitor chefe, ganhador do Prêmio por Serviços Especiais Prestados a Escola. Eu sei que vários professores, Professor Slughorn entre eles, sugeriram que ele se unisse com o Ministério da Magia, marcando encontros, e colocando-o em contato com pessoas importantes. Ele recusou todas as ofertas. A próxima coisa que soube, era que Voldemort estava trabalhando na Borgin e Burkes. Claro, só depois de tentar uma vaga como professor de DCAT em Hogwarts, e esta o ser negada."

"Porém, Voldemort não era um mero assistente na Borgin e Bunkes. Cortês, bonito e inteligente, ele logo passou a fazer determinados trabalhos particulares do tipo que só existe em lugares especializados como Borgin e Burkes, em objetos com propriedades incomuns e poderosas. Voldemort foi enviado para persuadir as pessoas a cederem seus tesouros aos sócios, para venda, e ele era, segundo dizem todos, muito talentoso nisso."

"Agora, a primeira lembrança que quero te mostrar é de Hokey, uma elfa doméstica que trabalhou para uma bruxa muito velha e muito rica de nome Hepzibah Smith. "

Mais uma vez me aproximei da penseira, senti novamente a sensação de estar caindo e quando abri os olhos estava com Dumbledore ao meu lado em um quarto. Sentando em nossa frente havia uma senhora velha, imensamente gorda que usava uma elaborada peruca cor de gengibre e um jogo rosa brilhante de vestes que flutuavam ao redor dela, dando a ela uma aparência de bolo gelado derretendo. Ela estava olhando em um pequeno espelho enfeitado com jóias e passando ruge de leve sobre as bochechas já escarlates com um grande pompom de pó, enquanto a elfa doméstica estava atando aos pés carnudos chinelos apertados e cetinosos.

"Se apresse Hokey!" disse Hepzibah imperiosa. "Ele disse que viria às quatro, só faltam alguns minutos e ele nunca chega atrasado!" Ela apertou o pompom de pó dela quando a elfa doméstica se endireitou. "Como eu pareço?" disse Hepzibah, virando a cabeça dela para admirar os vários ângulos do rosto no espelho.

"Graciosa, senhora" chiou Hokey.

A campainha da porta tocou e senhora e a elfa saltaram.

"Rápido, rápido, ele está aqui, Hokey!" choramingou Hepzibah e a elfa correu para fora do quarto que estava cheio com: Havia armários cheios de pequenas caixas envernizadas, estojos cheios de livros com relevos em ouro, estantes de orbes e globos celestiais e muitas plantas que floresceram em vasos. Na realidade, o quarto parecia um cruzamento entre uma loja de antiguidades mágica e um conservatório.

A elfa doméstica retornou dentro de alguns minutos, seguido por um homem jovem e alto. Ele estava vestido com um terno preto; o cabelo estava um pouco mais longo que tinha estado a escola e as bochechas dele mais encovadas, mas no conjunto ele estava mais bonito ainda.

"Eu trouxe flores para você" ele disse baixo, produzindo um ramalhete de rosas do nada.

"Menino levado, não precisava!" gritou a velha Hepzibah. "Você mima esta velha senhora, Tom. ... Sente- se, sente-se. . . . Onde Hokey está? Ah..."

A elfa doméstica tinha voltado enérgica ao quarto trazendo uma bandeja com vários bolos que colocou perto do cotovelo senhora.

"Sirva-se, Tom" disse Hepzibah "eu sei como você ama meus bolos. Agora, como está você? Você parece pálido. Eles te exploram naquela loja, eu disse isso cem vezes..."

Voldemort sorriu mecanicamente.

"Bem, qual é sua desculpa visitando este horário?" ela perguntou, batendo os cílios dela.

"Sr. Burke gostaria de fazer uma oferta melhor para a armadura feito pelos elfos" disse Voldemort. "Quinhentos Galeões, ele acha mais do que justo..."

"Agora, agora, não tão rápido, ou eu pensarei que você está aqui só por causa das minhas quinquilharias!" Hepzibah fez beicinho.

"Me mandam vir aqui por causa delas" disse Voldemort baixo. "Eu sou só um assistente pobre, senhora que tem que fazer como é mandado. O sr. Burke deseja que eu indague..."

"Oh, Sr. Burke!" disse Hepzibah, balançando a pequena mão. "Eu tenho algo a mostrar para você que eu nunca mostrei ao Sr. Burke! Você pode manter segredo, Tom? Você promete que não contará para o Sr. Burke que eu tenho isto? Ele nunca me deixaria descansar se ele soubesse que eu mostrei isto a você, e eu não estou vendendo, não para Burke, não para qualquer um! Mas você, Tom, você apreciará isto para sua história, nem com muitos galeões você poderia adquirir isso."

"Eu ficaria alegre em ver qualquer coisa que a Senhorita mostrar para mim" disse Voldemort baixinho e Hepzibah deu outra risadinha como garota.

"Eu mando Hokey buscar para mim. . . Hokey onde você está? Eu quero mostrar para o sr. Riddle nosso melhor tesouro. ... Na realidade, traga ambos..."

"Aqui, senhora" chiou a elfa doméstica e pude ver duas caixas de couro, uma em cima da outra, movendo se pelo quarto como se tivesse vontade própria, mas sabia que a elfa minúscula estava os segurando em cima da cabeça, passando entre mesas, pufes e bancos.

"Agora" disse Hepzibah, pegando as caixas, colocando as no colo e preparando se para abrir a de cima "eu penso felizmente que você gostará disto, Tom. . . . Oh, se minha família soubesse que eu estou mostrando isso para você... Eles não podem esperar para colocarem as mãos deles nisto!" Ela abriu a tampa. Vi o que se parecia uma taça dourada pequena com duas asas finamente forjadas. "Será que você sabe o que é isso, Tom? Apanhe, dê uma boa olhada!" Hepzibah sussurrou e Voldemort esticou uma mão longa e fina e ergueu a taça através de uma asa para fora de suas capas sedosas.

"Um texugo" Voldemort murmurou, examinando a gravura na taça. "Então isto era...?"

"De Helga Hufflepuff , como você muito bem sabe, você é um menino inteligente!" disse Hepzibah, indo para frente com um ranger alto das roupas e beliscando a bochecha oca dele. "Eu não lhe falei que eu era uma descendente distinta? Isto foi passado na família durante anos e anos. Graciosa, não é?" Ela retirou a taça do longo dedo indicador de Voldemort e guardou suavemente na sua caixa. "Agora então" disse Hepzibah "onde Hokey está? Oh sim, lá está você! guarde o objeto agora, Hokey."

A elfa levou a taça encaixotada obedientemente e Hepzibah voltou a atenção dela para a outra caixa mais aplainada no colo dela.

"Eu penso que você gostará deste mesmo muito mais, Tom" ela sussurrou. "Se incline um pouco, querido menino, assim você pode ver... Claro que, Burke sabe que eu tenho este aqui, eu comprei isto dele, e eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria voltar a te-lo." Ela deslizou o gancho do filigrana para atrás e sacudiu a caixa aberta. Lá, sobre o veludo carmesim liso, havia um medalhão dourado pesado. Voldemort retirou o medalhão, sem convite para isso, e segurou isto contra a luz, o encarando.

"A marca de Slytherin" ele disse baixo, quando a luz refletiu num S serpentino ornado.

"Isso é certo!" disse Hepzibah, aparentemente encantada "Eu tive que pagar um braço e uma perna por isto, mas eu não pude deixar isto passar, não um real tesouro assim, tinha que ter isto na minha coleção. Burke comprou isto, aparentemente, de uma mulher pobre, devia ter roubado isto, mas não tinha nenhuma idéia de seu verdadeiro valor. Eu soube que Burke lhe pagou uma ninharia, mas veja você... Bonito, não é?" Ela pegou de volta o medalhão." Ai ai, Tom, espero que você tenha gostado." Pela primeira vez, ela olhou ele em cheio no rosto "Você está bem, querido?"

"Oh sim, eu estou muito bem..."

"Eu pensei... foi um truque da luz, eu suponho" disse Hepzibah, olhando nervosa "Aqui, Hokey, leve embora estes e os tranque novamente. ... Os encantos habituais... "

"Vamos voltar" disse Dumbledore enquanto a elfa sumia com as caixas. Logo já estávamos de volta ao seu gabinete, sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras. "Bem, Hepzibah Smith morreu dois dias depois daquela pequena cena. Hokey, o duende da casa, foi condenado pelo Ministério por envenenar o chocolate de sua senhora sem , são muitas semelhanças entre esta morte e a dos Riddles. Em ambos os casos, alguém levou a culpa por outro, alguém que tinha a perfeita lembrança de ter causado a morte, já que ela se lembrou de pôr algo no chocolate de sua senhora que parecia ser açúcar, mas descobriram que era um veneno letal e pouco conhecido. Foi concluído que ela não tinha pretensão de fazer isto, mas sendo velha e confusa... Como no caso de Morfino, até que eu a localizasse e consegui extrair esta memória, a vida dela quase terminou, mas a memória dela, claro, não prova nada a não ser que Voldemort sabia da existência da xícara e do medalhão."

Até que Hokey fosse condenada, a família de Hepzibah não tinha percebido que estavam perdendo dois dos seus maiores tesouros. Levou tempo para perceberem, porque ela tinha muitos esconderijos, sempre vigiando sua coleção com ciúmes e cuidados. Mas antes de estarem totalmente certos que a xícara e o medalhão haviam sido levados, o assistente que trabalhava para Borgin e Burkes, o jovem que tinha visitado Hepzibah tão regularmente e a tinha encantado tão bem, tinha se demitido e desaparecido. Os superiores dele não tiveram nenhuma idéia de onde ele tinha ido; eles estavam tão surpresos quanto qualquer um com o desaparecimento. E isso foi a última coisa que se viu ou ouviu falar de Tom Riddle durante um bom tempo.

"O senhor acha que Voldemort roubou o medalhão e a xícara para transformá-los em novas Horcrux assim como fez com o anel de Morfino?" perguntei.

"Sim, tenho certeza ele o fez. Alem de supor que Tom também quis o medalhão por achar que ele era seu por direito, já que ele é o ultimo descendente vivo de Slytherin. Agora, quero te mostrar mais uma lembrança antes de terminarmos por hoje."

"De que é essa lembrança?"

"Minha. Venha. A senhorita primeiro."

Pela segunda vez naquele dia me aproximei da penseira. Daquela vez, quando abri os olhos estava novamente no mesmo escritório, de onde há pouco tinha partido. Fawkes dormia felizmente no poleiro, e lá atrás da escrivaninha estava Dumbledore. O Dumbledore mais jovem parecia estar esperando por alguém, e momentos depois da nossa chegada, houve uma batida na porta e ele disse, "Entre". Voldemort entrou na sala e para minha surpresa ele ainda era o bonito Tom Riddle de Hogwarts. Ele estava usando uma capa preta longa, e a face era tão pálida, quanto a neve que brilhava em seus ombros.

"Boa noite, Tom" disse Dumbledore docilmente. "Você gostaria de se sentar?"

"Obrigado" disse Voldemort, se sentando onde Dumbledore tinha gesticulado "Eu ouvi que você tinha se tornado o diretor" a voz dele era ligeiramente alta e fria. "Uma escolha merecida."

"Fico satisfeito por você gostar" disse Dumbledore, enquanto sorria. "Eu posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?"

"Seria ótimo" disse Voldemort "Eu vim de longe."

Dumbledore levantou e dirigiu-se para o gabinete onde mantinha a Penseira agora, mas que então estava cheio de garrafas. Tendo dado para Voldemort uma taça de vinho e serviu uma para si, voltou à cadeira atrás da escrivaninha... "Então, Tom... a que devo o prazer?"

Voldemort não respondeu imediatamente, mas somente tomou um gole do vinho dele. "Eles não me chamam de Tom mais. Agora, sou conhecido como..."

"Eu sei como você é conhecido" disse Dumbledore "Mas para mim, me desculpe, você sempre será Tom Riddle. É um das coisas irritantes de professores velhos. Desculpe se eles não esquecem totalmente de seus jovens no inicio."

"Eu estou surpreso por você ainda permanecer aqui." disse Voldemort, depois de uma pausa curta. "Eu sempre desejei saber por que um feiticeiro como você nunca desejou deixar esta escola."

"Bem" disse Dumbledore "para um feiticeiro como eu, não pode haver nada mais importante que passar habilidades antigas, ajudar a afiar as mentes jovens. Se me lembro corretamente, você se atraiu para o ensino uma vez também."

"E ainda me atraio. Eu somente desejei saber por que você, a quem o ministério frequentemente pede conselhos, e a quem por duas vezes, eu acho, já foi oferecido o posto de Ministro."

"Três vezes na verdade. Mas o Ministério nunca me atraiu como uma carreira. Novamente, algo que nós temos em comum, eu penso."

Voldemort inclinou a cabeça, sério, e tomou outro gole de vinho. "Retornei, talvez mais tarde que o Professor Dippet esperava... mas voltei, e agora, vim pedir o que ele me falou uma vez que eu era muito jovem ter. Eu vim a você pedir que me permita voltar a este castelo, ensinar. Eu acho que você sabe que tenho visto e feito muito desde que eu deixei este lugar. Eu poderia mostrar e contar coisas a seus estudantes que os tornarão melhores que qualquer outro feiticeiro."

Dumbledore olhou Voldemort durante algum tempo por cima do topo da própria taça antes de falar. "Sim, eu sei certamente que você viu e fez muito desde que nos deixou. Rumores de suas ações chegaram a sua velha escola, Tom. Eu deveria estar arrependido em acreditar na metade deles."

A expressão de Voldemort permaneceu impassível quando ele disse "Grandeza inspira inveja, inveja gera despeito, despeito gera mentiras. Você tem que saber isto, Dumbledore."

"Você chama isto de 'grandeza'? O que você tem feito?"

"Certamente" disse Voldemort "Eu tenho experimentado; ampliado os limites da magia, talvez, mais do que nunca foram ampliados..."

"De alguns tipos de magia" Dumbledore o corrigiu "De alguns. De outros, você permanece... me perdoe... completamente ignorante."

"O velho argumento. Mas nada que eu vi no mundo apoiou seus pronunciamentos famosos que o amor é mais poderoso que meu tipo de magia, Dumbledore."

"Talvez você tenha olhado nos lugares errados."

"Bem, então, que lugar melhor para começar minhas novas pesquisas que aqui, em Hogwarts? Você me deixará voltar? Compartilhar meu conhecimento com seus estudantes? Eu coloco meus talentos à sua disposição. Estarei a seu serviço."

Dumbledore elevou suas sobrancelhas. "E o que restará desses que você comanda? O que acontecerá a esses que se chamam, ou assim os rumores tem dito, os Comensais da Morte?"

"Meus amigos" - ele disse, depois de um momento "continuarão sem mim, seguramente."

"Eu estou alegre em ouvir que você os considera como amigos. Eu estava tinha a impressão que eles eram pra você, não mais que criados."

"Você está enganado" disse Voldemort.

"Então, se eu fosse esta noite ao Cabeça de Javali, eu não acharia um grupo deles, Nott, Rosier, Muldber e Dolohov esperando seu retorno? Amigos dedicados realmente, viajar esta distancia com você em uma noite nevada, somente para lhe desejar sorte em sua tentativa de conseguir um posto pedagógico."

"Como você é onisciente, Dumbledore."

"Oh não, apenas amigo dos donos de bares locais. Agora, Tom... Fale abertamente. Por que você veio aqui, cercado por homens, hoje à noite pedir um trabalho que nós dois sabemos que você não quer?"

"Um trabalho que eu não quero? Pelo contrário, Dumbledore, eu quero muito."

"Oh, você quer voltar a Hogwarts, mas você não quer ensinar mais como quis quando você tinha dezoito anos. O que você esta procurando, Tom? Por que não experimenta pedir de uma vez?"

Voldemort riu. "Se você não quer me dar o emprego..."

"Claro que não. E eu não acho que por algum momento você esperou outra resposta. Contudo, você veio aqui e pediu, você deve ter tido um propósito."

Voldemort levantou. "Esta é sua palavra final?"

"É" disse Dumbledore, também de pé.

"Então não temos nada mais a conversar."

"Não, nada" disse Dumbledore, e uma grande tristeza encheu a face dele. –"Já foi o tempo que podia amedrontar você com um guarda roupa em chamas e o forçar a pagar por seus crimes. Mas eu gostaria poder, Tom... Como gostaria."

A mão de Voldemort tinha se contraído para o bolso dele e a varinha; entretanto o momento passou, e Voldemort tinha se virado, a porta se fechado, e ele ido.

Senti a mão de Dumbledore em meu braço e momentos depois estávamos parados no mesmo lugar, mas dessa vez não estávamos mais em uma lembrança. "Bem, srta Granger, já esta tarde. Vemos-nos amanhã e então te mostrarei a ultima lembrança."

"Até amanhã, senhor."


	5. Chapter 5 - Bônus 1

**Capítulo 5**

_P.O.V. Severus Snape_

Alem de velho e caduco, agora Alvo só pode estar louco. Claro que eu nunca havia imaginado que o Potter realmente conseguiria matar Voldemort, mas mandar a amiga dele fazer a parte mais difícil do trabalho era jogo sujo. Até eu admito isso.

Como não sou ninguém para contrariar Alvo, fiz o que ele mandou. Depois de muito trabalho consegui criar uma cura para o que quer que tenha acontecido com a mão dele. Agora Alvo não corre mais risco de morrer, mas mesmo assim insiste em se fingir de morto. Ele parece uma criança teimosa as vezes. Brincando com a ordem natural das coisas. Correndo riscos que poderiam nunca existir. Testei o feitiço em mim mesmo e funcionou perfeitamente, pelo menos isso.

Não consigo tirar da minha cabeça o momento em que ele contou-me essa ideia maluca...

***** Flashback *****

Era a ultima semana de aula antes do feriado de Natal. Estava extremamente tranquilo, pois teria praticamente dez dias de descanso sem ter que aturar os pirralhos. Sinceramente não sei como a maioria consegue se formar. Com exceção de três ou quatro, o resto nem sabe para que um bezoar serve.

Estava em minha sala corrigindo os trabalhos do segundo ano, quando Fawkes entrou na minha sala deixando um bilhete de Alvo para eu encontra-lo imediatamente em seu gabinete.

Chegando, vi Alvo sentado em sua cadeira atras da mesa. Na sua frente havia um anel rachado e em sua mão esquerda uma pedra. Seu olhar vagava entre o anel, a pedra e sua mão direita que ainda estava um pouco escura. "Sabe Severus, foi muita sorte você ter conseguido curar-me totalmente."

"Não totalmente. Sua mão continua escura. Não fui capaz de fazer nada quanto isso."

"Isso é o mínimo. É só uma consequência de algo que poderia ser bem pior. Se não fosse por você, Severus, eu estaria morto agora." ele ficou em silencio por uns segundos, e eu aproveitei esse tempo para sentar-me em uma das cadeiras em frente a Alvo. "Mas não foi para falar sobre isso que te chamei aqui hoje. Preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante e te pedir mais um grande favor, mas antes você tem que jurar não falar sobre nenhum desses assuntos com ninguém, e mante-los protegidos de Voldemort o máximo possível."

***** fim do Flashback *****

Balancei a cabeça afastando essas lembranças. E então, depois de alguns meses, essa semana Alvo começou a falar o que quer que fosse tão importante para Granger. Antes podia não entender porque Alvo acreditava tanto que a menina podia fazer praticamente o impossível, mas depois que ele me contou a verdade sobre ela, não duvido de mais nada.

Hoje seria o ultimo dia que Alvo iria se encontrar com a Granger, e semana que vem ele quer que eu conte a verdade. Duvido que ela realmente acredite em mim e acho extremamente desnecessário contar isso, mas sendo cabeça dura como Alvo é, eu terei que contar.

_P.O.V Harry Potter_

Era noite, e mais uma vez Hermione havia saído para se encontrar com Dumbledore. Eu estava no salão comunal com Gina. Agora era raro termos um tempo sozinhos por causa dos N.O.N's dela.

Estávamos sentados em frente a lareira quando Ron chegou com Lilá. Eles sentaram-se perto de mim e por um segundo ficaram em silencio, o que era praticamente impossível. Mais uma vez o pensamento de eu ter sorte por Ron não ser tão bom em azarações como os irmãos passou pela minha cabeça. Se ele fosse, eu provavelmente estaria na enfermaria por pedir Gina em namoro. Sorri com esse pensamento. Fazia um bom tempo que gostava da Gina, mas sempre tive medo de ela não sentir nada por mim, ou de Ron ficar muito bravo se começássemos a namorar e deixasse de ser meu amigo. Graças a Merlin esta tudo bem.

"Sabe Harry" disse Ron quando o momento de silencio passou "eu acho muito estranho essas reuniões que a Mione vem tendo com Dumbledore. Quer dizer, por que tanto segredo? Apesar de Dumbledore ter dito para ela não falar para ninguém, ela podia pelo menos contar para nós!"

"Ron, você realmente acha que a Mione vai desobedecer uma ordem direta do Dumbledore? Eu também quero saber o que tanto eles fazem. Quando Dumbledore me chamar novamente para encontrar-mo-nos, eu pergunto a ele, pode ser?"

"Duvido que ele fale alguma coisa, mas tudo bem."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

"Boa noite professor" disse assim que entrei na sala de Dumbledore aquela noite.

"Boa noite. Venha direto para a penseira... Hoje te mostrarei a memória que Harry conseguiu com Horácio semana passada. Vamos."

Pelo que eu esperava ser a ultima vez, me inclinei em direção a água prateada da penseira e me senti caindo em direção ao passado e aterrissando na antiga sala do professor Slughorn. Ele estava sentado perto de uma mesa com uma taça de vinho em uma mão e a outra em uma caixa de abacaxi cristalizado. Com ele estavam meia dúzia de adolescentes e entre eles Tom Riddle com o anel de Servolo no dedo.

Voldemort perguntou "Senhor é verdade que a Professora Merrythought está se aposentando?"

"Tom, Tom, se soubesse eu não poderia dizê-lo." disse Slughorn. "Confesso que gostaria de saber de onde você obtém suas informações rapaz. Você sabe mais que metade dos professores. Com sua habilidade sobrenatural de saber coisas que não devia, e bajulação às pessoas que importam... Alias, obrigada pelos abacaxis, a propósito; você acertou, são meus favoritos. Estou seguro que você chegara a Ministro da Magia em vinte anos. Quinze, se você continuar me mandando abacaxis, eu tenho excelentes contatos no Ministério.

Tom Riddle meramente sorriu enquanto os outros riram. "Eu não sei se a política me serviria senhor" ele disse quando as risadas acabaram. "Primeiro porque não pertenço às famílias bem nascidas."

"Absurdo" disse Slughorn "não poderia ser mais evidente que você descende de uma boa família bruxa, com habilidades como as suas. Não, você irá longe, Tom, até hoje nunca estive errado sobre um estudante."

O pequeno relógio de ouro na escrivaninha de Slughorn marcou onze horas atrás dele, e ele olhou ao redor. "Meu Deus, já é esta hora? É melhor vocês irem, garotos, ou nós todos teremos problemas. Lestrange, eu quero seu dever amanhã ou você receberá uma detenção. O mesmo para você, Avery." Um por um, os meninos saíram da sala. Slughorn levantou-se de sua poltrona e levou o copo vazio até sua escrivaninha. Um movimento atrás dele o fez olhar em volta e viu que Tom ainda estava ali. "Ande Tom, você não quer ser encontrado fora de sua cama após o horário, e você é monitor..."

"Senhor, eu queria lhe perguntar algo."

"Pergunte então, meu garoto, pergunte."

"Senhor, eu queria saber o que você sabe sobre... sobre Horcrux?"

Slughorn olhou fixamente para ele "É um projeto para as aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas?"

"Não exatamente, senhor. Eu me deparei com o termo quando lia e não o compreendi totalmente."

"Bem... Você teria um árduo trabalho para encontrar um livro em Hogwarts que lhe desse detalhes sobre Horcrux. É feitiço das trevas." disse Slughorn.

"Mas você obviamente sabe sobre isso, senhor? Quero dizer, um bruxo como o senhor, desculpe, digo se você não puder me dizer, obviamente... achei que se alguém pudesse me contar seria você, então pensei que..."

"Bem, não fará mal lhe dar uma visão geral, naturalmente. Somente para que você entenda o termo. Horcrux é a palavra usada para um objeto onde a pessoa escondeu uma parte de sua alma."

"Não entendi exatamente como se faz isso senhor." Disse com a voz cuidadosamente controlada.

"Bem, você divide sua alma e oculta parte dela em um objeto fora do corpo. Então, se seu corpo é atacado ou destruído, ele não pode morrer, pois resta uma parte da alma segura e não danificada. Mas, é claro, a existência em tal forma... poucos iriam querê-la, Tom, muito poucos. A morte seria preferível."

"Como você divide sua alma?"

"Bem, você precisa entender que a alma foi feita para permanecer intacta e inteira. Rachá-la é um ato de violação, é contra a natureza."

"Mas como se faz isso?"

"Através de um ato de maldade: a suprema maldade. Matar corrompe a alma. O bruxo que desejar criar uma Horcrux usaria essa ruptura em seu proveito. Encerraria a parte rompida..."

"Como?"

"Há um feitiço, mas não me pergunte, eu não sei! Eu pareço um assassino?"

"Não, senhor, claro que não" disse Voldemort rapidamente "Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria ofendê-lo."

"De modo algum, não estou ofendido. É natural sentir curiosidade sobre essas coisas. Bruxos de certo calibre sempre foram atraídos por esse aspecto da magia..."

"Sim, senhor. O que eu não entendo, contudo, apenas por curiosidade, quero dizer uma Horcrux seria de muito uso? Você poderia dividir sua alma somente uma vez? Não seria melhor, para fazê-lo mais forte, dividir sua alma em mais partes, digo, por exemplo, não é sete o número mágico mais poderoso?"

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Tom! Sete! Não é mau o bastante pensar em matar uma pessoa? E em todo caso... pensar em dividir a alma uma vez... mas dividi-la em sete..." Slughorn parecia profundamente incomodado agora. "É claro, isso tudo é hipotético, o que estamos discutindo, não é mesmo? Tudo acadêmico..."

"Sim, é claro!" disse Riddle rapidamente.

"Mas ainda assim Tom... mantenha em silêncio, o que eu disse sobre isso. As pessoas não gostariam de pensar que nos estivemos discutindo sobre Horcrux. É um assunto banido em Hogwarts, você sabe... Dumbledore ficaria particularmente feroz se soubesse sobre isso..."

"Eu não direi uma palavra, senhor." disse Riddle, e ele saiu.

Em seguida voltamos para sala. Eu estava simplesmente abismada! Se o professor Slughorn não tivesse aberto a boca, talvez hoje Voldemort não fosse tão poderoso como é.

"Então é culpa do professor Slughorn, Voldemort ser que é hoje?!" fui obrigada a perguntar a Dumbledore.

"Se eu fosse você não o julgaria tão rápido. É certo que Tom Riddle sempre foi um dos alunos preferidos de Horacio, mas tenho certeza que se ele tivesse se recusado a dar qualquer informação sobre as Horcrux Tom não descansaria até achar alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. E lembre-se que Tom já tinha alguma noção sobre o que eram as Horcrux, pelo meu ver a verdadeira intenção dele na conversa que acabamos de presenciar era descobrir se existiria algum risco em criar mais de uma Horcrux, no caso, sete delas.

"Então, o senhor sabe quais seriam os objetos que ele escolheu para transformar em Horcrux? Claro, além do diário, do anel, do medalhão e da taça?"

"Como eu disse a Harry, não tenho certeza, mas posso imaginar quais sejam: o Diadema Perdido de Rowena Ravenclaw e a cobra de estimação dele, Nagine."

"Mas então seriam seis, e não sete Horcrux?"

"Não, por mais quebrada que esteja uma parte da alma de Voldemort permanece em seu corpo. Mas alem dessas, tem mais uma Horcrux que nem o próprio Voldemort sabe que existe, e, antes de te falar sobre ela, preciso que a senhorita jure não falar nada sobre isso para ninguém alem de mim e Severo."

"O senhor quer dizer que o professor Snape sabe sobre tudo isso?" perguntei não podendo afastar a duvida que tinha sobre a verdadeira lealdade de Snape, principalmente sobre um assunto tão importante como esse.

"Peço que a srta confie no meu julgamento. E te afirmo que em poucos dias poderei provar para a srta que Severo esta realmente de nosso lado. Farei isso se você jurar não contar para ninguém."

Dessa vez tive que pensar um pouco antes de dar minha resposta, embora soubesse que podia confiar em Dumbledore, Snape nunca foi-me muito amigável. Mas sabia também que se não concordasse em jurar não contar para ninguém, Dumbledore nunca falaria nada para mim, e minha missão acabaria aqui. Resolvi então confiar um pouco mais que o normal em Dumbledore e passar consequentemente a confiar em Snape.

"Ok. Eu juro não contar para ninguém."

"Ótimo, ótimo. Quero então te contar primeiramente à profecia que Harry ouviu ano passado, e em seguida te explicarei. _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar. _Bem, como a srta deve ter percebido, o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece é o amor, mas a parte que diz 'e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver' tem um significado muito maior que apenas o obvio. Essa frase está dizendo que existe outro poder que Voldemort desconhece, e que este os mantém ligados fazendo com que Voldemort só morra quando Harry estiver morto."

"Mas então você quer dizer que na hora, Harry que acabará morrendo? Que tudo que fazemos para o manter vivo é só para que ele morra na hora certa?"

"Sabe, você esta me parecendo Severo. Ele disse praticamente a mesma coisa quando o contei... Mas deixe-me explicar uma coisa: Quando Voldemort matou Lilian e James Potter, ele não conseguiu matar Harry pelo fato de que na hora, sem querer, ele acabou criando mais uma Horcrux. E o recipiente dessa Horcrux é o próprio Harry. Dois anos atrás, quando Voldemort retornou a sua forma humana, ele usou o sangue de Harry, e com isso os ligou mais ainda. No momento certo, quando todas as outras Horcrux já estiverem destruídas, Voldemort deverá matar Harry, mas como uma parte de Harry esta de certa forma 'viva' em Voldemort, Harry poderá voltar, e daí sim, matar Voldemort."

"E Harry não sabe disso, não é?"

"Não, ele só deverá saber na hora exata."

"Entendo... Mas, professor, posso perguntar por qual motivo o professor Snape sabe sobre isso?"

"Você saberá logo logo. Agora vá descansar, aproveite o fim de semana com seus amigos, divirta-se. Semana que vem te mandarei uma carta avisando quando nos encontraremos."

"Claro. Até mais, professor."

**Nota:**

Espero que estejam gostando, apesar desse começo ser praticamente o que está nos livros. Prometo que a partir de agora a história passará a se desenrolar mais rapidamente.

Comentem! Fico feliz em ler suas criticas e elogios!

XOXO

ANiterói


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Já era quarta feira à tarde e Dumbledore ainda não havia me mandado nenhuma carta. Eu estava na biblioteca procurando algum livro para poder me distrair, enquanto lembrava-me do fim de semana.

No sábado, eu, Harry, Ron, Gina e Lilá fomos para Hogsmead. Primeiro fomos à Dedosdemel comprar alguns doces como varinhas de alcazus, sapos de chocolate, bombons explosivos, penas de algodão doce, Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, tabletes de nugá, caramelos cor de mel, vários tipos de bombons, fio dental de menta, diabinhos negros de pimenta e ratinhos de sorvete. Eu sei que é muito doce, mas nós dividimos tudo, e é claro que Ron comeu a maioria. Saindo de lá, eu, Gina e Lilá passamos na Loja de Penas Escribas porque eu precisava urgentemente de umas penas novas e Gina tinha perdido seu tinteiro enquanto Harry e Ron foram à filial da Gemialidades Weasley que os Gêmeos haviam aberto em Hogsmead.

Depois fomos ao Três Vassouras e ficamos conversando e bebendo cerveja amanteigada até que meus amigos começaram a se pegar e eu fiquei segurando um enorme castiçal. Nessa hora me despedi deles e voltei para o castelo. Quando estava nos jardins, encontrei-me com Luna e sentamo-nos em baixo de uma arvore grande e velha perto do Lago Negro e ficamos conversando até escurecer.

No domingo fomos visitar Hagrid pela manhã, e a tarde fizemos um piquenique. Foi um fim de semana bem divertido, e acho que pela primeira vez em meses, conseguimos esquecer a Guerra.

Segunda, terça e hoje passaram normais. Tinha vários trabalhos para entregar na próxima semana, mas eu já havia feito a maioria, só faltavam 15 cm de Historia da Magia e 20 cm de Runas. Mas, o que realmente me preocupava, era a demora de Dumbledore. Mesmo ele tendo dito que me chamaria essa semana e ainda faltasse quinta e sexta para semana acabar, eu estava ficando apreensiva.

Acabei não achando nenhum livro interessante na biblioteca, e por isso, decidi ler mais uma vez _Hogwarts, uma historia._

Quando estava passando no corredor do 7º andar, acabei esbarrando em Draco Malfoy que fez questão de resmungar um 'olha por onde anda sangue-ruim' e me lançar um olhar de nojo, provavelmente por ter se encostado em mim. Nessa hora percebi que os insultos dele não faziam mais nenhum efeito sobre mim, e que ele não passava de um garoto extremamente mimado tentando chamar atenção.

Continuei meu caminho até o salão comunal e fiquei lendo em frente à lareira até o sono bater, e eu finalmente ir para meu quarto.

Acordei na quinta-feira com batidas do lado de fora já minha janela. Quando olhei, vi que Fawkes, a fênix do diretor, estava me olhando. Fui correndo abrir a janela, ela entrou e deixou um envelope em cima da minha cama antes de sair voando novamente. Abri a carta e nela estava escrito:

"_Srta. Granger_

_Espero não ter te acordado_

_Peço para que me encontre hoje no horário de sempre na minha sala_

_A senha é Aquilae_

_Alvo Dumbledore"_

Aquilo me animou na hora, e nem me importei de ter sido acordada uma hora antes do normal, ao invés de ficar resmungando guardei a carta em um lugar seguro e fui ao banheiro tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Voltei ao quarto e encontrei as meninas começando a se arrumarem.

Durante todo o dia não falei para ninguém que iria me encontrar com Dumbledore novamente. Decidi só falar se fosse realmente necessário, e eu também podia inventar uma desculpa qualquer se precisasse.

O dia passou rápido novamente e quando percebi, já estava sentada entre Harry e Ron na mesa do jantar. Assim que deu o horário para encontrar-me com Dumbledore, eu ainda estava sentada com os meninos no salão principal, então disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça "Meninos, eu me esqueci de terminar um trabalho, vou à biblioteca." Disse já me levantando, mas antes pude ver os dois revirando os olhos como se aquilo fosse obvio.

Subi até o gabinete do Dumbledore, e quando cheguei em frente as gárgulas percebi que já estava atrasada.

"Aquilae" disse.

"Entre srta, você está sendo aguardada" ouvi uma das gárgulas dizer em quanto eu começava a subir as escadas. Bati duas vezes na porta e entrei sem esperar permissão.

Enquanto fechava a porta disse "Desculpe-me o atraso, professor Dumbledore. Boa noite senhor..." e quando olhei para frente vi que Snape estava lá também, então me apressei a completar "Boa noite professor Snape."

Vi Snape acenar com a cabeça enquanto eu me aproximava da mesa, mas continuei de pé me recusando a sentar enquanto ele estivesse em pé. Podia estar confiando em Dumbledore, mas até ter certeza que Snape era completamente confiável, não daria as costas a ele. Vendo minha hesitação, o diretor disse "Vamos Severo, Hermione. Sentem-se os dois. Acredito que para que o plano funcione corretamente, o mínimo que nós três temos que ter é confiança uns nos outros." Claro que isso era para mim e para Snape, mas resolvi ceder e me sentei. Logo em seguida Snape sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Bem melhor assim" disse Dumbledore sorrindo "Agora, se não se importa Severo, você poderia explicar a Hermione o verdadeiro motivo de eu confiar tanto em você?"

"Isso é realmente necessário, Alvo?"

"Sim. Como já disse o mínimo que podemos ter é confiança, e poço te garantir que Hermione não falara nada para ninguém sobre o que conversarmos aqui hoje, estou certo?"

"Sim senhor," respondi "como já disse semana passada estou disposta a manter em segredo tudo o que falarmos."

Depois de uns segundos pensando, Snape começou a falar lentamente "Antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts, conheci uma menina nascida-trouxa, seu nome era... Lilian Evans... e bem, nos tornamos amigos. Eu contei-lhe tudo que sabia sobre o Mundo Mágico, e quando completamos 11 anos, recebemos as cartas de Hogwarts. Quando chegamos aqui e fomos passar pela seleção, eu entrei para Sonserina e ela para Grifinoria... Mas nem isso nos separou, pois apesar de termos companhias... um tanto diferentes, continuamos sendo amigos mesmo estudando em casas rivais. Com o passar dos anos, me vi apaixonado por Lilian. Na verdade, ela sempre foi a única mulher que já amei. Um dia, eu estava com raiva e acabei cometendo o erro de chamá-la de sangue-ruim... Depois disso ela nunca mais me perdoou. Alguns meses depois, ela começou a namorar o Potter, e, quando nos formamos, eles se casaram e eu me aliei ao Lorde das Trevas."

"Pouco antes de Harry completar um ano, eu estava em Hogsmead e por acaso ouvi a profecia de Trelawney sobre o fim de Voldemort, e eu contei a ele... Quando descobri que Lilian era mãe da criança que supostamente teria um dia o poder de matar Ele, me arrependi profundamente. Cheguei a pedir para Voldemort mante-la viva, mas é claro que isso não aconteceu."

"Já estava sem esperanças de conseguir salva-la quando vim até Alvo e contei-lhe o que havia acontecido, mas nem isso foi o bastante para que ela vivesse... Fiquei sabendo que Lili deu a vida para salvar o filho, e desde aquele dia me comprometi com Alvo a fazer o possível para manter o menino Potter vivo para que o sacrifício de Lili não fosse em vão. Desde aquele dia me tornei um agente duplo, e faço o que for preciso para que Voldemort morra."

Antes que Severo pudesse terminar de contar, senti meus olhos começarem a arder, e, assim que ele terminou, não pude evitar que as lagrimas escorressem por meu rosto. Sim, eu sei que sou suuuuper emotiva, mas depois de tantos anos tendo uma imagem de Severo e descobrir assim que o que ele fez foi por um amor de tantos anos... "Acho que te devo desculpas professor Snape." Disse quando consegui controlar minhas lagrimas "Não devia ter o julgado sem saber o real motivo para você tanto julgar o Harry."

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Não havia muito que falar em uma situação dessas. Com certeza ele me surpreendeu dizendo "Quando não estivermos em aula, me chame de Severo." Acenei com a cabeça concordando. Talvez Severo não fosse realmente o monstro que eu imaginava ser. Vi que Dumbledore sorria ainda mais.

"Agora que já nos acertamos, é hora de você, Hermione, conhecer o plano. Lembrando que você pode desistir a hora que quiser. Ninguém está te obrigando a participar disso, alem de que será uma tarefa um tanto perigosa."

"Existe a possibilidade de Harry não conseguir derrotar Voldemort sozinho, e há algum tempo, venho pensando em outra forma de fazer isso. Pedi para Severo me ajudar a pensar em algo, e logo após o começo do ano ele achou uma poção muito difícil e perigosa de se preparar, mas que se feita corretamente, permitiria que uma pessoa viajasse no tempo, tanto para o passado como para o futuro. Pensei que, se a senhorita aceitasse, Severo poderia preparar essa poção e você voltaria para o ultimo ano de Tom em Hogwarts e tentaria descobrir mais um pouco sobre ele. Qualquer coisa que soubermos sobre Tom ajudará a derrotar Voldemort."

Mas o que McGonagall havia me dito quando me entregou o vira-tempo no terceiro ano? Ah, sim. Ela disse que é perigoso mexer com o tempo, principalmente se alguém te visse. Porque Dumbledore estaria querendo fazer algo que fosse tão perigoso?

"Diretor, mas a professora McGonagall me disse uma vez que era perigoso mexer com o tempo..."

"Entendo o que você quer dizer, mas isso se refere apenas à vira-tempos. Deixe-me explicar: se você realmente for ao passado, a poção mudará de certa forma o tempo. Primeiramente, cada três meses que você passar no passado equivale a um aqui no presente. E em segundo, tudo que você fizer no passado mudará de alguma forma o presente. Se por exemplo você se tornar amiga de Minerva no passado, ela se lembrará de você aqui no presente. Se você conseguir mudar algo no Tom, você mudará algo nem que minimamente em Voldemort."

"Você acha que eu conseguiria mudar Tom no passado de forma que ele não se torne mais Voldemort?"

"Não! Isso nunca! O destino de Tom é esse, e nada pode mudá-lo, mas você pode acabar descobrindo um ponto fraco nele ou algo do tipo."

Já estava quase concordando em aceitar quando Severo disse "Pense bem antes de aceitar Hermione. Eu convivo com Voldemort e sei que não é fácil. E vai ser muito mais difícil do que você imagina descobrir algo dele."

Então parei verdadeiramente para pensar. O que poderia acontecer de ruim se eu fosse? Ou melhor, e se eu não fosse e nós acabássemos perdendo a guerra? E se essa fosse a ultima esperança? Decidi então que aceitaria. O máximo que me aconteceria era voltar morta...

"Obrigada pelo conselho, Severo... mas eu aceito. Vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance."

"Ótimo!" disse Dumbledore "Severo assim que você puder começar a preparar a poção..."

"Começarei a preparar esse fim de semana. Levará 25 dias para ficar totalmente pronta."

"Diretor" perguntei "e quando eu irei para o passado e como e quando voltarei para o presente?"

"Quando for a hora de você ir te avisarei. Quanto a volta, isso depende de você. Talvez você queira ficar um mês, um ano ou para sempre. O importante é voltar quando você achar certo. E apenas se você quiser voltar. Entendido?"

"Sim."

"Agora uma ultima coisa que você precisa saber. Antes do começo do ano letivo, Draco Malfoy foi obrigado a se juntar a Voldemort para que ele e sua mãe não morressem. Assim que ele recebeu a Marca Negra, foi lhe dado a missão de me matar. Por favor, não me interrompa" disse ele quando viu que eu ia protestar "Como ia dizendo, há alguns meses, Narcisa e Bellatrix procuraram Severo, e fizeram um voto perpetuo para que Severo protegesse e ajudasse o sr Malfoy, e isso da permissão para que se for preciso Severo me mate ao invés de Draco. "Existe um feitiço de pronuncia muito parecida com o Avada Kedavra que ao invés de matar a vitima, deixa ela em uma espécie de coma por duas horas. Draco pretende fazer uma invasão no colégio, e enquanto os Comensais distraem os outros alunos, ele vai me matar. O que ele não sabe, é que Severo vai chegar e lançar esse outro feitiço fazendo com que todos pensem que estou morto. Assim que a escola for esvaziada irei para um lugar seguro, e no próximo ano, Voldemort colocará Severo como diretor de Hogwarts."

"É mesmo necessário que o senhor finja que está morto?"

"Não adianta falar nada. Esse é o velho mais cabeça dura que conheço. Existem tantas outras coisas para fazer e ele insiste em se fingir de morto! Totalmente desnecessário em minha opinião." Disse Severo.

Dumbledore riu. "Não se preocupem comigo. Esse é o melhor modo. Agora que estamos entendidos, podemos nos despedir."

"Antes de ir, gostaria de perguntar que é esse feitiço. Eu nunca ouvi nada a respeito" eu disse já de pé.

"Esse feitiço é extremamente restrito, e muitos poucos o conhecem. Na verdade, imagino que nem Tom o conheça. Ele chama_ Abra Cadabra._ E, mais uma coisa Hermione: tente começar a se acostumar a chamar Voldemort de Tom para que você não o chame de Voldemort sem querer. Agora vão. Os dois."

Disse boa noite para Dumbledore e para Severo e me dirigi ao salão comunal da Grifinoria com o pensamento de que esses seriam os 25 dias mais longos da minha vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Depois da ultima vez que encontrei Dumbledore, ele saiu do castelo por uma semana. Harry estava muito preocupado em perseguir o Malfoy para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa e Ron, bem Ron estava como sempre.

Quando faltava 20 dias para poção ficar pronta, Harry foi mais uma vez atrás do Malfoy, mas dessa vez ele não estava na sala precisa, e sim no banheiro conversando com a Murta. Pelo que ele me contou, o Malfoy estava falando algo do tipo "se eu não fizer isso ele vai me matar" e estava chorando. Tenho certeza que Draco estava se referindo a matar Dumbledore, mas Harry não podia descobrir isso, não até que Dumbledore estivesse 'morto'.

Eles começaram a duelar, e Draco tentou lançar um Crucio em Harry que se defendeu com um maldito _Sectumsempra _que ele viu no livro de Príncipe. Conclusão, o Malfoy quase morreu. Por sorte Severo estava passando por perto e ouviu os gritos da Murta e conseguiu salvar o Malfoy. Depois disso Harry se livrou de livro do Príncipe o escondendo na sala Precisa.

No jantar daquele mesmo dia uma coruja extremamente preta veio voando em minha direção. Antes que ela pudesse pousar, Gina disse "Para quem será aquela coruja? Hoje não é dia de correio."

"Bem, ela esta vindo na nossa direção" disse Lilá, e assim que ela terminou de falar a coruja parou na minha frente. Peguei a carta e reconheci a letra de Severo no meu nome que estava escrito do lado de fora do envelope.

"Quem te mandou essa carta Mione?" Perguntou Ron.

"Não sei" menti descaradamente. Ainda bem que ninguém percebeu. Abri a carta e a li em baixo da mesa para que ninguém visse o que estava escrito. Não era muita coisa, apenas:

"_Hermione,_

_Encontre-me imediatamente na sala de DCAT._

_SS"_

Guardei a carta em um dos bolsos da minha veste e me levantei indo em direção das Masmorras sem dar importância para o que meus amigos perguntavam-me.

Cheguei à sala de DCAT e encontrei a porta aberta e a luz acesa. Vi que Severo estava encostado em sua mesa. Ele me pediu para fechar a porta e em seguida lançou um Abaffiato na sala. Aproximei-me e sentei em uma das mesas de frente para ele e fiquei esperando que ele falasse o que quer que fosse. Não demorou muito para começar e percebi que estava bravo. "Vou perguntar apenas uma vez. Onde o Potter aprendeu aquele feitiço?"

Era isso então. Contei tudo para Severo, desde que Harry pegou o livro no começo do ano; a troca das capas; as dicas do livro; o tal do Príncipe Mestiço; falei tudo, e por ultimo disse que depois do incidente com o Malfoy, Harry escondeu o livro na Sala Precisa.

Depois que terminei, Severo me contou que o livro era dele nos tempos de Hogwarts e que ele havia inventado o Sectumsempra, mas que nunca imaginou que alguém iria achar o livro, e que muito menos seria burro o bastante para fazer um feitiço desconhecido e escrito a lápis. Exatamente o que eu havia dito a Harry no começo do ano letivo. "Dumbledore pediu para eu te entregar esses livros Hermione" Severo disse depois de um tempo que ficamos conversando. Ele foi até um armário no fundo da sala e de lá tirou quatro livros de aparência muito velha, e voltando para onde eu estava me entregou-os. "Ele quer que você os estude."

Peguei o primeiro livro da pilha e dei uma folheada. Fiquei abismada com o que vi, então passei para o segundo e assim por diante constatando que todos eram sobre o mesmo assunto. "Mas eles são sobre Artes das Trevas!" disse espantada. Como assim Dumbledore quer que eu estude Artes das Trevas!

"Eu sei, mas Dumbledore acha que é melhor você estar preparada para qualquer coisa, principalmente enquanto estiver sozinha no passado. Você também está dispensada das aulas de DCAT. Não se preocupe que suas notas não vão cair por isso. Se você tiver alguma duvida sobre qualquer coisa fale comigo."

Fiz um feitiço desilusório nos livros para não correr o risco de alguém ver sobre o que eles eram e me despedi de Severo.

No caminho ao salão comunal fui imaginando uma desculpa, pois tinha certeza que meus amigos iriam querer saber o motivo para eu ter saído correndo no jantar. Decidi falar meia verdade. Chegando fui direto para meu quarto e guardei os livros dentro da minha bolsa para que ninguém os achasse. Desci novamente e encontrei Harry, Gina, Ron e Lilá sentados nos sofás na frente da lareira. Aproximei-me e sentei no chão ao lado deles. Como tinha certeza que aconteceria, Harry me perguntou "Mione, onde você foi com tanta pressa, e porque demorou tanto?"

"Desculpem-me ter saído daquele jeito" disse a todos "é que Dumbledore pediu para me ver imediatamente."

"E o que ele tanto queria? Ou você também não pode falar?" disse Harry.

"Ele disse que eu fui dispensada das aulas de DCAT."

"O que? Mas por que você? Eu que não aguento mais aquele seboso! Bem que eu podia ter mais alguns horários livres!" Reclamou Ron. Todos nós demos risadas do que ele disse.

"Verdade Mi. Porque você foi dispensada das aulas?"

"Ele quer que eu estude uma outra coisa ao invés de DCAT. Mas sobre o que é eu não posso falar nada." Graça a Merlin não perguntaram mais nada. Enquanto eles conversavam, ou melhor, se agarravam, eu fiquei pensando no que me aguardava no futuro próximo.

Sem as aulas de DCAT, eu tinha 6 períodos livres na semana, e ocupei esse tempo estudando os livros que Dumbledore me deu. No começo eu fiquei horrorizada, mas depois parei de me preocupar. Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas eu gostei de estudar Artes das Trevas. Era uma matéria muito interessante que de certa forma me fascinava. Se pudesse tenho certeza que ficaria o dia inteiro só estudando isso. Não precisei nem uma vez procurar Severo para ele me ajudar.

Uma semana depois de Severo me dar os livros, eu recebi de manha uma carta por Fawkes para me encontrar com Dumbledore e com Severo no mesmo horário de antes, por que a poção já estava pronta.

A noite sai do dormitório sem que ninguém me visse. Nem precisei pensar no caminho para o gabinete do diretor, parece que meus pés se acostumaram rapidamente a fazer aquele trajeto.

Cheguei lá e Dumbledore e Severo já me esperavam. Fomos direto resolver o que precisávamos, pois já estávamos em maio e a partir de agora cada dia perdido era um dia a menos para nos prepararmos para o ataque dos comensais em Hogwarts. Agora eram menos de dois meses, e o tempo passa rápido.

"Então Hermione, você esta conseguindo estudar os livros que te dei? Pelo que Severo me disse você não foi procurá-lo nem uma vez." Disse Dumbledore.

"Sim, na verdade estou indo muito bem. Arte das Trevas é bem mais fácil do que parece. É uma matéria bem interessante" admiti "Até amanha a noite terminarei o ultimo livro."

Vi que eles se entreolharam, e percebi que escondiam algo de mim. Tudo bem, quando fosse à hora eu descobriria o que é. "Bem" disse Dumbledore me entregando mais dois livros parecidos com os outros quatro. "Tenho mais esses livros. Não tenha pressa. O importante é que você entenda o máximo possível."

"Sim senhor."

"Severo, agora explique como a poção funciona."

Severo colocou a mão dentro da capa e me entregou uma caixinha dessas de jóia trouxa. Quando abri, vi que tinha um lindo colar de ouro de duas voltas. Em cada volta havia o que eu poderia dizer ser uma perola se não fosse o fato de uma delas ser verde e a outra vermelha.

"Use sempre esse colar." disse Severo "O ouro e as perolas conseguem manter a poção em perfeito estado por até cinco anos, então esse será seu prazo se você quiser voltar." Coloquei o colar no pescoço e reparei que a perola vermelha ficava na corrente de cima e a verde na de baixo. "Quando você for para o passado, você vai pegar a perola vermelha e estourar ela com as duas mãos enquanto diz _Chronus 1944. _Quando você quiser voltar, você fará a mesma coisa com a perola verde, mas vai dizer _Chronus1997. _Entendeu?"

"Sim. _Chronus 1944 _e perola vermelha para ir, e _Chronus1997 _e perola verde para voltar."

"Ótimo. A perola vermelha te levará para uma rua perto do orfanato de Tom, e a verde irá te trazer para essa sala."

"Agora preste atenção. Quando você aparecer no passado, eu" disse Dumbledore "irei te encontrar no orfanato. Você me contará que veio do futuro, mandada por mim em uma missão. A partir do momento que eu te conhecer no passado, eu saberei o que aconteceu com você, aqui no presente. Como ainda não sei quando você irá 'viajar' quero que você escolha uma bolsa que você possa carregar facilmente para todo lugar. Coloque nela um feitiço indetectável de expansão, guarde algumas coisas suas, os livros que te dei e essa mala." ele me estendeu uma pequena mala que cabia na palma da minha mão" Ela está encolhida. Use o Engorgio para fazê-la voltar ao tamanho normal. Dentro dessa mala tem algumas roupas da época, e você poderá usá-la quando for para Hogwarts. E por ultimo, aqui tem alguns galeões para você usar no passado" disse me estendendo um saquinho de pano bem pesado. "Te avisarei quando souber quando Hogwarts será invadida. Agora, vá, e esteja sempre pronta."

"Sim. Boa noite." Sai levando a mini-mala e os novos livros.

**Nota da autora:**

**Desculpem a demora para postar... esta semana está sendo um pouco corrida. Enfim! Espero que estejam gostando!**

**XOXO**

**ABNiterói**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Maio passou rapidamente. Harry e Ron estranharam um pouco eu andar com uma bolsinha para todo o lado, mas depois de um tempo eles cansaram de tentar descobrir o que tinha de tão importante nela.

Junho também passou rápido. Estávamos nas ultimas semanas de aula e até agora não havíamos percebido nenhum sinal de invasão.

Era um sábado antes da ultima semana de aula quando um garoto da Corvinal veio entregar uma carta para Harry. Depois que ele leu a carta, ele disse para mim e para Ron "É de Dumbledore. Ele esta pedindo para eu encontrar com ele agora. Tchau."

Harry foi em direção do gabinete de Dumbledore, e eu e Ron fomos para o salão comunal. Sentamos em frente à lareira e tentamos, por um tempo, imaginar o que Dumbledore queria falar com Harry. Depois de mais ou menos 40 minutos, Harry voltou correndo. "Dumbledore pediu para te dar. Já volto falar com vocês." Harry disse jogando um envelope no meu colo e subindo para seu dormitório.

Abri a carta e vi que era de Severo. Estava escrito:

"_Hermione,_

_Draco vai fazer a invasão hoje. Esteja preparada para lutar. Depois que eu 'matar' Dumbledore, terei que fugir com os Comensais._

_Madame Pomfrey está sobre efeito da Imperius. Ela vai dar a poção Polissuco para um cadáver parecer o Dumbledore._

_Não se preocupe, irá dar tudo certo. Mande-me uma carta quando tudo estiver tranquilo. Manteremos contato._

_SS_

_Ps.: Estou mandando um frasco de Felix Felicis para você tomar hoje."_

Espiei dentro do envelope e vi um frasco com um liquido dourado que identifiquei como a Felix. Vi Harry descendo as escadas e guardei a carta novamente enquanto ele chegava perto de mim e de Ron.

"Escutem..." Harry nos contou rapidamente que estava indo com Dumbledore atrás de uma Horcrux e que ele tinha falado com a professora Trelawney e ela disse-lhe que alguém estava comemorando algo na sala precisa. "Então vocês entendem o que isto significa?" Harry terminou de uma vez. "Dumbledore não estará aqui esta noite, então Malfoy terá campo livre para o que quer que seja que ele está tramando. Não, me escutem!" Ele disse bravo, quando viu que eu ia interromper. Ele estava certo, mas não podia saber disso. "Eu sei que era Malfoy celebrando na Sala Precisa. Aqui" Ele jogou o Mapa do Maroto em minhas mãos. "Vocês têm que vigiar ele e Snape também. Usem qualquer pessoa que vocês conseguirem da AD também. Hermione, aqueles galeões que usávamos para entrar em contato com a AD ainda funcionam, certo? Dumbledore disse que ele colocou proteção extra na escola, mas se Snape estiver envolvido, ele saberá que proteção é essa e como evitá-la, mas ele não estará esperando que vocês o estejam vigiando, estará?"

"Harry" tentei dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Não tenho tempo para argumentar. Peguem isso também" Ele jogou uma meia nas mãos de Rony.

"Obrigado" disse Rony. "Hum, porque eu preciso de meias?"

"Você vai precisar do que está dentro delas, é Felix Felicis. Dividam entre vocês e Gina. Digam 'tchau' a ela por mim. Eu preciso ir, Dumbledore está me esperando."

"Não!" Tentei falar mais uma vez enquanto Rony desenrolava a pequena garrafa com a poção, olhando intimidado. "Nós não queremos, leve você! Quem sabe o que vocês vão enfrentar?"

"Eu ficarei bem, estarei com Dumbledore" disse Harry. "Eu quero saber que vocês estarão bem... não me olhe assim, Hermione. Vejo vocês depois."

Harry saiu correndo, e no instante seguinte eu já estava no meu quarto. Bebi toda a Felix Felicis que Severo me deu – sei que foi egoísmo beber tudo, mas Severo havia mandado para mim, e eu sinceramente não estava com a mínima vontade de morrer aquela noite. Fui até minha mala e revirei ela até achar o galeão da AD. Mandei uma mensagem escrita 'URGENTE. Encontro na sala precisa em 5 min. Levem quem puderem. Só gente de confiança.'

Desci e Ron, Gina e Lilá estavam me esperando. Pelo estado que elas estavam imaginei que Ron já havia contado o que iria acontecer.

"Vi sua mensagem Mi. Vamos para sala?" perguntou Gina assim que cheguei perto deles.

"Sim, vamos rápido."

Fomos correndo até a sala, mas tivemos o azar de quase esbarrar com Filch no meio do caminho, e chegando lá vimos que praticamente todos estavam nos esperando. Lilá fechou a porta enquanto eu corria os olhos pela sala. Estavam lá:Neville, Parvati, Lino Jordan, Dino, Simas, Alicia Spinnet, Cólin e Dênis Creevey, Padma, Luna, Antônio Goldstein, Miguel Corner, Terêncio Boot, Ana Abott, Susana Bonnes e Zacarias Smith. Fui à frente deles e contei o que Harry havia falado para mim e para Ron. Sabia que a Felix estava me guiando a falar as palavras certas então não me preocupei. Quando terminei meu pequeno discurso, perguntei a todos "Quem está disposto a ajudar?"

"Eu!" Todos disserem e levantaram as mãos. Dividi-os em quatro grupos e mandei cada um para um lugar do castelo. A divisão ficou:

1º grupo

Neville, Dino, Luna e Ana

Térreo

2º grupo

Parvati, Simas, Colin e Denis

Primeiro Andar

3º grupo

Lino, Alicia, Padma e Terencio

Terceiro Andar

4º grupo

Antonio, Miguel, Susana e Zacarias

Quinto Andar

Assim que todos saíram, chamei Ron, Lilá e Gina.

"Ron cadê a Felix?" Ele me deu à meia "Ótimo. Bebem vocês. Um gole para cada. Deve dar até o que quer que vá acontecer acabe."

"E você Mi?" perguntou Gina.

"Não se preocupem comigo. Eu ficarei bem. Agora bebam isso logo. Precisamos sair daqui." Sabia que a qualquer momento Draco chegaria para deixar os Comensais entrarem. Depois que os três beberam Lilá me perguntou "Onde nós vamos fazer vigia?"

"Aqui no sétimo andar mesmo." Eu tinha que ficar de olho e ver quando Dumbledore chegasse. Não seria muito legal se metade da escola presenciasse Severo o 'matando'.

Fomos para o corredor e ficamos um bom tempo apenas andando sem que nada acontecesse. De repente, vimos que Tonks vinha em nossa direção. Quando nos encontramos ela disse

"Ola meninos, como vocês estão? Cadê o Harry?"

"Estamos bem" disse antes dos outros. Estava com a sensação de que não devia deixar ninguém falar. "O Harry está com Dumbledore. O que você esta fazendo aqui na escola?" Perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

"Nada não. Só precisava entregar uma carta para Alvo, mas Severo me disse que ele foi beber em Hogsmead. Vou esperar por aqui... E o que vocês estão fazendo fora da cama há essa hora? Daqui a pouco Fitch pega vocês."

"Acho que isso não importa" ao contrario dela, sabia que mentir não era o caminho já que estávamos do mesmo lado. "Provavelmente a escola será invadida antes de Dumbledore voltar e estamos fazendo ronda pelo castelo. Temos grupos no térreo e nos 1º, 3º e 5º andares. Fora nós, é claro, que estamos patrulhando o 7°."

"Como vocês sabem da invasão?"

"Acho que isso não importa agora. O que importa é unirmos nossas forças e lutarmos o máximo possível para que nada aconteça."

"Você esta certa. Vamos continuar juntos?"

"Sim!" disseram Gina e Lilá.

Voltamos a vigiar. Quase meia hora depois, Ron nos chamou.

"Ei, gente, venham aqui! Vejam isso! O Malfoy sumiu do mapa" ele disse nos mostrando o Mapa dos Marotos. "Isso quer dizer que ele está na sala precisa."

"Vamos para lá" disse Tonks.

Chegamos onde normalmente a porta da sala se abria e pouco depois a porta foi aberta. Malfoy saiu sozinho segurando a mão da Glória. No instante que nos viu, jogou algo no chão que criou uma cortina de fumaça preta nos impedindo de ver qualquer coisa. Tentamos vários feitiços, mas nenhum de nós cinco obtemos resultado. Eu sabia um feitiço das Trevas que acabaria com aquilo na hora, mas com Tonks por perto, não podia me arriscar tanto. Ouvimos passos por perto, e sabíamos que eram os Comensais. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a fumaça se dissipou. Peguei o mapa de Ron e guardei-o na minha bolsa.

"Corram! Vão avisar os outros que a invasão começou. Deve haver pelo menos quinze Comensais no castelo. Eu vou ficar aqui e aviso vocês pelas moedas se mais algum Comensal aparecer." Disse rapidamente. Eles acenaram com a cabeça e foram correndo.

Escondi-me em um lugar escuro, mas que me permitia ver a entrada para sala precisa e as escadas para Torre de Astronomia. Algo me dizia que era importante ficar de olho lá. Dez minutos depois, um Comensal que acho que se chamava Gibbon subiu correndo para Torre, e dois minutos depois ele voltou. Acho que ele foi lançar a marca Negra.

Um tempo depois, vi Draco subir as escadas. Agora acabaria rápido, e eu praticamente não havia lutado. Ouvi vozes lá de cima e imaginei que Dumbledore já havia voltado com Harry. Um pouco depois outros Comensais subiram para torre. Eu podia ouvir feitiços sendo lançados. Por ultimo Severo subiu. Deixei que ele me visse, e ele veio falar comigo.

"Saia daqui. Não deixem que percebam que você não lutou. Vá até minha sala. A Lovegood está lá cuidando do Flitwick. Mude a memória dela. Faça parecer que você esteve com ela o tempo todo. Minta. Ninguém pode desconfiar que Alvo esteja vivo. Entendeu?"

"Sim. Boa sorte Severo." Sai do sétimo andar correndo e fui escondida até a sala de Severo. Encontrei Luna de costas para mim, e não perdi tempo.

"Obliviate!" disse fazendo com que ela pensasse que estávamos juntas o tempo todo. Comecei a encenar. "Por Merlin, Luna! O que vamos fazer com ele?"

"Calma, Mi. Você está com aquele mapa?"

"Sim"

"Fique olhando nele. Quando os Comensais forem embora, nós o levaremos para a Ala Hospitalar."

"Boa idéia, Luna "Ela sorriu para mim. Naquela hora me senti tão culpada por estar mentindo assim... Mas era necessário. Sentei ao lado dela, e ficamos juntas olhando para o mapa e esperando que tudo acabasse."

Momentos depois vimos os pontinhos que representavam Severo e Draco se mexendo rapidamente. Atrás deles vinham os Comensais. Sabia que havia acabado. Quando eles sumiram do mapa, eu e Luna fizemos um feitiço juntas e levantamos o professor no ar. O levamos para a Ala Hospitalar, e quando chegamos lá, já havia varias pessoas na fila para serem atendidas. Deixamos o professor em uma maca e em seguida fui ajudar Madame Pomfrey a cuidar dos feridos.

Aos poucos, varias pessoas foram chegando à sala. Por ultimo vieram Harry e Gina.

"Você está bem Harry?" Perguntou Lupin

"Estou bem... como está Gui?" Harry olhou sobre meu ombro e viu o rosto de Gui, tão ferido e rasgado que ele olhou estranhamente. "Você não pode curar as feridas com feitiços ou algo assim?" ele perguntou à enfermeira.

"Nenhuma magia vai resolver isto" disse Madame Pomfrey. "Eu tentei de tudo que conheço, mas não há nenhuma cura para mordidas de lobisomem."

"Mas ele não foi mordido na lua cheia "disse Rony "Greyback não tinha se transformado, então certamente Gui não vai ser um, um...?" Ele olhou inseguro para Lupin.

"Não, eu não acho que Gui tenha virado um lobisomem" disse Lupin. "Mas isso não quer dizer que não houve contaminação. Essas feridas são amaldiçoadas. É provável que elas não sejam totalmente curadas e... Gui pode ter algumas características de lobo de agora em diante."

"Acho que talvez Dumbledore saiba de alguma coisa que possa resolver" disse Rony. "Onde está ele? Gui lutou com aqueles maníacos na Ordem de Dumbledore, Dumbledore deve a ele, ele não pode deixá-lo neste estado!"

"Ron... Dumbledore está morto" disse Gina.

"Não!" Lupin olhou assustado de Gina para Harry, como se Harry pudesse contradizê-la, mas, quando Harry fez sinal negativo, Lupin desmoronou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Gui, com suas mãos sobre seu rosto.

"Como ele morreu?" sussurrou Tonks.

"Snape o matou" disse Harry. "Eu estava lá, eu o vi. Nós chegamos atrás da Torre de Astronomia porque era lá o lugar em que estava a Marca... Dumbledore estava ruim, estava fraco, mas eu acho que ele entendeu que aquilo era uma armadilha quando ouviu passos correndo pela escada. Ele me imobilizou, eu não podia fazer nada, estava debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Então Malfoy apareceu na porta e o desarmou." Coloquei as mãos à boca para me impedir de dizer o que de verdade aconteceu. Ron gemeu. A boca de Luna estremeceu.

"Mais Comensais da Morte chegaram e então Snape... Snape o matou. Com o Avada Kedavra." Madame Pomfrey desatou a chorar. Começamos a ouvir Fawkes cantar. Sabia que cada pessoa ouvia o que estava sentindo. Eu senti paz e esperança. Eu era a única ali que sabia que Dumbledore estava vivo, e isso me deixava feliz. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, ouvindo, mas aquela musica pareceu de certa forma tranquilizar a todos nós.

Não sei quando, a Prof. McGonagall entrou na ala hospitalar. Como todo o resto, ela sofreu sequelas da recente batalha: haviam feridas em seu rosto e sua túnica estava rasgada.

"Molly e Arthur estão a caminho" ela disse, e o feitiço da musica foi quebrado. Todos despertamos como se estivéssemos estado em transe.

"Harry, o que aconteceu? De acordo com Hagrid, você estava com Prof. Dumbledore quando ele... quando aconteceu. Ele disse que Prof. Snape estava envolvido em algo."

"Snape matou Dumbledore!" disse Harry. Ela olhou fixamente pra ele nesse momento, então se alarmou; Madame Pomfrey, que pareceu ter desmoronado com ela, correu adiante, conjurando uma cadeira que apareceu ar e ofereceu para McGonagall.

"Snape - repetiu McGonagall fracamente, caindo sobre a cadeira. "Nós todos sabíamos... mas ele confiou... sempre... Snape... Eu não posso acreditar..."

"Snape era altamente aplicado em Oclumência" disse Lupin. "Eu sempre soube disso."

"Mas Dumbledore jurava que ele estava do nosso lado!" murmurou Tonks. "Eu sempre achei que Dumbledore soubesse qualquer coisa sobre Snape que nós não sabíamos..."

"Ele sempre sugeriu que tinha uma séria razão para confiar em Snape" murmurou McGonagall "Eu quero dizer... com a história de Snape... claro que era de se espantar...mas Dumbledore me disse claramente que o arrependimento de Snape era verdadeiro. Não queria ouvir uma palavra contra ele."

"Eu adoraria saber o que Snape disse para convencê-lo" disse Tonks. Eu ouvia a conversa me segurando. Não podia estragar tudo. Dumbledore está morto, tentei me convencer apesar de saber que era mentira.

"Eu sei" disse Harry, e todos olhamos para ele. "Snape passou a Voldemort a informação que o permitiu perseguir os meus pais. Então Snape disse a Dumbledore que não sabia o que estava fazendo, que ele estava realmente arrependido do que tinha feito, arrependido de tê-los matado."

"E Dumbledore acreditou nisso?" disse Lupin, desconfiado. "Dumbledore acreditou que Snape sentia muito por James estar morto? Snape odiava James..."

"E ele achava que minha mãe não valia nada. Porque ela havia nascido trouxa... 'Sangue-ruim'... era como ele a chamava."

"Isso é tudo culpa minha" - Prof. McGonagall. Ela parecia desorientada contorcendo um pano molhado em suas mãos. "Minha culpa. Eu mandei Filius trazer Snape essa noite. Na verdade, pedi para ele vir e ajudar-nos! Se eu não tivesse alertado Snape quanto ao que estava acontecendo ele nunca poderia ter unido forças com os Comensais da Morte. Eu não acho que ele sabia que eles estavam lá antes de Filius ter dito à ele, acho que ele não sabia que eles estavam chegando."

"Não é culpa sua Minerva" disse Lupin firmemente. "Nós todos precisávamos de ajuda, estávamos satisfeitos por Snape estar a caminho."

"Então, quando ele chegou para a batalha, passou para o lado dos Comensais da Morte?" perguntou Harry.

"Eu não sei realmente como isso aconteceu" disse McGonagall "Isso tudo é tão confuso... Dumbledore havia nos dito que ia deixar a escola por poucas horas e que ficássemos patrulhando os corredores só pra garantir... Remus, Gui e Nymphadora iriam se juntar a nós... e então nós parecíamos calmos. Nós sabíamos que ninguém poderia entrar voando. Havia poderosos encantamentos em cada entrada do castelo. Eu não sei como os comensais da Morte podem ter entrado."

"Eu sei" disse Harry, e explicou, resumidamente, sobre o par de Armários Sumidouros e a passagem mágica que eles formavam. "Então eles entraram através da Sala Precisa."

"Eu estraguei tudo, Harry" disse Ron tristemente. "Nós fizemos como você nos disse: checamos o Mapa do Maroto e não conseguimos ver Malfoy nele, então achamos que ele poderia estar na Sala Precisa. Então eu, Gina, Mione, Lilá e Tonks fomos checá-la... mas Malfoy conseguiu fugir."

"Ele saiu da sala uma hora depois de começarmos a procurá-lo" disse Gina. "Ele estava sozinho, apertando com força aquele braço horrível e enrugado."

"A Mão da Glória" disse Rony "Fornece luz apenas para quem a segura, lembra?"

"De qualquer maneira" Gina continuou "Ele devia estar vendo se a barra tava limpa para deixar os Comensais da Morte saírem, porque, no momento em que ele nos viu, jogou alguma coisa no ar e tudo ficou negro."

"Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru" disse Ron amargamente "Dos Fred e Jorge."

"Nós tentamos de tudo, Lumos, Incêndio "disse Gina. "Nada quebrava a escuridão. Tudo que nós pudemos fazer foi tatear a saída para o corredor de novo e, ao mesmo tampo, nós pudemos ouvir pessoas correndo atrás de nós. Obviamente Malfoy pode ver com aquela coisa na mão e os estava guiando, mas nós não ousamos lançar feitiços ou qualquer coisa no caso de nos colidirmos e, na hora em que chegamos a um corredor iluminado, eles já tinham ido."

"Felizmente" disse Lupin, rouco. "Ron, Gina, Lilá e Tonks se encontraram conosco quase que imediatamente e nos disseram o que tinha acontecido. Nós encontramos os Comensais da Morte minutos depois, indo em direção à Torre de Astronomia. Malfoy obviamente não esperava encontrar mais pessoas vigiando; ele pareceu ter esgotado seu suprimento de Pó. Uma luta ocorreu, eles se dispersaram e nós começamos a persegui-los. Um deles, Gibbon, fugiu e correu para as escadarias da torre." Ah! Sabia que o nome dele era Gibbon.

"Para conjurar a Marca?" perguntou Harry.

"Ele deve ter feito isso sim. Eles devem ter planejado aquilo antes de deixar a Sala Precisa" disse Lupin. "Mas eu acho que Gibbon não gostou da idéia de ficar esperando por Dumbledore lá sozinho, porque ele voltou correndo e acabou sendo atingido por uma maldição da Morte."

"Então, depois que Ron, Lilá, Gina e Tonks saíram do sétimo andar, onde você estava Mione?"

Comecei meu teatro novamente. Disse para todos. "Fiquei por mais um tempo perto da entrada da sala Precisa, para ver se mais algum Comensal ia chegar. Depois de um tempo percebi que ninguém mais viria, e fui para o lado de fora do escritório de Snape, com Luna. Nós esperamos por algum tempo e nada aconteceu." Comecei a inventar, e como ainda estava sobre efeito da Felix, não temi que Luna dissesse que eu estava mentindo. "Era quase meia-noite quando o Prof. Flitwick apareceu correndo. Ele estava gritando sobre Comensais da Morte no castelo. Eu não acho que ele tenha percebido que eu e Luna estávamos lá, apenas foi a caminho do escritório de Snape e nós o ouvimos dizendo a Snape tinha que ir com ele e ajudá-lo, e então nós ouvimos uma forte pancada e Snape veio empurrando-o de dentro de sua sala e ele nos disse e ... Eu fui tão estúpida, Harry!" disse em um sussurro. "Ele disse que o Prof. Flitwick havia desmaiado e que nós deveríamos ir e cuidar dele enquanto ele ia ajudar na batalha contra os Comensais. Nós fomos à sala dele ver se podíamos ajudar o Prof. Flitwick e fazê-lo recuperar a consciência... e, oh, isso é tão óbvio agora, Snape deve ter estuporado Flitwick, mas nós não sabíamos, Harry, nós apenas deixamos Snape ir."

"Não é culpa sua Hermione" disse-me Lupin. "Hermione, se você não tivesse obedecido Snape, tentando tirá-lo do caminho, ele provavelmente teria matado você e Luna."

"Depois, então, ele subiu" disse Harry "e ele encontrou o lugar onde vocês todos estavam lutando..."

"Nós estávamos com problemas, estávamos perdendo" disse Tonks em voz baixa. "Gibbon havia sido derrotado, mas o resto dos Comensais da morte parecia disposto a lutar até a morte. Neville estava machucado; Gui havia sido ferido por Greyback... estava escuro... havia feitiços voando para todos os lados... Malfoy havia desaparecido... Então mais Comensais correram atrás dele, mas um deles bloqueou a escada atrás deles com algum tipo de feitiço... Nós continuamos a lutar. E então Snape estava lá. E então não estava."

"Eu o vi correndo em direção a nós, mas aquele Comensal da Morte gigante jogou um feitiço que me atirou pra trás e eu abaixei a cabeça desmaiei e perdi a noção das coisas" disse Gina.

"Ele estava indo para torre, mas para ajudá-los, não para impedi-los... e eu aposto que ele tinha uma Marca Negra para ultrapassar aquela barreira... então, o que aconteceu quando ele voltou?"

"Bem, um Comensal da Morte soltou um feitiço que fez desabar metade do teto e, além disso, quebrou o feitiço que bloqueava a passagem" disse Lupin. "Nós todos esperamos, e então Snape e o garoto surgiram de dentro da poeira... obviamente nenhum de nós os atacou."

"Nós os deixamos passar" disse Tonks "Nós achamos que eles estavam fugindo dos Comensais... depois um outro Comensal e Greyback vieram atrás e nós lutamos de novo. Eu pensei ter ouvido Snape gritar alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que..."

"Ele gritou: 'Acabou'" Disse Harry. "Ele fez o que pretendia."

Todos ficamos em silencio. As portas de a ala hospitalar se abriram, fazendo todos se sobressaltassem: o Senhor e a Sra. Weasley estavam vindo, e Fleur estava atrás deles, seu lindo rosto estava aterrorizado.

"Moly, Arthur..." disse McGonagall "Eu sinto muito."

"Gui" sussurrou Sra. Weasley "Gui. Oh, Gui."

Lupin e Tonks haviam levantado apressadamente e se afastado para que Senhor E Sra. Weasley pudessem se aproximar da cama. A Sra. Weasley curvou-se sobre seu filho e levou seus lábios até sua testa sangrenta.

"Você disse que Greyback atacou-o" perguntou Sr. Weasley à McGonagall "Mas que ele não estava transformado? O que isso significa? O que vai acontecer com Gui?"

"Nós ainda não sabemos" disse McGonagall

"Provavelmente haverá alguma contaminação, Arthur" disse Lupin. "É um caso estranho, provavelmente o único... Nós não sabemos qual será o comportamento dele quando acordar..." A Sra. Weasley pegou a pegajosa pomada de Madame Pomfrey e começou a passar nas feridas de Gui.

"E Dumbledore?" Disse o senhor Weasley. "Minerva, isso é verdade...? Ele realmente está...?" Minerva acenou afirmativamente "Dumbledore se foi" sussurrou.

"Claro que não importa como está sua aparência... Isso não é r-realmente importante...mas ele era um ga-garotinho muito bonito...sempre muito bonito...e ele ia se casar!"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" disse Fleur em voz alta. "O que você quis dizer com 'ele ia se casar'?" A Sra. Weasley levantou seu rosto coberto de lágrimas, olhando-a imediatamente.

"Bem... só que..."

"Você acha que Gui não gostaria de se casar comigo de qualquer maneira?" protestou Fleur. "Você acha que, por causa dessas mordidas, ele não vai me amar?"

"Não, não era isso o que eu..."

"Porque ele vai!" disse Fleur. "É preciso mais do que um Lobisomem para que Gui deixe de me amar."

"Bem, sim, tenho certeza" disse Sra Weasley. "Mas eu achei que talvez... dado que ele..."

"Você achou que eu não ia querer me casar com ele? Ou talvez você esperasse isso?" disse Fleur, suas narinas se dilatando. "O que importa a aparência dele? Eu sou bonita o bastante para nós dois, eu acho! Todas essas feridas mostram que meu noivo é corajoso! E eu faço isso!" ela acrescentou com firmeza, empurrado Sra. Weasley pro lado e tirando a pomada das mãos dela. A Sra. Weasley esbarrou em seu marido e viu Fleur limpando as feridas de Gui com uma expressão muito curiosa em seu rosto... Ninguém disse nada;

"Nossa tia-avó Muriel, tinha uma bela tiara feita por duendes, estou certa que posso convencê-la a emprestar pra você para o casamento. Ela gosta muito de Gui, você sabe, e ficaria linda em seu cabelo."

"Obrigada" disse Fleur com dignidade. "Eu estou certa de que ficará linda."

Então vi que ambas estavam chorando e se abraçando.

"Veja!" disse Tonks olhando para Lupin. "Ela ainda quer casar com ele, mesmo ele estando com essas mordidas! Ela não se importa!"

"É diferente" disse Lupin, olhando repentinamente tenso. "Gui não vai ser um lobisomem por completo. Os dois casos são completamentes..."

"Mas eu não me importo!" disse Tonks, agarrando a capa de Lupin e o chacoalhando. "Eu te disse um milhão de vezes..."

"E eu te disse milhões de vezes" disse Lupin, procurando evitar os olhos dela, olhando fixamente para o chão, "que eu sou muito velho pra você, muito pobre... muito perigoso..."

"Eu te disse desde o começo que você está colocando obstáculos ridículos nisso, Remus" disse a Sra. Weasley sobre o ombro de Fleur, enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas dela.

"Eu não estou sendo ridículo" disse Lupin firmemente. "Tonks merece alguém jovem e inteiro."

"Mas ela quer você" disse o Sr. Weasley com um pequeno sorriso. "E apesar de tudo, Remus, homens jovens e inteiros não permanecem, necessariamente, assim." Ele gesticulou tristemente para seu filho, encostando-se ao lado dele.

"Esse não... é o momento para discutir isso" disse Lupin, evitando o olhar de todos enquanto ele olhava em volta distraidamente. "Dumbledore está morto..."

"Dumbledore ficaria feliz que alguém soubesse que há algum amor no mundo" disse McGonagall, de forma direta, enquanto as portas do hospital abriam de novo e Hagrid entrava.

A parte de seu rosto que não estava encoberta pelo cabelo ou pela barba, estava grande e molhada; Ele estava tremendo e chorando em um grande, e manchado, pano em suas mãos.

"Fiz... Fiz o que mandou, Professora" ele engasgou. "Tirei o corpo de lá. A Prof. Sprout está levando as crianças de volta pra cama e Prof. Slughorn disse que os representantes do Ministério foram informados."

"Obrigada, Hagrid" disse McGonagall, levantando-se de uma vez e voltando a olhar pro grupo em volta da cama de Gui. "Eu terei que ver os representantes do Ministério, quando eles chegarem aqui. Hagrid, por favor, diga aos diretores das casas, Slughorn pode representar a Sonserina, que eu quero vê-los em minha sala imediatamente. Eu gostaria que você se juntasse a nós também." Enquanto Hagrid acenava afirmativamente, virou-se, e foi embora, ela olhou pra Harry atrás dela. "Antes de encontrá-los, gostaria de falar rapidamente com você, Harry. Se você vier comigo..." Harry levantou-se, murmurou "Vejo vocês daqui a pouco" para Ron, Gina, Lilá e para mim. Ele seguiu a Prof. McGonagall pra fora da ala Hospitalar.

Pouco depois de Harry sair, despedi-me de todos e fui para meu dormitório. Estava cansada, mas um pensamento não saia da minha cabeça. Apesar de não ter lutado, e de ser uma das únicas que não tinha nem um arranhão, eu não me sentia culpada. Onde minha coragem Grifinoria foi parar?


	10. Chapter 10 - Bônus 2

**Capítulo 10- Bônus**

_Aqui estou novamente. Há tempo não escrevia, pois cheguei a pensar ser coisa de garota. Escrever em um diário. Mas de todo jeito, não consigo ficar sem escrever. É uma forma de refletir sobre o que fiz e sobre o que vou fazer. Escrevendo tenho mais autocontrole de minhas ações, e sei que não fiz nada por impulso._

_Hoje eu e meus... seguidores conseguimos matar mais um maldito sangue ruim bem embaixo do nariz do diretor Dippet. Não me preocupo com ele, sim com Dumbledore. Ele olha-me como se soubesse de tudo que já fiz... Ele é o único que parece desconfiar de mim, o único que não está na palma de minha mão. Não tenho medo dele, e sim respeito._

_Não consigo entender por que dizerem que Hogwarts é um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo. Não sei de onde tiraram essa mentira, mas provavelmente foi antes de eu vir para cá._

_A cada dia que passa, vejo mais que não posso confiar na maioria de meus seguidores. Quando terminarmos Hogwarts, apenas alguns deles terão a honra de tornassem meus verdadeiros Comensais da Morte. Provavelmente Avery, Malfoy e os Black para começar. Com o tempo, o numero aumentará, sei disso. Só não posso fazer muita propaganda por enquanto, mas dentro de alguns anos todos conhecerão meu nome._

_Novamente as aulas estão acabando. O ano novamente passou rápido. Isso é bom e ruim. Bom por que agora falta apenas um ano para eu terminar meus estudos e ser maior de idade, então poderei finalmente colocar meus planos em pratica. Ruim, pois terei que voltar novamente aquele orfanato imundo. Graças a Merlin essa será a ultima vez que pisarei lá._

_Apesar do pouco tempo que falta para terminar os estudos, não consigo esquecer a sensação de que algo está faltando. Parece ser algo importante, algo que vai dizer se eu conseguirei ou não fazer todo que eu quero. Com certeza é bobeira de minha mente. Quando que eu iria depender de algo ou alguém para fazer o que quero?!_

_Mas sim. Existe uma coisa me preocupa. Tenho estado um pouco apreensivo com relação a um detalhe sobre as Horcrux. Apesar de este diário já ser uma, e o anel que peguei de Morfino outra, tenho receio de criar mais e acabar perdendo-me no mundo dos espíritos. Preciso achar um jeito de convencer Horácio a contar-me alguma coisa importante sobre até que ponto é seguro dividir a alma. Ele havia dito que gostava de abacaxis cristalizados, não é? Vou dar um jeito de achar alguns desse. Apesar de ser complicado, talvez eu tente fazer uma Felix Felicis nas férias, isso ajudaria muito._

_A primeira coisa que está na minha lista para quando terminar Hogwarts é descobrir aonde vou escondê-las, as Horcrux. Por enquanto ficarei com elas, de todo jeito não é seguro mante-las longe sem que eu tenha livre permissão para ir a qualquer lugar. Assim que puder, garantirei que ninguém as ache e se o fizer,vai sofrer muito._

_Tom Riddle_

**POVdesconhecido – aproximadamente 1980**

Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não comigo, não agora que meus pais estão resolvendo as coisas para o meu casamento.

Aproveitei que meus pais haviam saído, entrei na lareira e por meio de pó de flu fui para casa onde tinha certeza que ele estaria. Estava certa. Assim que sai daquela lareira, vi ele e seus amigos levantarem do sofá, e para meu desprezo vi que Dumbledore estava com eles lá.

Ficamos nos encarando em silencio por algum tempo, até que consegui ter coragem de dizer algo.

Avencei um pouco, senti a barra do meu vestido roçando do lado da pequena mesa de madeira. Parei em sua frente e disse secamente "Precisamos conversar."

"Fale, estou ouvindo" disse fazendo uma careta. Olhei em volta reparando que seus amigos e Dumbledore encaravam-me. Ele percebeu meu olhar, e completou "Se realmente que falar algo, fale na frente deles."

"Eu estou grávida" disse de uma vez, com raiva. Ele continuou olhando para mim como se eu não tivesse dito nada, como se fosse um fantasma. Isso me deixou com mais raiva ainda "Eu. Estou. Esperando. Um. Filho. Seu." disse pausadamente, esperando que dessa vez ele tivesse alguma reação.

"E... eu... O que eu tenho a ver com isso?" com certeza essa não foi a reação que esperava dele. Podia esperar essa resposta de qualquer um, mas dele? Nunca.

"O que você tem haver com isso?! A criança é sua. Meus pais estão resolvendo meu casamento, não posso chegar em casa simplesmente e dizer "Estou grávida!" Você deve conseguir imaginar muito bem a reação dos meus pais quando descobrirem que você é o pai dessa criança. Nós dois estaremos mortos em menos de um segundo! Por sorte eu consegui convencer meus pais a me deixarem viajar por quatro meses, e só casar quando eu voltar, mas já estou arriscando-me demais. Depois que essa criança nascer, eu não poderei ficar com ela."

"E você quer que EU fique com essa criança? Só pode estar louca! Eu não vou perder toda a minha vida cuidando de um pirralho!"

"E como você quer que eu cuide dela? Talvez deva da-la para sua mãe, ela adoraria corrigir o erro que fez com você." com isso ele ficou quieto. Certo que eu exagerei, colocando a mãe dele no meio, mas como dizem os trouxas, situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.

Respirei lentamente tentando me acalmar, e, pela primeira vez, agradeci por Dumbledore estar presente. Claro que não gostei nenhum pouco do olhar de pena que ele me lançou, mas... "Ela está certa" disse Dumbledore. Ele eu e seus amigos olhamos para ele abismados, então ele continuou "Essa criança sofreria muito se ficasse com a família. Principalmente depois que você saiu de casa. Sente-se. Vamos conversar."

Sentei-me em uma das poltronas ao mesmo tempo em que ele e seus amigos voltavam a sentar no sofá.

"Você realmente não está disposto a ficar com essa criança?"

"Não." disse ele sem ao menos pensar. Apesar de não deixar transparecer, isso me magoou muito.

"Bom, acho que neste caso o melhor seria esperar a criança nascer, e então pedir para que algum casal de trouxas cuide dela."

Apesar de não querer ficar longe do meu bebe, tive que concordar que esta era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

"Mas se eu fizer isso, como ficará a educação mágica da criança? E como poderei saber se a família que eu deixa-la vai cuidar bem de um bebe desconhecido?" não podia dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

"Não se preocupe com isso, querida" disse-me Dumbledore "Eu mesmo acharei uma família boa, e te mandarei uma carta assim que puder. Quando completar onze anos, seu filho receberá uma carta-convite para ingressar em Hogwarts como qualquer nascido trouxa."

"Certo, pode ser..." fiz menção de me levantar, mas Dumbledore me impediu perguntando "Só mais uma coisa. De quantos meses você está? Você disse que iria viajar. Quando vai?"

"Três meses. Vou no próximo fim de semana" afirmei. Vi o olhar questionador que Dumbledore lançava para mim. Ele parecia não entender alguma coisa.

"A criança nascerá com seis meses."_ ele_ disse por mim "É a genética da família... acontece sempre."

"Interessante... Isso te dará um mês para cuidar do bebe... bom..." murmurou Dumbledore. "Bem, se todos concordam; isso que será feito."

"Concordo com isso com uma condição" disse _ele._

"E que condição seria essa?" perguntei. Colocar condições para que? Assim já está muito bom.

"Que nós façamos um voto perpétuo para que ninguém fale a essa criança quem são os pais dela."

Ele só podia estar brincando. Levantei-me da poltrona, colocando-me em frente à Dumbledore.

"Agradeço sua ajuda" disse-lhe o mais educadamente que consegui "e estarei aguardando sua carta, mas não contem comigo para fazer esse voto perpétuo." ele sorriu para mim e acenou levemente. Ajeitei meu vestido, entrei novamente na lareira e voltei para casa.

**POV autora – quatro meses depois**

Uma jovem e bela mulher levantou de sua cama. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, sinal de que havia passado a noite chorando. Pegou sua varinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira, fez um aceno para o quarto em que estava, e enquanto seguia em direção ao banheiro, suas malas começaram a arrumarem-se sozinhas.

Olhando seu reflexo pelo espelho, podia ver-se uma pessoa bela, pele clara quase branca sem nenhuma marca de sol, contrastando com os longos, lisos e completamente negros cabelos. Seus olhos castanhos que podiam chegar a um azul escuro quando felizes, estavam no momento quase pretos de tristeza.

Ela voltou ao quarto e vestiu um vestido totalmente preto, como se estivesse de luto. O vestido justo contornava-lhe as curvas definidas chegando-lhe aos pés que estavam protegidos por uma linda sandália de salto também preta. A manga do vestido era formada apenas por uma fina camada de renda preta bordada à mão, que ia do busto até seu pulso.

A mulher foi até a cama, onde um bebe dormia tranquilamente, alheio a tristeza da mãe. Cuidadosamente a mulher envolveu o bebe em uma manta grossa, pegou sua mala e aparatou.

Chegou a uma rua desconhecida, mas sem movimento algum. Andou por alguns segundos até parar em frente a uma casa. Lentamente ela avançou até a porta, beijou a testa da criança e sussurrou-lhe "Eu te amo. Sempre pensarei em você". Ela se agachou, deixando a criança deitada no chão em frente à porta com um pequeno envelope ao lado. Tocou a campainha enquanto uma ultima lagrima escorria por seu rosto, e sem esperar ser atendida, aparatou.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

No dia seguinte, todas as aulas estavam suspensas, o ano letivo havia acabado. Hogsmead estava cheia de magos e bruxas preparando-se para dar adeus a Dumbledore.

Pouco antes de o funeral começar, uma carruagem azul do tamanho de uma casa, puxada por uma dúzia de cavalos alados gigantes, surgiu dos céus e aterrissou na borda da floresta. Vi oficiais do ministério da magia, incluindo o próprio Ministro da Magia, chegando e sendo acomodados no castelo. Eu, Harry, Ron, Lilá e Gina estávamos juntos o tempo todo. Nos visitamos a enfermaria duas vezes: Neville já tinha tido alta, mas Gui ainda estava sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Era café da manhã, e o salão estava incrivelmente quieto. Eu estava lendo a edição do dia do Profeta Diário quando Ron perguntou-me "Mais alguém que conhecemos morreu?" recuei ante a dureza forçada na voz dele.

"Não," disse dobrando o jornal. "ainda estão procurando Snape, mas nem sinal..."

"Claro que não," Harry me cortou, ele ficava irado cada vez que o assunto 'Severo' surgia "não vão encontrar Snape enquanto não encontrarem Voldemort, e se eles não o acharam em 16 anos..."

"Eu vou descansar" disse Gina interrompendo o que sabíamos que seria um longo discurso de Harry sobre o excesso de confiança de Alvo em Severo "Não tenho dormido bem desde... bem... dormir um pouco me faria bem." Ela beijou Harry (Rony desviou o olhar), acenou para nos 3 e partiu para o quarto das meninas.

Harry que ontem tinha me mostrado a nota dentro do pingente e eu havia visitando a biblioteca um pouco tentando descobrir algo. "Não," disse tristemente quando Harry me perguntou se eu tinha achado algo "eu tenho tentado, Harry, mas não achei nada... há vários bruxos conhecidos com essas iniciais: Rosalind Antigone Bungs... Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton... mas eles não parece se encaixar. Julgando pela nota nota, a pessoa que roubou a Horcrux conhecia Voldemort, e eu não acho indício algum de qualquer um dos dois ter tido algo a ver com ele..."

Eu nunca tinha ido a um funeral bruxo antes; não sabia o que esperar e estava um pouco preocupada sobre o que veria, e como me sentiria. Não parava de me perguntar se alguém ia desconfiar da morte de Dumbledore, e se o funeral seria real o bastante. Eu ainda achava difícil imaginar que Dumbledore tinha morrido, e mesmo sabendo a verdade, tinha que fingir estar triste para que ninguém desconfiasse.

Na hora do almoço, Professora McGonagall subiu e o triste zumbido de luto no Salão morreu completamente. "Está quase na hora" ela disse. "Por favor, sigam os seus Chefes das Casas até os jardins. Grifinória, comigo por favor." Nós formamos uma fila do lado de seus bancos praticamente em silêncio e fomos conduzidos em direção ao lago. O calor do sol esquentava meu rosto enquanto seguíamos a Professora McGonagall em silêncio para um local onde centenas de cadeiras haviam sido colocadas em fileiras. Um corredor levava ao centro delas onde havia uma mesa de mármore posta na frente com todas as cadeiras direcionadas à ela.

Uma extraordinária diversidade de pessoas já estavam acomodadas em metade das cadeiras: pobres e sábios, velhos e novos. Muitos não consegui reconhecer, mas teve alguns que sim, incluindo membros da Ordem da Fênix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Olho-Tonto Moody, Tonks com seu cabelo que havia retornado para um rosa choque, Remo Lupin, com quem ela parecia estar de mãos dadas, Sr e Sra Weasley, Gui ajudado por Fleur e seguido por Fred e George, que estavam vestindo jaquetas de pele de dragão preta. Vi Madame Maxime, que ocupava sozinha duas cadeiras e meia, Tom, o proprietário do Caldeirão Furado, o baixista cabeludo dogrupo bruxo As Esquisitonas, Ernie Frang, motorista do Noitibus, Madame Malkin, da loja de vestimentas do Beco Diagonal. Os fantasmas do castelo também estavam lá, pouco visíveis no brilho do sol, discerníveis apenas quando se moviam, resplandecendo cintilantes no ar.

Eu, Harry, Ron, Lilá e Gina procuramos lugares no final da fileira ao lado do lago. As pessoas estavam sussurrando umas às outras; parecia o som de um leve movimento na grama, mas a canção de Fawkes ainda estava alta mais ao longe. Neville chegou sendo ajudado a encontrar um lugar por Luna.

Firenze, permanecia como um sentinela próximo a margem d"água.

Depois que todos estavam acomodados, Hagrid passou caminhando vagorasamente no corredor entre as cadeiras. Ele estava chorando silenciosamente, sua face cintilando com as lágrimas, e em seus braços, escondido em um veludo decorado com lantejoulas e estrelas douradas, aquilo que devia ser corpo de Dumbledore.

Vi que Harry e Ron olhavam pálidos e chocados. As lágrimas estavam caindo densamente e rapidamente nas roupas de Gina e Lilá. Apesar de não podermos ver com clareza o que estava acontecendo na frente, Hagrid parecia ter posicionado o corpo cuidadosamente em cima da mesa.

Um pequeno homem de preto havia feito um longo discurso que eu sinceramente não prestei atenção, e agora havia acabado finalmente e reassumido seu assento.

As pessoas gritaram. Chamas brilhantes e brancas surgiram e envolveram o corpo de Dumbledore e a mesa sobre a qual ele estava era levantada cada vez mais alta obscurecendo a visão do corpo. Uma branca fumaça espiralada compôs formas estranhas no ar, então uma tumba de mármore branco cobriu o corpo de Dumbledore e a mesa onde ele repousara.

Lentamente as pessoas começaram a se mover e a falar. Percebi que a grande maioria estava com o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas. Eu era uma das únicas que não estava triste, mas vendo a tristeza dos outros, não pude deixar que uma lagrima escapasse e escorresse por meu rosto parando quando chegou na gola da minha camiseta.

Harry e Ron se olharam sérios, e ao mesmo tempo cada um puxou sua namorada para um lado. Tinha certeza que eles iam terminar com elas. Apesar de não concordar com isso, sabia que era o mais seguro para elas.

Gina e Lilá passaram por mim indo a caminho do castelo abraçadas e chorando. Ron se aproximou e vi a tristeza estampada em seu rosto. Ele não queria fazer isso. O abracei fortemente tentando em vão consola-ló. Quando Harry estava vindo em nossa direção, o Primeiro Ministro chamou-o e eles foram em direção ao lago.

Quando finalmente Harry voltou, soltei Ron e pergintei-lhe "O que Scrimgeour queria?"

"Ele me procurou para obter informações sobre Dumbledore e para ser o novo garoto propaganda do Ministério." Rimos fracamente e começamos a andar. Quando meus olhos pousaram no castelo, não pude evitar de dizer "Eu não posso aceitar a idéia de que nunca mais retornarei..." disse tristemente. "Como podem se quer pensar em fechar Hogwarts?"

"Talvez não fechem" disse Ron "Nós não estaremos em perigo maior aqui que em nossas casas, estaremos? Todos os lugares são iguais agora. Eu diria até que Hogwarts é mais segura que dentro da casa que qualquer bruxo possa defender." tenho certeza que quando Severo assumir a diretoria e os Comensais começarem a dar aulas ele vai mudar de opinião, mas quem sou eu para falar isso? "O quê você acha, Harry?"

"Eu não retornarei mesmo se reabrir" disse Harry. Mais uma vez Dumbledore estava certo.

"Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Mas então o que você fará?" disse fingindo curiosidade. Tinha certeza que ele iria atras das outras Horcrux.

"Eu vou retornar a casa dos Dursleys por enquanto, porque Dumbledore assim desejou" disse "Mas vai ser uma visita curta, e então irei embora."

"Então você partirá e não retornará para a escola?" perguntou Ron

"Eu pensei em ficar um tempo na Toca" murmurou Harry "Mastenho a sensação de que devo partir. E preciso visitar as sepulturas de meus pais, ele desejava isso. E então..."

"E então o quê?" perguntou Ron.

"Então eu tenho que encontrar os Horcruxes restantes, não tenho?" disse Harry, seus olhos postos sobre a branca tumba de Dumbledore, que refletia nas águas do lago. "Se Dumbledore estava certo, e eu tenho certeza que estava, existem ainda quatro delas lá fora. Eu preciso encontrá-las e destruí-las e então depois eu devo ir de encontro ao sétimo pedaço da alma de Voldemort, o pedaço que ainda permanece em seu corpo, e sou eu quem deverá encontrá-lo para matar. E se eu encontrar Severus Snape ao longo do caminho, tanto melhor para mim, quanto pior para ele" Harry... pensei, você ainda vai se arrepender de odiar tanto Severo...

O silêncio começou a pesar. A multidão estava quase dispersa agora, davam os pêsames com um largo abraço na figura monumental de Hagrid, cujos suspiros ainda ecoavam através das águas.

"Temos que voltar, Harry" disse Ron de repente.

"O quê?" disse os eu e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

"Para a casa de seu tio e sua tia" disse Ron apontando para mim e para ele "E então iremos contigo, onde quer que você vá."

"Não" disse rapidamente Harry, ele não contava com isso.

"Você já nos disse isso. Disse que tinha tempo para nós voltarmos atrás, e nos tivemos tempo, não tivemos? Estaremos contigo pro que der e vier" disse Ron. "Mas amigo, você realmente deve retornar à minha casa antes que a gente faça outra coisa."

"Porque?"

"Gui e Fleur vão se casar, lembra?"

"Sim. Não devemos faltar!" ele disse finalmente depois de um tempo.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Capitulo chatinho, não? Mas é só para não perder a continuidade da história... para compensar vou postar mais um daqui a pouco!**

**Me digam o que estão achando, ok?**

**XOXO**

**ABNiterói**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Era manha do dia 25 de julho. Eu estava deitada na minha cama. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas estava com medo. Lembranças dos últimos meses começaram a passar pela minha mente. Uma delas foi quando estávamos no trêm voltando para casa

***** Flashback on *****

Estávamos em uma cabine eu, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Gina e Lilá. O silêncio reinava. Ninguém estava disposto a desperdiçar palavras. Apesar de tristes, Gina e Lilá sabiam que se continuassem o namoro estariam em perigo, e isso de certa forma as consolava. Aproveitei o silêncio, e puxei um pergaminho e uma pena da minha bolsa. Precisava escrever a carta para Severo.

_" Severo_  
_Como você e Alvo estão?_  
_Como você pediu, estou enviando essa carta para te atualizar sobre o que aconteceu esses dias._  
_Fizeram um funeral para o corpo de Dumbledore. Saiu tudo perfeitamente, e ninguém desconfia que ele não esteja morto de verdade. Harry disse que estava na torre quando você lançou o feitiço. Se ele que ouviu as palavras pessoalmente não percebeu nada de estranho, duvido que alguém desconfie._  
_Harry esta sendo um problema de certa forma. Ele não pode ouvir seu nome que já fica irritado. Todos querem saber o que você disse a Alvo para que ele confiasse tanto em você._  
_Estão falando em fechar a escola, mas pessoalmente duvido que isso aconteça. Mesmo que abra, eu, Harry e Ron não vamos voltar ano que vem. Alvo deixou uma tarefa para Harry, e estarei com ele até que seja hora de eu ir para o passado._  
_Aguardo notícias,_  
_HG"_

Terminando de escrever e respirei lentamente tomando coragem de quebrar o silêncio. "Harry" disse antes que desistisse "você pode me emprestar Edwiges?"

"Posso saber para que?" perguntou Harry. Todos na cabine me olharam.

"Eu preciso mandar essa carta - disse apontando para a carta já selada que eu havia acabado de escrever "e é meio urgente, não posso esperar até chegarmos em Londres."

Harry assobiou chamando Edwiges, e abriu a janela. Assim que ela entrou, pousou na minha frente e estendeu a perna em minha direção, eu amarrei a carta e fiz um feitiço mudo que havia lido em um dos livros de artes das trevas, que fazia com que quem lançasse o feitiço tivesse de certa forma controle sobre a mente de qualquer animal. Projetei para Edwiges uma imagem de Severo e ela levantou vôo, já sabendo para quem entregar a carta. "Para quem é a carta?" perguntou Ron curioso.

"Acho que se fosse para nos sabermos a Mione teria falado" disse Luna com a voz sonhadora.

"Mas como Edwiges sabe para quem entregar a carta se você não disse nada?" perguntou Neville.

"É um feitiço que aprendi" disse "mas realmente não posso falar nada sobre isso, nem para quem é a carta."

Depois disso ficamos todos em silêncio ate chegarmos a Londres. Combinei com Ron e Gina de ir passar uns dias na Toca antes de irmos buscar Harry, e finalmente fui para minha casa com meus pais.

***** Flashback off *****

Hoje era o dia que eu iria para Toca. Minhas malas já estavam prontas e encolhidas. A ideia de Alvo de encolher a mala que ele havia dado-me tempos atras inspirou-me, sem falar que é muito mais pratico carregar algo pequeno e leve.

Eu estava levando a mala que eu usava em Hogwarts com as minhas coisas, a mala que Alvo deu-me e eu descobri haver roupas e sapatos de época e uma outra bolsinha com vários galeões e os livros de artes das trevas que eu não arriscava deixar em um lugar que olhos e mãos curiosas pudesse mexer - apesar de ter transfigurado as capas, nunca se sabe quem pode decidir fuçar nas suas coisas - e também levava a mesma bolsa que estava usando em Hogwarts, que continha todo meu dinheiro, tanto bruxo como trouxa,varias poções para todas as ocasiões, livros, penas, pergaminhos e etc.

Levantei da cama e fui ao banheiro terminar de me arrumar. Penteei o cabelo, escovei os dentes e fiz uma maquiagem bem leve. Guardei as minhas coisas em um estojo e o encolhi para que pudesse guardar na minha bolsa. No caminho para meu quarto, bati os olhos em uma folha que estava em minha escrivaninha e avancei para pega-lá. Era a resposta de Severo à minha carta. Abri-a e reli novamente.

_"Hermione,_  
_Eu e Alvo estamos bem, não se preocupe com nós._  
_Agradeço por lembrar de me mandar a carta, mas falando com Alvo esses dias, concordamos que é mais seguro evitarmos contato, já que as corujas podem ser interceptadas._  
_Não me preocupo muito com o que Potter pensa de mim, nunca foi segredo para ninguém que ele me odeia tanto quanto o pai._  
_Realmente, a escola não será fechada, mas estará no controle do Lord das Trevas, tenho certeza disso._  
_Tome cuidado quando for sair com o Potter e o Weasley. Não seria nada oportuno se você morresse._  
_Não se preocupe, pois em qualquer lugar que você esteja conseguirei te avisar quando é sua hora de partir._  
_Não tente se comunicar com nós ao menos que seja de extrema importância._  
_SS"_

Balancei a cabeça. Eu já havia lido essa carta umas três vezes. Guardei-a em minha bolsa e peguei minhas malas colocando-as no bolso da calça jeans que usava. Dei uma ultima olhada no meu quarto e fechei a porta, indo em direção a sala de estar onde meus pais me esperavam para irmos jantar. No caminho encontrei Bichento, então o peguei e me despedi dele. Aquela provavelmente seria a ultima vez que nos veríamos.

Ouvi um barulho e quando olhei pela janela, vi que havia começado a chover. Coloquei Bichento no chão e segui a voz de meus pais. Meu pai dizia "Tem certeza que esses biscoitos não tem açúcar?" ter pais dentistas tem um lado ruim. Ri internamente com esse pensamento.

Minha mãe respondeu "Certeza absoluta querido..."

"Hum, sei..."

Cheguei a tempo de ver meus pais se sentando no sofá da sala de costas para mim. Observei-os por um tempo. Peguei minha varinha e apontei lentamente para meus pais com minha mão que estava tremendo. Sussurrei quase sem voz não podendo impedir que as lagrimas caíssem por meu rosto "Obliviate!"

Imediatamente meus pais congelaram come se alguém tivesse acabado de dar-lhes uma péssima noticia. Assim que prestei mais atenção, vi que todas as minhas fotos começaram a desaparecer junto com qualquer lembrança que meus pais tivessem de mim. Não aguentei olhar para aquilo. Sai correndo de casa sem me importar com a chuva.  
Segui em direção a um beco em que nunca havia ninguém e eu sempre o usava quando precisava aparatar... Fechei os olhos, senti um puxão na minha barriga e quando abri os olhos novamente, estava parada do lado de fora da'Toca.

* * *

Chegamos à casa dos Dursley aparatando. Kingsley trouxe os testralhos, Hagrid sua moto e sr. Weasley as vassouras. Olho-Tonto havia explicado o plano mais cedo, mais eu tinha certeza que Harry nunca aceitaria que arriscássemos tanto, por isso eu era o 'plano B'.

Entramos na casa, e no mesmo instante que vi Harry fui o abraçar. Ron veio logo em seguida cumprimenta-lo. Fazia quase um mês que não nos víamos, e eu estava preocupada.

Hagrid perguntou-lhe:

"Tudo bem Harry? Pronto para o bota-fora?"

"Com certeza" respondeu "Mas eu não estava esperando tanta gente!"

"Mudança de planos" Olho-Tonto praticamente rosnou. Fomos todos a pequena cozinha dos Dursley e nos acomodamos, alguns sentando em cadeiras, outros na mesa e alguns ficaram em pé. Quase não coubemos na cozinha, já que estávamos eu, Harry, Ron, Fred e Jorge, Gui, sr. Weasley, Olho-Tonto, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, Kingsley, Hagrid e Mundungo. Depois de uns segundos de silencio, Harry disse "Kingsley, pensei que você estivesse cuidando do primeiro-ministro trouxa, não?"

"Ele pode passar sem mim por uma noite. Você é mais importante."

"Harry, adivinha?" falou Tonks, que estava sentada na maquina de lavar, e acenava com a mão esquerda onde sua aliança brilhava. Claro que ela não ia esperar para contar a novidade a Harry.

"Você se casou?" perguntou Harry olhando para ela e para Lupin.

"Que pena que você não pode assistir Harry, foi superintimo."

"Genial, meus para..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, teremos tempo depois para por as novidades em dia!" rugiu Olho-Tonto fazendo com que todos ficassem quietos. "Dédalo provavelmente lhe disse que tivemos que abandonar o antigo plano. Pio Thicknesse passou para o outro lado, o que causou-nos um grande problema. Decretou que são transgressões puníveis ligar esta casa à Rede de Flu, criar uma Chave de Portal e aparatar aqui. Tudo em nome de sua maior proteção, para impedir que Você-Sabe-Quem chegue a você. Coisa absolutamente sem sentido, uma vez que o feitiço de sua mãe já se encarrega disso. Na realidade, o que ele fez foi impedi-lo de sair daqui em segurança. Segundo problema: você é menor de idade, o que significa que ainda tem um rastreador."

"Não estou..." começou Harry, mas foi novamente interrompido por Olho-Tonto.

"O rastreador, o rastreador! O feitiço que detecta atividades mágicas em torno de menores de dezesseis anos, e que permite ao Ministério descobrir quando um menor faz uso da magia!" realmente, Harry precisava começar a ler um pouco. Quem não sabe sobre o rastreador? "Se você ou alguém ao seu redor lançar um feitiço para tira-lo daqui, Thicknesse saberá, e os Comensais de Morte também." continuou Olho-Tonto "Não podemos esperar o rastreador caducar, porque, no momento em que você completar dezessete anos, perderá toda a proteção que sua mãe lhe deu. Em resumo: Pio Thicknesse acha que o encurralou de vez."

"Então, o que vamos fazer?" perguntou Harry.

"Vamos usar os únicos meios de transporte que nos restam, os únicos que o rastreador não poderá detectar, porque não precisamos lançar feitiços para usar: vassouras, testralhos e a moto de Hagrid."

"Ora, o feitiço de sua mãe só acabará em duas condições: quando você se tornar maior ou quando deixar de chamar este lugar de lar. Hoje a noite você e seus tios vão seguir caminhos diferentes, concordando plenamente que jamais voltarão a viver juntos, certo?"

Harry assentiu.

"Então desta vez, quando você sair, não haverá retorno, e o feitiço acabará no momento que deixar o âmbito desta casa. Decidimos desfazer o feitiço antes, porque a alternativa é esperar Você-Sabe-Quem entrar e captura-lo no momento em que completar dezessete anos."

"A única coisa que temos em nosso favor é que Você-Sabe-Quem ignora que estamos transferindo você hoje à noite. Deixamos vazar uma pista falsa no Ministério: acham que você vai esperar ate o dia trinta. Ainda assim, estamos lidando com Você-Sabe-Quem, portanto não podemos confiar que ele se deixe enganar com a data; certamente, por preocupação, terá alguns Comensais da Morte patrulhando o céu desta área. Então, nós providenciamos para uma dúzia de casas diferentes toda a proteção que poderíamos. Todas elas aparentam ser aquela que vamos esconder-te, todas tem alguma ligação com a Ordem: minha casa, a casa de Kingsley, a de Muriel, tia de Molly... você entendeu"

"Entendi" Disse Harry.

"Você vai para a casa dos pais da Tonks. Uma vez que é a casa mais preparada para recebê-lo e devido aos encantamentos de proteção que lá jogamos, você poderá utilizar uma chave de portal até a Toca. Perguntas?"

"Ah... Sim" Disse Harry "Talvez eles não saibam a qual das 12 protegidas casas eu estou indo primeiro, porém não ficará óbvio? 14 de nós indo em direção à casa dos pais de Tonks?"

"Ah" disse Olho-Tonto "Eu me esqueci de dizer o principal. Quatorze de nós não irão voar para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Haverá sete Harry Potter deslocando-se pelo céu hoje à noite, cada um deles com um companheiro, cada par rumando para uma casa segura diferente." Olho-Tonto tirou um frasco contendo a poção polissuco de dentro do casaco e Harry entendeu imediatamente o plano. Agora ele iria surtar, tenho certeza disso.

"Não!" ele gritou "Nem pensar!"

"Eu avisei!" disse cinicamente. Harry nunca aceitaria que nos arriscássemos tanto.

"Se vocês acham que vou deixar seis pessoas arriscarem a vida..."

"... porque é a primeira vez que fazemos isso" cortou Ron

"Isto é diferente, fingir ser eu..."

"Bom nenhum de nós gostou muito da ideia, Harry" disse Fred. Quer dizer, acho que era o Fred "Imagine se alguma coisa der errada e continuarmos para o resto da vida retardados, magricelas e ocludos."

"Não poderão fazer isso se eu não cooperar, precisarão que eu ceda alguns fios de cabelo."

"Então, lá se vai o plano por água a baixo" comentou o outro gêmeo "É obvio que não há a menor possibilidade de arranjar fios dos seus cabelos, a não ser que você colabore."

"É, treze de nós contra um cara proibido de usar magia; não teremos a menor chance" acrescentou o primeiro gêmeo. Segurei-me para não rir, o que foi muito difícil.

"Engraçado, muito engraçado" disse Harry.

"Todos aqui são maiores de idade, Potter, e estão todos dispostos a se arriscar" Mundungus deu de ombros e fez careta; O Olho mágico de Olho-Tonto logo o fitou. "Não vamos mais discutir. O tempo está passando. Eu quero um pouco de teu cabelo, garoto, agora!"

"Isso é loucura, não há necessidade..."

"_Não há necessidade_" enfatizou Olho-Tonto "Com Você-Sabe-Quem lá fora e metade do Ministério ao seu lado? Potter se tivermos sorte, ele terá engolido a falsa pista e estará planejando te pegar somente em seu aniversário, mas ele provavelmente tem um ou dois comensais vigiando-te, é o que eu faria. Eles podem não ter sido capazes de pegar-te nesta casa enquanto o encantamento de sua mãe ainda existe, mas é só ele se quebrar e eles terão posse desse lugar. Nossa única chance é usar estes chamarizes. Até mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem não pode se dividir em 7." Harry encontrou meu olhar por um segundo e o desviou logo após. Olho-Tonto estava mais errado que imaginava. Voldemort... ou melhor Tom, podia se dividir em sete. "Então Potter, um pouco de teu cabelo, por favor."

Harry olhou para Ron de relance, este sinalizou um apenas-o-faça.

"Agora!" irritou-se Olho-Tonto.

"Não! Vocês não terão minha ajuda para isso!" Por que será que Harry lembrava-me tanto Alvo? A sim! Talvez porque ambos são cabeça-dura.

"Hermione" disse Olho-Tonto. Este era o sinal. Aproximei-me de Harry e disse 'desculpa' antes de por a mão em sua cabeça e arrancar-lhe alguns fios de cabelo.

"Ai!" exclamou.

"Ótimo" disse Olho-Tonto, pegando o vidro de poção novamente "Logo aqui, por favor."

Joguei o cabelo no liquido lamacento. No momento em que houve contato em sua superfície, a poção começou a se modificar e então tornou-se, por fim, um claro dourado brilhante.

"Ah, você parece muito mais apetitoso do que Crabbe e Goyle, Harry" tentei anima-lo um pouco, mas então vi as sobrancelhas levantadas de Ron, e corei levemente, então completei "Ah, você entendeu o ponto , a poção de Goyle lembrava Bicho-Papão."

"Certo então. Falsos Potters, alinhem-se aqui, por favor" disse Olho-Tonto. Eu, Ron, Fred, George e Fleur alinhamos-nos em frente a brilhante pia de Tia Petúnia.

"Falta um" disse Lupin.

"Aqui" disse Hagrid grosseiro, e levantou Mundungus pelo pescoço colocando-o ao lado de Fleur, que enrugou o nariz e foi ficar entre Fred e Jorge.

"Isso está errado, eu deveria ser um protetor" disse Mundungus.

"Cala-te. Como eu já lhes disse, qualquer Comensal da Morte que encontrarmos terá a intenção de capturar Potter, não mata-lo. Dumbledore sempre dizia que Você-Sabe-Quem desejaria mata-lo pessoalmente. Os protetores são aqueles que mais tem o que temer; os Comensais da Morte não hesitarão em mata-los" disse Olho-Tonto. Mundungus não parecia exatamente tranquilizado, mas Olho-Tonto já estava pegando meia dúzia de copos de dentro de sua capa, os quais ele distribuiu, pondo um pouco de Poção Polissuco em cada um.

"Todos juntos, agora..." Nós bebemos a poção ao mesmo tempo, engasgando e fazendo caretas de nojo a medida que a poção atravessava nossas gargantas. Vi Olho-Tonto abrindo os largos sacos que ele havia trazido consigo. Quando olhei para os lados, vi que todos nós estávamos idênticos.

Fred e George voltaram-se um para o outro e disseram ao mesmo tempo "wow, Estamos idênticos!"

"Eu não sei. Acho que continuo um pouco mais bonito" disse um deles examinando seu reflexo.

"Bah" disse Fleur, checando a si mesma na porta do microondas "Gui, nam olhe parra mim: estam horrenda."

"Aqueles os quais as roupas estão um pouco largas, eu tenho menores aqui" disse Olho-Tonto, indicando o primeiro saco "e vice versa. Não esqueçam os óculos, há seis pares no bolso lateral. E quando estiverem vestidos, há bagagem no outro saco."

"Eu sabia que Gina estava mentindo sobre aquela tatuagem" disse Ron, olhando para seu peito nu.

"Harry, sua visão é realmente terrível" disse enquanto colocava seus óculos. Pegamos cada um uma mala e uma gaiola com uma coruja empalhada parecida co Edwiges.

"Ótimo" disse Olho-Tonto, quando todos havíamos terminado de vestir-nos. "Os pares serão estes: Mundungus viajará comigo, de vassoura..."

"Por que eu estou com você?"

"Porque você é um dos que precisa ser vigiado. Arthur e Fred" continuou.

"Eu sou George" disse o gêmeo para o qual Olho-Tonto estava apontando "Vocês não podem parar de nos confundir nem quando somos o Harry?"

"Desculpa George"

"Só estou te enchendo, sou o Fred na verdade."

"Basta de inutilidades. O outro, George ou Fred ou qualquer um que seja" você esta com Remo. Senhorita Delacour..."

"Eu estou levando Fleur em um testrálio" disse Gui "Ela não é muito fã de vassouras."

"Senhorita Granger com Kingsley, também de testrálio." tranquilizei-me na hora e correspondi o sorriso de Kingsley. Todos deviam pensar que eu estava aliviada por não ter que andar de vassoura, em parte era isso, mas eu estava realmente aliviada por Kingsley ser meu parceiro. Com ele ao meu lado, duvido que algo aconteça comigo.

"O que deixa você e eu, Ron!" disse Tonks, empolgada, acenando para ele. Ron não parecia tão satisfeito quanto eu.

"E você esta comigo, Harry. Tudo certo?" disse Hagrid, parecendo um pouco ansioso. "Nós estaremos na moto, vassouras e testrálios não suportam meu peso, veja só. E você não cabe no assento comigo junto, todavia, portanto você irá no sidecar."

"Está ótimo" disse Harry, apesar de não parecer muito feliz.

"Nós achamos que os Comensais da Morte estarão esperando que você esteja em uma vassoura," disse Olho-Tonto "Snape teve muito tempo para dizer a eles tudo que ele nunca disse antes, então caso sejamos perseguidos por qualquer Comensal, estamos crentes que ele irá escolher um dos Potters que está em uma vassoura. Tudo certo então. Calculo que faltem três minutos para nosso horário de partida. Não adianta trancar a porta de trás, isso não manterá os Comensais da Morte fora quando eles vierem... Vamos."

Aproximei-me de um dos testralios com Kingsley e ele ajudou-me a subir nele. Agora eu já podia vê-los, mas mesmo assim eles eram altos de mais para eu subir sozinha. Ouvi a voz de Harry a certa distancia.

"É essa! É essa a moto de Sirius?"

"Ela mesma - disse Hagrid enquanto ligava a motocicleta que rugiu como um dragão."

"Boa sorte, para todos." Gritou Olho-Tonto. "Vejo vocês todos em uma hora na Toca. No três. Um... Dois... TRÊS!" E então levantamos voo perdendo-nos no céu escuro e estrelado.


	13. Chapter 13

**No último capitulo de Dark Angel: **

- Boa sorte, para todos. - Gritou Olho-Tonto. - Vejo vocês todos em uma hora na Toca. No três. Um... Dois... TRÊS! –E então levantamos voo perdendo-nos no céu escuro e estrelado.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Estávamos voando há pouco tempo quando um feitiço veio em nossa direção. Olhei para os lados e vi que cinco Comensais seguiam-nos. Dei Graças a Merlin por Kingsley estar sentado atrás de mim, assim minha retaguarda estaria protegida. Passamos um bom tempo apenas nos defendendo. Eu sentia-me uma completa inútil, pois apesar de conhecer alguns feitiços das Trevas que poderiam manter-nos vivos e em segurança, não podia usa-los, pois com toda certeza Kingsley os reconheceria. Kingsley conseguiu matar um Comensal, mas os outros continuavam a atacar-nos como se não se importassem com a morte do companheiro.

Tudo ficou escuro, então quando consegui enxergar novamente vi o que eu mais temia: Voldemort vinha em nossa direção. Agora havia acabado não existia mais esperança de sobrevivermos. Ele apontou a varinha para nós e começou a pronunciar um feitiço, então ele sumiu como se nunca tivesse estado lá.

Novamente tudo ficou escuro. Agora estávamos na Toca. Gui e Fleur haviam acabado de chegar. Gui disse-nos "Olho-Tonto está morto." lagrimas escorreram por meu rosto deixando meus olhos vermelhos.

Minha cabeça começou a rodar e então eu abri os olhos. Era um sonho. Não, devia ser um sonho, mas na verdade eram lembranças do que havia acontecido há quatro dias. Já devia ter me acostumado, pois desde a noite da transferência do Harry eu sonhava com isso. À noite os sonhos atormentavam-me e durante o dia a lembrança dos olhos vermelhos como sangue de Voldemort não me deixava.

Levantei lentamente, peguei minha nécessaire e uma muda de roupa e sai do quarto que estava dividindo com Gina. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho gelado tentando esquecer meu sonho. Impossível. Nem sei por que ainda tento fazer isso toda manhã, mas hoje é o aniversario de Harry, e eu tenho que estar no mínimo apresentável.

Desde a transferência de Harry para Toca, sra. Weasley tem enchido todos nós com deveres que ela diz serem 'ajudinhas para o casamento'. Ninguém escapa dela, tanto é que faz dias que não vejo nem Lupin nem Tonks. O pior é que com a falta de tempo, eu, Ron e Harry mal conseguimos falar sobre a busca às Horcruxs.

Ontem quando eu e Gina fomos ajudar a lavar as roupas, consegui pegar uma boa quantidade de roupas do Harry e do Ron. Fiz uma mochila para cada um deles com as roupas, algumas poções e remédios trouxas, as encolhi e coloquei dentro da minha bolsinha junto com a minha pequena coleção de coisas. Sempre que conseguia, pegava algo de comer na cozinha, principalmente alimentos perecíveis, pois eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde iríamos quando finalmente saíssemos, e quanto tempo ficaríamos sem comer. Fazia também um pequeno estoque de água, e havia conseguido com sr. Weasley uma barraca igual a que usamos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Sai do banheiro usando uma camiseta e um short jeans. Estava muito quente e ainda era cedo, provavelmente a tarde estaria muito mais quente. Fui para o quarto guardar minhas coisas e antes de abrir a porta ouvi Gina conversando com alguém. Abri a porta e vi que Lilá estava no quarto, sentada na minha cama enquanto Gina procurava alguma coisa.

"Bom dia!" disse para as duas "não sabia que ia vir, Lilá..."

"Oi, Mione. Eu não ia vir mesmo sabe, por causa do Ron. Mas depois a Gina me convidou para vir e eu pensei: vou mesmo ficar fugindo como se fosse uma criancinha com medo do bicho-papão? Se ele me largou, não sabe o que esta perdendo."

"Sabe o Ron e o Harry só terminaram com vocês duas para protegê-las. Eu cansei de dizer a eles que não era necessário, mas vocês os conhecem, quando enfiam algo na cabeça ninguém os faz mudar de ideia."

"Verdade"disse Gina "eu só não consigo entender porque é tão perigoso estarmos perto deles. Quando pedimos uma explicação para o termino do namoro eles disseram que 'era melhor assim'."

"Desculpa, mas se eles não falaram para vocês, não serei eu que falarei... Agora Gi, e melhor você ir arrumar-se antes que sua mãe venha nos chamar."

Desci com Lilá até a cozinha onde tomamos café da manha. Mal Gina havia chego, Sra. Weasley já foi distribuindo as tarefas que cada um teria que fazer. Pela tarde consegui fugir por um tempo e encontrar-me com Harry e Ron, mas no meio da conversa acabei soltando que eu sabia como destruir as Horcrux. Ainda não acredito que eles caíram tão facilmente e acreditaram que eu havia conseguido o livro com apenas um _Accio!_

Gina havia tomado coragem e beijado Harry como presente de aniversario. Fiquei feliz por ela, mas não pude evitar ficar com pena de Harry. Aquilo o abalou, e Ron ficou um tanto bravo com ele por 'ferir mais ainda o coração indefeso da Gina'.

Assim que anoiteceu sra Weasley montou algumas mesas no jardim da Toca e eu, Fred e Jorge decoramo-lo com fitas e lanternas. A sra Weasley fez um bolo gigante em forma de um pomo de ouro. Assim que o viu, Harry disse "Fantástico, sra. Weasley!"

"Ah, não é nada querido" respondeu-lhe carinhosamente.

Quando eram mais ou menos sete horas todos os convidados haviam chego, menos o sr. Weasley. Assim que a sra. Weasley havia anunciado que começaríamos a festa sem ele, um patrono em forma de doninha apareceu e parou em cima da mesa dizendo na voz do sr. Weasley "O ministro da magia vem comigo."

"Nós não devíamos estar aqui" disse Lupin na mesma hora "Harry... Lamento... Explicarei outra hora... - ele agarrou Tonks e eles foram correndo até o portão onde aparataram."

A sra. Weasley estava totalmente espantada. Ela balbuciou algo como "O ministro... Mas... Por que... Não estou entendendo..."

Logo após isso o sr. Weasley apareceu ao portão acompanhado por Rufo Scrimgeour. Eles atravessaram o quintal até chegarem onde nós estávamos esperando em silencio.

"Desculpem a intrusão" disse o ministro "Principalmente porque posso ver que estou penetrando em uma festa para a qual não fui convidado." ele ficou olhando para o bolo em forma de pomo por um tempo e então completou dizendo para Harry "Muitos anos de vida."

"Obrigado" agradeceu Harry secamente.

"Preciso dar uma palavrinha com você em particular" continuou o ministro "E também com o sr. Ronald Weasley e a srta. Hermione Granger."

"Nós?!"Disse Ron e percebi o tom de surpresa em sua voz e não pude deixar de concordar com ele. O ministro da magia querer falar com Harry não era novidade alguma, mas comigo e com Ron? Tinha algo ai. "Porque nós?"

"Explicarei quando estivermos em um lugar mais reservado. Há na casa um lugar assim?"

"Naturalmente" disse o sr. Weasley com a voz tremula "A... A sala de visitas, pode usá-la."

"Mostre-me onde é" disse apontando para Ron "Não haverá necessidade de nos acompanhar, Arthur." Eu, Ron e Harry nos levantamos e começamos a andar em direção a sala seguidos pelo Ministro e sob olhares vigilantes de todos os convidados. Ao chegarmos à sala, Scrimgeour sentou-se em uma poltrona deixando o sofá para nos três sentarmos. Mal havíamos nos acomodado e o ministro falou "Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer aos três, mas acho que será melhor faze-las separadamente. Se vocês dois puderem esperar lá em cima, começarei pelo Ronald" ok. Quem esse ministro acha que é?! Ele esta realmente pensando que eu deixaria Harry ou Ron sozinhos com ele? Nunca!

"Não vamos a lugar algum" disse Harry e eu acenei a cabeça concordando "O senhor pode falar com todos juntos ou não falar com ninguém."

"Muito bem então" disse Scrimgeour depois de analisar Harry por algum tempo "Estou aqui, como bem sabem, por causa do testamento de Alvo Dumbledore"

O que? Como assim testamento! Esse velho é realmente caduco. Finge-se de morto e ainda deixa um testamento falso... O que as pessoas vão pensar quando ele 'voltar dos mortos'...

"Pelo visto é surpresa! Vocês não sabiam que Dumbledore tinha deixado alguma coisa?"

"A... Aos três?" perguntou Ron. Não, ele deixou algo para Pansy Parkson...

"A todos... " começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Harry que disse "Já faz mais de um mês que Dumbledore morreu. Por que demoraram tanto para nos entregar o que ele nos deixou?"

"Não é obvio?!" disse antes que o ministro pudesse inventar alguma desculpa "Queriam examinar seja lá o que ele tenha nos deixado. O senhor não tinha o direito de fazer isso!"

"Tinha todo o direito" respondeu-me "O decreto sobre Confisco Justificável da ao ministro o poder de confiscar os bens de um testamento..."

Aquela voz já estava me irritando, ainda mais com essas desculpinhas tolas e sem fundamento. "A lei foi criada para impedir os bruxos das trevas de legarem seus objetos" disse cinicamente "e o Ministério precisa ter fortes provas de que os bens do falecido são ilegais antes de apreendê-los! O senhor esta nos dizendo que julgou que Dumbledore estivesse tentando nos passar objetos malditos?"

"Srta. Granger, esta pretendendo fazer carreira em Direito da Magia?"

"Não, não estou" disse e completei com uma forte arrogância que não sei da onde surgiu "Tenho esperança de fazer algum bem no mundo!"

Ron não conteve uma risada, e Harry disse "Então, por que resolveu nos entregar o que nos pertence agora? Não conseguiu pensar em um pretexto para manter os objetos em seu poder?"

"Não" disse rapidamente "deve ser porque os trinta e um dias venceram. O ministério não pode reter objetos por prazo superior, a não ser que sejam comprovadamente perigosos. Certo?" mas e claro que o ministro fingiu não ter ouvido nada que eu disse.

"Você diria que era intimo de Dumbledore, Ronald?" perguntou o ministro.

"Eu? Não... muito... era sempre Harry..."

"Se você não era muito intimo de Dumbledore, como explica que tenha se lembrado de você no testamento? Ele deixou expecionalmente pouco a indivíduos. A maior parte dos seus bens... sua biblioteca particular, seus instrumentos mágicos e outros pertences... foram legados a Hogwarts. Por que acha que mereceu destaque?"

"Eu... eu não sei. Quando digo que não éramos íntimos... quero dizer, acho que ele gostava de mim..."

"Você esta sendo modesto, Ron" disse antes que ele falasse mais alguma besteira "Alvo gostava muito de você, tanto e que sempre que eu encontrava-me com ele, ele o elogiava muito" menti exageradamente, pois pelo que sei, Ron nunca ficou a sós com Alvo.

Scrimgeour puxou um rolo de pergaminho de uma bolsa de cordões, abriu-o e leu em voz alta " Ultimas vontades de Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore... aqui... a Ronald Weasley, deixo meu desiluminador, na esperança de que ele se lembre de mim quando usa-lo"

Scrimgeour tirou da bolsa um objeto parecido com um isqueiro de prata, e entregou-o a Ron que examinou o objeto com ar de perplexidade.

"Isto e um objeto valioso, talvez o único no mundo. Com certeza foi projetado pelo próprio Dumbledore. Por que ele teria lhe legado algo tão raro?"

Ron sacudiu a cabeça aturdido.

"Dumbledore teve milhares de alunos" insistiu Scrimgeour "Contudo, os únicos de que se lembrou em seu testamento foram vocês três. Por que será? Que uso ele terá pensado que o senhor daria a esse desiluminador, sr. Weasley?"

"Apagar as luzes, suponho. Que mais eu poderia fazer com ele?"

Provavelmente o ministro não conhecia Alvo muito bem, já que ele concordou com Ron. Ele olhou novamente para o testamento e continuou lendo "Para a srta. Hermione Granger, deixo o meu exemplar de Os Contos de Beedle, o bardo, na esperança de que ela o ache divertido e instrutivo" Scrimgeour apanhou na bolsa um livrinho de aparência bem antiga, talvez mais antiga que os livros de Artes das Trevas que Alvo havia dado-me anteriormente. Peguei o livro silenciosamente sem entender porque Alvo não havia me entregado esse livro em Hogwarts. "Por que acha que Dumbledore lhe deixou esse livro, srta. Granger?"

"Ele... Alvo sabia que eu gostava de ler."

"Mas porque este livro em especial?"

"Não sei. Deve ter pensado que eu gostaria de lê-lo."

"Alguma vez discutiu códigos ou outros meios de transmitir mensagens secretas com Dumbledore?"

Ele realmente achava que se tivesse discutido sobre isso eu diria de livre e espontânea vontade? "Não, nunca. E tenho certeza que se o Ministério não encontrou nenhum código secreto em trinta e um dias, eu nunca vou encontrar."

"Sim... sim. Bom, a srta. parece um tanto intima de Dumbledore, já que desde o inicio de nossa conversa o vem chamando pelo primeiro nome."

Não consegui entender o que ele estava querendo dizer com isso, mas disse a verdade "Alvo Dumbledore, além de professor, foi e sempre será um grande amigo para mim."

"Bem, a srta. recebeu mais uma coisa de Dumbledore, onde esta..." ele percorreu os olhos pelo pergaminho, e então leu mais um pedaço "aqui... e deixo também esta carta, com a esperança de que no momento certo, possa ajuda-la a seguir em frente e com a cabeça erguida" não entendi exatamente o que Alvo quis dizer. Scrimgeour novamente colocou a mão na bolsa e tirou de lá um pergaminho que foi entregue a mim. Quando olhei para o lacre de cera que continha na carta exasperei-me "O lacre esta quebrado! Nem o ministério tem direito de quebrar um lacre de cera!"

"Eu sou o ministro, srta. Granger. Faço o que quero e não é uma criança que vai dizer-me o que devo ou não fazer. Agora leia a carta, por favor."

Agora minha irritação chegou a um ponto critico. Se esse ministro de meia tigela disser mais alguma coisa para mim não arrepender-me-ei de lançar-lhe um Avada. Respirei fundo, abri a carta, e li-a em voz alta

_" Querida Hermione,_  
_Aproveite o tempo que você tem no presente_  
_E não pense no futuro, passado_  
_Quando chegar a hora_  
_Da verdade não tenha medo_  
_Pois pode não parecer, mas tudo foi feito por uma razão_  
_AMOR_  
_Lembre-se que nem sempre o bem está certo_  
_Nem sempre tudo está perdido_  
_Até breve_  
_Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

Lagrimas caíram por meu rosto, não pude evitar. Apesar de não entender a maior parte do que Alvo quis dizer com isso, sabia que era importante.

Vi que o ministro iria perguntar algo para mim, então apressei-me em dizer "Não precisa perguntar. Eu não faço à mínima ideia de que Alvo quis dizer com essa carta."

"Certeza? Nem mesmo a despedida que ele usou? Por que alguém diria até breve em um testamento de morte?"

"Bem," na verdade eu tinha duas teorias sobre isso, mas nenhuma que eu pretenda compartilhar com alguém "em uma das conversas que tive com Alvo, ele comentou algo sobre acreditar que todas as almas iriam para o mesmo lugar depois de mortas. Provavelmente foi isso que ele quis dizer" menti.

"Um... Sim... Bem... Agora, A Harry Potter deixo o pomo de ouro que ele capturou em seu primeiro jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts, para lembrar-lhe as recompensas da perseverança e da competência" Scrimgeour tirou o pomo da bolsa e suas asas bateram rapidamente. "Por que Dumbledore deixou-lhe este pomo?"

"Não faço ideia." Harry é fanático por quadribol e não sabe que um pomo é um dos lugares mais seguros para guardar algo? "Pelas razoes que o senhor acabou de ler, suponho... para me lembrar de o que se pode obter quando se... persevera e o que mais seja."

"Então você supõe que é apenas uma lembrança simbólica?"

"Suponho que sim. O que mais poderia ser?"

"Sou eu quem faz as perguntas. Reparei que seu bolo de aniversario tem a forma de um pomo. Por quê?"

Olhei indignada para Scrimgeour. Qual o problema do bolo agora?!

"Ah, não pode ser uma alusão ao fato de Harry ser um grande apanhador, isso seria obvio de mais. Alvo deve ter escondido uma mensagem secreta no glacê" disse.

"Não acho que aja nada escondido no glacê, mas um pomo seria um esconderijo muito bom para um pequeno objeto. A senhorita certamente sabe porque."

"Porque os pomos guardam na memória o toque humano."

"Que?!" Harry e Ron exclamaram juntos.

"Correto" disse o ministro "Um pomo não é tocado pela pele humana nua antes de ser liberado, nem mesmo por seu fabricante. Ele carrega um encantamento mediante o qual é capaz de identificar o primeiro humano que o segurou. Este pomo lembrará de seu toque, e só abrirá quando você o tocar." ele estendeu o pomo para Harry que hesitou em pega-ló. Eu e Ron prendemos a respiração quando Harry estendeu a mão, mas para nossa surpresa, nada aconteceu.

"Essa foi dramática" disse Harry enquanto eu e Ron riamos de nervoso.

"Bom..." Srimgeour continuou "Dumbledore deixou também para o sr. Potter, a espada de Godric Gryffindor."

"E onde ela esta?" perguntou Harry.

"Infelizmente, aquela espada não pertencia a Dumbledore, então ele não pode passar ela a diante... Mas diga-me: porque vocês acham..."

"Que Dumbledore quis dar-me a espada?" completou Harry "Talvez tenha achado que ficaria bonita na minha parede."

"Isso não é brincadeira Potter." vociferou Scrimgeour "Será que Dumbledore quis dar-lhe aquela espada, pois achou que ela poderia derrotar aquele que não deve ser nomeado?"

"Uma teoria interessante. Alguém já tentou transpassar Voldemort com uma espada? O Ministério talvez devesse encarregar alguém disso..." Harry continuou falando cada vez mais bravo, e o ministro respondia a altura. Eu? Eu fique lá, sentada, esperando os dois se acalmarem, o que não aconteceu até que o sr. Weasley apareceu na porta dizendo algo como "Pensei ter ouvido... vozes alteradas..."

Com isso o ministro acalmou-se e se recompôs, disse mais alguma coisa para Harry e saiu da casa sem olhar para trás.

Quando Harry disse a todos o motivo do Ministro ter vindo nos ver, todos quiseram ver o que Alvo nos deixou. Por sorte consegui dizer aos meninos para não contarem nada sobre a carta para ninguém.

Em seguida voltamos para a festa de Harry, e por hora o testamento ficou esquecido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Eu estava deitada em baixo de uma arvore, e conseguia sentir o vento tocando levemente minha pele. O sol estava começando a enfraquecer como sinal do inverno que logo chegaria. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas não tive nenhum esforço para perceber que alguém estava me observando. Abri lentamente os olhos, virei à cabeça para trás e deparei-me com um garoto da minha idade em pé, apoiado na mesma arvore em que eu estava. Mesmo estando deitada, sabia que ele era mais alto que eu. Sua pele, apesar de pálida podia tornar-se quente como fogo. Seus cabelos negros, um pouco mais longo que o habitual moviam-se de acordo com o vento. Seus olhos cinza encaravam-me, e seus lábios contorceram-se em um conhecido sorriso, que apesar de parecer arrogante para os outros, para mim era perfeito. Não pude evitar sorrir de volta, ele era como um imã. Ele andou até ficar a minha frente, e estendeu-me uma das mãos com um convite mudo para que eu me levantasse. Aceitei a ajuda, e assim que nossas peles se tocaram senti um arrepio percorrer minhas costas. Um arrepio que nada tinha haver com o vento. Nossos corpos chocaram-se quando eu levantei, e ele apoiou uma mão em minha cintura mantendo-me perto. Sua outra mão tocou meu rosto e desceu até meu pescoço. Nossos rostos começaram a se aproximar, nossas testas estavam coladas, eu podia sentir seu halito quente tocando meu rosto, e ouvi uma voz me chamando "Hermione... vamos Mione... ACORDA!" pulei com o grito de Gina na minha orelha.

"Quem você pensa que é para me acordar assim, Ginevra Weasley?"

"Nossa Mi! O sonho estava tão bom assim?" Lilá perguntou da cama a minha direita onde ela estava dormindo, e Gina sentou na minha cama formando um semicírculo entre nós.

"Para falar a verdade, estava sim..."

"Hummmmm..." elas fizeram coro e Lilá completou "Pode ir contando tudo! Kkkkkkkk"

"Foi só um sonho..." parei a frase na metade quando vi os olhares delas, então resolvi contar o que tinha sonhado "Ok! Bom, eu estava em um lugar... Parando para pensar, parecia Hogwarts, mas tinha algo de diferente..."

"Para de enrolar!"

"Tah! Eu estava deitada, quando um menino apareceu. Ele me ajudou a levantar, e quando ia me beijar, a Gina fez o favor de me acordar!"

"Desculpa, Mi! Mas fala, esse garoto era bonito?" Gina perguntou.

"Na verdade era sim. Tinha a pele pálida, era alto, cabelo bem preto e olhos cinza. O pior é que eu me lembro de já ter visto ele em algum lugar..."

"Hummmmm. Hermione e seu estranho mascarado Kkkkkk"

Nós começamos a rir, e só paramos quando Moly entrou no quarto.

"Que bom que vocês já estão acordadas. Venham tomar café da manha rápido, e então voltem para o quarto para arrumarem-se." Ela disse.

Nós três assentimos e fomos tomar café da manha de pijama mesmo. Assim que terminamos, voltamos para o quarto para, como Moly havia dito, arrumar-nos. Depois de horas tomando banho, lavando o cabelo, passando cremes, fazendo maquiagem e penteados, e é claro colocando os vestidos, estávamos prontas para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Gina estava usando um vestido bege com renda preta que ia até seu joelho, e uma sapatilha preta. Seu cabelo estava solto, com um pequeno arranjo de flores preso ao lado esquerdo da cabeça.

Lilá usava um vestido roxo, tomara que caia até o joelho também. Nos pés tinha uma sandália lilás, e uma pequena bolsa da mesma cor que o sapato. Ela havia prendido o cabelo em um coque frouxo.

Eu estava com um vestido simples, vermelho e da mesma altura que os delas. Um sapato de salto, também vermelho e para completar a mesma bolsa que havia usado nos últimos meses de Hogwarts com tudo que eu havia conseguido. Meu cabelo estava solto, liso, com apenas alguns cachos nas pontas.

Era praticamente três horas da tarde quando terminamos de nos vestir. Assim que Lilá foi abrir a porta do quarto onde estávamos, senti uma sensação ruim como se algo fosse acontecer. Impedi Lilá de abrir a porta, e abracei ela e Gina controlando-me para não chorar.

"Menina, eu vou dizer uma coisa e preciso que vocês prestem muita atenção." Elas confirmaram então eu continuei. "Quando as aulas voltarem, eu Harry e Ron não iremos para Hogwarts. Prometam-me que não importa o que aconteça até 1º de setembro, vocês voltarão para Hogwarts, e tomarão muito cuidado com tudo que vocês fizerem e falarem, ok?"

"Ok, Mi." Disse Gina "Mas para que tudo isso agora?"

"Estou com uma impressão ruim. Só prometam-me que vocês vão se cuidar."

"Não se preocupe. Nós prometemos." Disse Lilá e Gina concordou.

Depois disso descemos para o jardim onde seria o casamento. Harry havia tomado uma poção polissuco para que ninguém o reconhecesse, então hoje ele seria o Primo Barn, dos Weasley.

Depois de um pequeno e desagradável encontro com Muriel, separei-me das meninas e fui me encontrar com Harry, quer dizer Barn, e Ron que estavam recebendo os convidados. No caminho vi Luna e seu pai, ambos vestido de amarelo berrante. Sorri. Quando consegui chegar perto de Barn e Ron, Ron disse-me "Uou! Você está ótima!"

"Brigada, Ron. Só não deixe Lilá ouvir você dizendo isso. Ela pode ficar com ciúmes..." ele fechou a cara, então percebi que não devia ter tocado no assunto Lilá. Tentei desconversar dizendo "De todo jeito sua tia-avó Muriel não parece concordar que eu estou tão bem assim. Acabei de encontra-la com Fleur e ela disse 'Ai, não, essa é a sangue-ruim? Má postura e tornozelos finos de mais'."

"Não se ofenda. Ela é grossa com todo mundo." disse Ron.

"Falando de Muriel?" Perguntou um dos gêmeos enquanto eles se aproximavam de nós. "É ela acabou de dizer que as minhas orelhas estão desiguais. Morcega velha. Mas eu gostaria que o tio Abílio estivesse vivo; ele era a alma das festas."

"Não foi ele que viu um sinistro e morreu vinte e quatro horas depois?" perguntei.

"Bem, foi ele ficou meio esquisito mais para o fim da vida" admitiu o mesmo gêmeo de antes, e o outro completou "Mas, antes de ficar caduco, ele era realmente a alma das festas. Costumava beber uma garrafa inteira de uísque de fogo, depois ia para o meio da pista de dança, levantava as vestes e começava a tirar buques de flores do..."

"É realmente encantador" interrompi antes que saísse muita besteira.

"Jamais casou, não sei por que" disse Ron.

"Você me espanta" disse enquanto os outros se acabavam de dar risada. Percebi que alguém estava chegando, e assim que prestei mais atenção, vi que era Vítor. Ele entregou o convite para Ron e disse para mim "Você esta marravilhosa!"

"Vitor!" Exclamei, e cumprimentei-lhe beijando sua bochecha "Eu não sabia que você vinha... Faz um tempo que não nos falamos. Como esta?"

"Ótimo!"

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Harry o levou para dentro da barraca. Em seguida fomos avisados que o casamento iria começar, então Harry, Ron e eu nos dirigimos a segunda fileira e sentamos atrás de Fred e Jorge. Todo mundo murmurava, e podíamos ouvir algumas risadas. O sr. e a Sra. Weasley entraram no corredor. Em seguida Gui e Carlinhos entraram vestidos com vestes a rigor e enormes rosas brancas nas botoeiras. Fred assobiou em aprovação e as primas veelas de Fleur deram risinhos.

A música aumentou, e todos nós fizemos silencio. Monsieur Delacour e Fleur entraram pelo corredor, ela deslizando em um vestido branco simples, e ele balançando o corpo com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Senhoras e senhores" - anunciou o mesmo bruxo que havia feito o funeral de Alvo assim que a noiva chegou ao altar "Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois fieis..." preciso dizer que depois dai não prestei mais atenção no que o bruxo estava falando? Bem depois de não sei quanto tempo de completo tédio o bruxo disse "Guilherme Arthur, você aceita Fleur Isabelle...?" Ouvi um som de trombeta que tenho certeza que era o Hagrid assuando o nariz. "Então eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida." O bruxo ergueu a varinha sobre a cabeça dos noivos, e os envolveu seus corpos em espirais, unindo-os. Fred e Jorge puxaram uma salva de palmas, e alguns balões que estavam no alto da tenda estouraram.

"Senhoras e senhores!" disse o bruxo "Por favor, queiram se levantar!"

Todos obedecemos, e ele acenou a varinha. As cadeiras em que estávamos sentados ergueram-se no ar, ao mesmo tempo que as paredes da tenda desapareciam, nos deixando apenas sob um toldo sustentado por postes dourados, com uma vista gloriosa do campo ao redor. Em seguida, uma poça de ouro liquido se espalhou do centro para a periferia da tenda, formando uma pista de dança; as cadeiras suspensas se agruparam em torno de mesinhas, cobertas com toalhas brancas.

"Legal!" exclamou Ron enquanto taças com suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e uísque de fogo começavam a flutuar por entre os convidados.

"Temos que ir cumprimenta-los!" disse enquanto tentava achar Gui e Fleur na multidão.

"Bem, teremos tempo depois" disse Ron dando de ombros "Vamos pegar uma mesa... ali não! Mais longe da tia Muriel..."

Acabamos sentando com a Luna, mas pouco tempo depois de sentarmos ela levantou e foi para a pista de dança. Em seguida Vitor aproximou-se e sentou-se à mesa conosco.

"Quem e aquele homem de amarelo?" perguntou.

"É Xenófilio Lovegood, pai de uma amiga nossa" respondeu Ron "Vou tentar achar Lilá" acrescentou ele saindo de perto.

"E você e quem?" perguntou Vitor a Harry.

"Barn Weasley." Eles apertaram as mãos e eu me acomodei melhor na cadeira, olhando os casais que dançavam, mas com os ouvidos atentos na conversa.

"Você Barn... Conhece bem esse tal Lovegood?"

"Não, eu o conheci hoje. Por quê?"

"Porrque se ele não fosse convidado da Fleur, eu o desafiarria parra um duelo aqui e agorra, porr usarr aquele símbolo nojento no peito."

"Símbolo?" Achei Xenofilio na pista e vi que ele realmente estava com um símbolo em forma de triangulo no peito. "Por quê?" continuou Harry "Qual e o problema?"

"Grrindelvald. Aquele e o símbolo de Grrindelvald."

"Grindelwald... o bruxo das trevas que Dumbledore derrotou?" Olhei espantada para os dois, mas logo em seguida voltei minha atenção para a pista de dança.

"Exatamente. Grrindelvald matou muitas pessoas, meu avo, porr exemplo. Naturralmente ele nunca foi muito poderroso em seu país, dizem que temia Dumbledorre: e com razão, sabendo como foi derrotado. Mas isso... Isso é o símbolo dele, reconheci na hora: Grrindelvald grravou-o em uma parrede de Durrmstrrang quando estudou lá. Alguns idiotas o copiarram nos livros e nas roupas, querrendo chocarr, se fazerr de imporrtantes, até que aqueles, como nós, que tínhamos perrdido familiarres porr culpa de Grrindelvald demos um lição neles."

"Você tem, ah, certeza que é de Grindelwald...?"

"Não estou enganado. Passei porr aquele símbolo durrante anos, conheço-o bem."

"Bem, tem uma probabilidade de que Xenofilio não saiba o que o símbolo realmente significa. Os Lovegood são muito... incomuns. Ele pode bem tê-lo comprado por ai, achando que e o corte transversal de uma cabeça de Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado ou outra coisa qualquer." ri, concordando com Harry. Era bem provável de Xenofilio pensar isso.

"Gregorovitch!" Exclamou Harry do nada, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele. Vitor teve a mesma reação que a minha.

"Que tem ele?" perguntou parecendo desconfiado.

"É fabricante de varinhas!"

"Eu sei."

"Fabricou a sua varinha! Foi por isso que pensei... quadribol..." agora sim Harry ficou louco. De onde ele tirou isso? Tenho que me lembrar de perguntar a ele depois.

Vitor resmungou algo que não pude entender e levantou-se. Eu e Harry ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo, até que enjoei de ficar quieta e resolvi aproveitar um pouco a festa. Capturei uma taça de uísque de fogo e fiquei apenas andando por um tempo, até que encontrei Ron e ele me convidou para dançar. Dançamos até que escureceu e meus pés não aguentavam dar mais nenhum passo.

"Estou morta, Ron! Vou sentar com o Harry" disse.

"Ok. Vou pegar umas bebidas para nos e já te encontro."

Andei ate onde Harry estava, puxei uma cadeira e sentei ao seu lado.

"Simplesmente não consigo dançar mais" admiti e tirei os sapatos "Ron foi buscar alguma bebida... "parei e olhei mais atentamente para Harry. Ele estava meio pálido, como se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido "Harry, você esta bem?" ele ficou em silencio por um momento, e quando foi abrir a boca para falar algo, uma luz prateada passou por nos e parou no centro da pista de dança na forma de um lince. Todos os convidados ficaram em silencio, e a voz de Kingsley disse "O ministério caiu. Scrimgeour esta morto. Eles estão vindo."

Na mesma hora coloquei meus sapatos e levantei da cadeira com Harry. O que foi que eu disso sobre algo ruim acontecer hoje...? As pessoas pareciam não ter entendido ainda o que estava acontecendo. Somente quando o patrono sumiu e alguém gritou que as pessoas começaram a se mover.

Eu agarrei a mão de Harry e comecei a andar por meio das pessoas enquanto procurava Ron. Vi comensais surgirem na multidão, convidados aparatarem, e membros da Ordem erguerem a varinha. Ron nos viu e veio em nossa direção. Assim que ele segurou meu braço, aparatei para o primeiro lugar que veio na minha cabeça.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou Ron assim que chegamos.

"Rua Tottenham Court. Ande, apenas ande, precisamos achar um lugar para vocês se trocarem." Andamos por um bom tempo. Varias pessoas davam risada de Harry e Ron por causa de suas vestes bruxas a rigor.

"Hermione, nós não temos roupa para trocar" disse Ron quando uma garota riu dele.

"Por que não verifiquei se havia trazido comigo a capa de invisibilidade?" perguntou Harry "Carreguei-a durante todo o ano passado e..."

"Tudo bem! Eu trouxe a capa, e trouxe roupas para vocês dois. Tentem apenas agir com naturalidade até... aqui vai dar" disse e entrei por uma viela escura.

"Quando você diz que trouxe a capa e as roupas..." Harry começou a dizer.

"Isso mesmo, estão aqui" respondi tirando algumas roupas e a capa de invisibilidade da minha bolsa.

"Caraca, como foi...?"

"Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão. Complicado, mas acho que o executei corretamente; enfim, consegui enfiar aqui dentro tudo que precisamos." Eles se trocaram e mandei Harry ficar coberto com a capa. Não podíamos correr o risco de alguém reconhecê-lo, mesmo estando no mundo trouxa.

Voltamos a andar e fomos ate um pequeno café que ficava aberto a noite toda. Alem de nós, a garçonete e uma grande camada de pó, o café estava vazio.

Sentamos e ficamos em silencio por um estante, até que Ron disse "Sabem, não estamos muito longe do Caldeirão Furado, é logo ali em Charing Cross..."

"Ron, não podemos!" disse imediatamente.

"Não para se hospedar lá, mas para descobrir o que esta acontecendo!"

"Você sabe o que esta acontecendo! Voldemort tomou o Ministério, que mais você precisa saber?"

"Ta, ta, foi só uma ideia."

Pedi dois cappuccinos para a garçonete, já que Harry estava invisível seria estranho pedir três. Assim que a garçonete anotou nosso pedido, dois operários corpulentos entraram no café e se espremeram na mesa atrás de nos.

"Sugiro que procuremos um lugar sem movimento para aparatar e sair da cidade." sussurrei e eles assentiram.

Assim que nos levantamos para sair, os operários levantaram as varinhas e nos atacaram, mas Ron me empurrou para o lado e o feitiço acertou a parede. Harry que ainda estava invisível acertou um dos, provavelmente, Comensais com um Estupefaça. O outro acertou Ron com um feitiço que produziu cordas negras em torno de seu pulso e de seus tornozelos. Harry tentou estuporar o outro Comensal, mas acabou acertando a garçonete que havia acabado de entrar com os nossos cappuccinos.

"Expulso!" berrou o Comensal, e a mesa que estava em frente a Harry se desintegrou.

"Petrificus Totalus!" disse e o Comensal tombou para frente como uma pedra. Foi até onde Ron estava caído e murmurei um Diffindo fazendo com que as cordas que o prendiam soltassem.

"Eu devia ter reconhecido esse" disse Harry apontando para um dos Comensais "estava lá quando Dumbledore morreu."

"É o Dolohov" disse Ron "Eu o reconheci pelos cartazes dos criminosos no ministério."

"Não interessa o nome deles!" exclamei "Como nos encontraram? O que vamos fazer?"

"Tranque a porta" disse-me Harry "e, Ron, apague as luzes." fui imediatamente fechar a porta.

"O que vamos fazer com eles?" perguntou Ron "Mata-los? Eles nos matariam."

"Só precisamos apagar a memória deles." Eu me adiantei para apagar a memória dos dois enquanto Harry e Ron colocavam o café em ordem. Em seguida, puxei a garçonete para um canto e também apaguei sua memória. Depois Harry e Ron puxaram os Comensais para a mesa em que estavam sentados. Depois de uma pequena discussão decidimos ir para o Largo Grimmauld. Destrancamos a porta, ascendemos à luz e mais uma vez aparatamos.

Chegamos a frente ao Largo Grimmauld e corremos para a casa, subindo os degraus com pressa. Harry Tocou com a varinha na porta, e pudemos ouvir cliques metálicos e o barulho de uma corrente antes da porta se abrir.

Assim que Harry fechou a porta, algumas luminárias se ascenderam. O lugar estava cheio de teias, com contornos das cabeças dos elfos penduradas na parede lançando sombras por todo o corredor.

"Acho que alguém esteve aqui" disse apontando para um porta guarda-chuva que estava caído em um canto.

"Isso pode ter acontecido quando a Ordem deixou a casa" murmurou Ron.

"Então, onde estão os feitiços que lançaram contra Snape?" perguntou Harry, que mantinha a desconfiança de Severo.

"Talvez só sejam ativados se ele aparecer, não?" arriscou Ron.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, ate que Harry disse "Bem, não podemos ficar aqui para sempre" mas assim que ele deu um passo a frente, a voz de Olho Tonto sussurrou no escuro.

"Severo Snape?"

"Não somos Snape" respondeu Harry, mas logo em seguida nossas línguas foram coladas pelo feitiço da língua-presa.

"Deve t-ter s-sido o F-feitico da Língua Presa que Olho Tonto armou" gaguejei para eles. Então Harry deu mais um passo a frente e alguma coisa se mexeu no fim do corredor, antes que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa, um vulto se ergueu do tapete, alto, cor de poeira. Não pude evitar que um pequeno grito saísse por minha boca, e foi acompanhada pelo quadro da sra. Black. O vulto cinzento deslizava em nossa direção cada vez mais rápido, seus cabelos até a cintura e a barba esvoaçando, o rosto fundo, descarnado, as orbitas vazias. Aquele era o perfeito retrato de Alvo quando ele morresse.

"Não!" gritou Harry "Não fomos nós! Não o matamos..." assim que Harry disse 'matamos' o vulto explodiu formando uma nuvem de poeira que caiu sobre nossas cabeças.

Os meninos fizeram menção de andar, mas eu os impedi

"Antes de prosseguir, acho melhor fazer uma verificação" sussurrei no caso de ter alguém na casa _"Homenum revelio!"_ Graças a Merlin não havia ninguém.

"Para que serviu esse feitiço?"

"Para o que eu queria que servisse!" exclamei irritada "Era um feitiço para saber se tinha alguém aqui alem de nós."

"E tem?" quis saber Harry.

"Ninguém. Vamos subir." Fui em direção as escadas com os dois atrás. No meio do caminho Ron foi até a janela, afastou um pouco a cortina e disse "Não vejo ninguém lá fora. E eu diria que, se você ainda tivesse o rastreador, Harry, já teriam nos seguido ate aqui. Eu sei que não podem entrar na casa, mas... que foi Harry?"

Virei-me e entendi o que Ron quis dizer. Harry estava pálido, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de dor, como se alguém tivesse lançado-lhe um Crucio. Ele com certeza estava tendo uma visão de Voldemort.

"Que foi que você viu?" perguntou Ron assim que Harry abriu os olhos. "Você o viu na minha casa?"

"Não, eu só senti raiva, ele está realmente enraivecido..."

"Mas pode ser na Toca!" exclamou Ron preocupado "Que mais? Não viu mais nada? Ele estava amaldiçoando alguém?"

"Não, eu só senti raiva... não saberia dizer..."

"Vamos deixar esse assunto para lá por enquanto. O melhor que podemos fazer é tentarmos descansar, e amanha eu tento fala com eles" disse e continuei subindo as escadas.

Decidimos voltar para a sala e dormir lá por aquela noite. Era mais seguro permanecermos todos juntos. Sentei-me em um sofá, e já estava quase dormindo quando uma luz prateada apareceu tomando a forma de uma doninha. Por ela saiu a voz do sr. Weasley, que dizia "Família a salvo, não responda, estamos sendo vigiados."

O patrono se dissolveu, e Ron soltou um grito de alegria enquanto dizia "Eles estão bem! Eles estão bem!"

Depois dessa noticia nos arrumamos para dormir, agora tranquilamente. Deitei no sofá e dormi instantaneamente. No dia seguinte, só lembrar-me-ia de ter sonhado a noite toda com um par de olhos cinza. Os mesmos olhos do garoto da noite anterior.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota da autora: Sim, eu sei! Demorei muito para postar, mas vou compensar vocês com mais de um capitulo. Ah! Pessoas, me digam se estão gostando da fic. Quero saber a ****opinião de vocês!**

* * *

**_No último capitulo: _**

_Sentei-me em um sofá, e já estava quase dormindo quando uma luz prateada apareceu tomando a forma de uma doninha. Por ela saiu a voz do sr. Weasley, que dizia "Família a salvo, não responda, estamos sendo vigiados."_

_O patrono se dissolveu, e Ron soltou um grito de alegria enquanto dizia "Eles estão bem! Eles estão bem!"_

_Depois dessa noticia nos arrumamos para dormir, agora tranquilamente. Deitei no sofá e dormi instantaneamente. No dia seguinte, só lembrar-me-ia de ter sonhado a noite toda com um par de olhos cinza. Os mesmos olhos do garoto da noite anterior._

* * *

**_Capitulo 15_**

Cada dia que passava eu perdia mais as esperanças de que Harry conseguiria derrotar Voldemort. Já era dia 21 de agosto e nós ainda não havíamos conseguido destruir nenhuma Horcrux. Apesar de Monstro ter ajudado bastante, ele ainda não havia voltado com Mundungo.

Eu deitei em um sofá e comecei a lembrar do dia que Monstro nos contou sobre Régulo.

_*** Flashback on ***_

Era o dia seguinte ao que havíamos chego ao Largo Grimmauld. Harry descobriu que o irmão do Sirius, Régulo, era R.A.B. e nós estávamos tentando achar o verdadeiro medalhão de Salazar Slytherin quando me lembrei de que, da última vez que havíamos ido até o Largo, havia um medalhão em um armário. Claro que na época nunca imaginaríamos que aquele medalhão continha uma parte da alma de Voldemort. O problema era que havíamos jogado o medalhão no lixo, junto com varias outras coisas antigas que estavam na casa.

Harry lembrou que Monstro havia pego varias das coisas que jogamos fora. Era nossa última esperança, mas quando chegamos ao armário que o elfo guardava suas coisas, ele estava praticamente vazio, contendo apenas algumas mantas velhas que monstro usava para cobrir-se.

"Ainda não terminou" disse Harry quando constatamos que o medalhão não estava no armário. Ele aumentou a voz e disse "Monstro!"

Ouvimos um forte estalo, e em seguida Monstro apareceu na cozinha.

"Meu senhor" disse e fez uma profunda reverencia "de volta a velha casa da minha senhora com o traidor do sangue Weasley e a sangue-ruim..."

"Proíbo você de chamar qualquer um que seja de 'traidor de sangue' ou 'sangue-ruim'" disse Harry bravo. "Tenho uma pergunta a fazer, e ordeno que me responda à verdade. Entendeu?"

"Sim, meu senhor."

"Dois anos atrás, havia um medalhão de ouro na sala de visitas lá em cima. Nós o jogamos fora. Você o pegou de volta?"

"Peguei." nos entreolhamos felizes.

"Onde está o medalhão agora?"

"Foi-se."

"Foi-se? Que quer dizer com 'foi-se'?"

O elfo estremeceu. Cambaleou.

"Monstro, ordeno que você fale."

"Mundungo Fletcher roubou tudo: os retratos da srta. Bela e da srta. Ciça, as luvas da minha senhora, a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, as taças de vinho com o brasão da família e, e... – Monstro tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ele soltou um grito horrível e continuou – e o medalhão, o medalhão do meu senhor Régulo, Monstro agiu mal, Monstro desobedeceu às ordens dele!"

Monstro tentou castigar-se, apanhando o atiçador de grelha de lareira, mas Harry o impediu.

"Monstro! Ordeno que fique parado!" – o elfo se imobilizou, mas mesmo assim Harry não arriscou soltá-lo. Sentou-se ao lado dele e continuou "Certo, Monstro, quero a verdade: como sabe que Mundungo roubou o medalhão?"

"Monstro viu! Monstro o viu saindo do armário, as mãos cheias de tesouros de Monstro. Monstro mondou-o parar, mas Mundungo Fletcher riu e c-correu..."

"Você disse que o medalhão era do seu senhor Régulo. Por quê? De onde veio o medalhão? Qual era a ligação de Régulo com ele? "Monstro, sente-se e me conte tudo que sabe sobre aquele medalhão, tudo que o ligava a Régulo!"

O elfo sentou, enroscado como uma bola e começou a falar com a voz abafada.

"Meu senhor Sirius fugiu, ainda bem, porque ele era um garoto ruim e despedaçou o coração da minha senhora com sua rebeldia. Mas meu senhor Régulo tinha orgulho; sabia reverenciar o nome Black e a dignidade do seu sangue puro. Durante anos ele falou do Lorde das Trevas, que ia tirar os bruxos da clandestinidade e dominar os trouxas... e quando fez dezesseis anos, meu senhor Régulo se reuniu ao Lorde das Trevas. Tão orgulhoso, tão feliz de servir... E um dia, um ano depois que se alistou, meu senhor Régulo veio a cozinha ver Monstro. Meu senhor Régulo sempre gostou de Monstro. E meu senhor Régulo disse... disse que o Lorde da Trevas precisava de um elfo."

"Voldemort precisava de um elfo?" repetiu Harry.

"Ah, foi. E meu senhor Régulo tinha oferecido Monstro. Era uma honra, disse meu senhor Régulo, uma honra para ele e para Monstro; tinha que fazer tudo que o Lorde das Trevas mandasse... e depois v-voltar para casa. Então Monstro foi procurar o Lorde das Trevas. O Lorde das Trevas não disse a Monstro o que iam fazer, mas levou Monstro com ele para uma caverna junto ao mar. E para alem da caverna havia outra caverna, e na caverna havia um enorme lago preto... Havia um barco... Havia uma b-bacia cheia de poção na ilha. O Lorde das T-Trevas fez Monstro b-beber... Monstro bebeu, e enquanto bebia, viu coisas terríveis... As entranhas de Monstro queimaram... Monstro gritou para o senhor Régulo ir salvar ele, gritou por sua senhora Black, mas o Lorde das Trevas ria... ele fez monstro beber a poção toda... ele pós um medalhão na bacia vazia... tornou a encher a bacia com mais poção. Então o Lorde das Trevas foi embora e deixou Monstro sozinho na ilha. Monstro precisava de água, arrastou-se até a orla da ilha e bebeu a água do lago preto... e mãos, mãos mortas saíram da água e arrastaram Monstro para baixo."

"Como foi que você escapou?" perguntou Harry.

"Meu senhor Régulo disse a Monstro para voltar."

"Mas... não se pode aparatar na caverna..."

"A magia dos elfos é diferente" disse Ron "Quero dizer, eles podem aparatar em Hogwarts e nós não."

Ficamos em silencio por um momento, digerindo o que Monstro havia contado.

"É obvio, Voldemort teria considerado os costumes dos elfos indignos de sua atenção, exatamente como os sangues-puros. Nunca teria lhe ocorrido que eles pudessem ser capazes de uma magia que ele não dominasse." eu disse.

"A lei máxima para um elfo doméstico é a ordem de seu mestre. Mandaram Monstro voltar para casa, então Monstro voltou."

"O que aconteceu quando você voltou?"

"Meu senhor Régulo ficou muito preocupado. Mandou Monstro ficar escondido e não sair de casa. E então... foi um pouco depois disso... meu senhor Régulo veio procurar Monstro no armário uma noite, meu senhor estava esquisito, fora do normal, perturbado, Monstro percebeu... e ele pediu para Monstro leva-lo até a caverna que Monstro havia ido com o Lorde das Trevas."

"E ele fez você beber a poção?" perguntou Harry.

Monstro sacudiu a cabeça e lagrimas escorreram por seus olhos. Levei às mãos a boca, imaginando que se Monstro não havia bebido a poção, quem bebeu foi Régulo. "M-meu senhor Régulo tirou do bolso um medalhão igual ao que o Lorde das Trevas tinha. Ele disse a Monstro para pegar e, quando a bacia estivesse vazia , trocar os medalhões... E ele deu ordem... para Monstro ir embora... sem ele. E ele disse a Monstro para ir para casa e nunca contar a minha senhora o que ele tinha feito... mas para destruir o primeiro medalhão... Monstro ficou olhando meu senhor Régulo... ele foi arrastado para baixo da água."

As lagrimas rolavam soltas por meu rosto e pelo de Monstro.

"Então você trouxe o medalhão para casa" continuou Harry "E tentou destruí-lo?"

"Nada que Monstro fez destruiu o medalhão. Monstro tentou de tudo que sabia, mas nada, nada adiantou... de tão poderoso que eram os feitiços que estavam nele. Monstro se castigou, tentou outra vez, se castigou, tentou outra Vaz. Monstro não conseguiu obedecer a ordem, Monstro não conseguiu destruir o medalhão!" Monstro caiu no chão, soluçando e chorando. Ficamos em silencio, apenas olhando para o elfo.

"Monstro" disse Harry com a voz mansa "quando tiver vontade, ah... por favor sente-se."

Passaram vários minutos, então Monstro esfregou os olhos, parou com os soluços e sentou-se.

"Monstro, vou pedir-lhe uma coisa" disse Harry com calma "Monstro, eu quero que você encontre Mundungo Fletcher. Precisamos descobrir onde está o medalhão do seu senhor Régulo. É realmente importante. Queremos terminar o que ele começou."

Monstro olhou para Harry "Encontrar Mundungo Fletcher?"

"Sim, e trazê-lo aqui, ao Largo Grimmauld. Você poderia fazer isso?"

Monstro ficou de pé e assentiu. Harry tirou o medalhão falso do bolso "Monstro, eu... ah... gostaria que você ficasse com isso. Isso pertenceu a Régulo, e tenho certeza que ele gostaria de te dar como forma de agradecer..."

O rosto do elfo se iluminou. Ele pegou o medalhão, guardou-o e aparatou.

_*** Flashback off ***_

Minha lembrança foi interrompida por um barulho na porta. Levantei-me rapidamente e fui para o lado de Harry e de Ron, ambos os três com varinhas erguidas.

"Severo Snape?" disse a voz de Olho-Tonto.

"Não fui eu que o matei, Alvo" disse a pessoa com a voz baixa e irreconhecível. O feitiço se desfez, mas antes que o estranho pudesse dar mais um passo, Harry disse "Não se mecha!"

A pessoa levantou ambas as mãos e disse "Guardem as varinhas, sou eu, Remo!"

"Graças a Merlin!" exclamei quando reconheci a voz de Lupin. Abaixei a varinha seguida por Ron, mas Harry continuou imóvel "Apareça" falou.

Lupin deu um passo para a luz "Sou Remo João Lupin, lobisomem, também conhecido como Aluado, um dos criadores do mapa do maroto, casado com Ninfadora, mais conhecida como Tonks, e o ensinei a produzir um patrono, Harry, que assume a forma de um veado."

"Ah, tudo bem" disse Harry baixando a varinha "mas eu tinha que verificar, não?" Não! Tive vontade de gritar. Como o próprio Lupin havia dito, ele e um lobisomem e a poção polissuco não funciona em lobisomens!

"Sim, Harry. Você fez certo... Então, nem um sinal de Severo?"

"Não." respondeu Harry "O que está acontecendo? Estão todos bem?"

"Estão" confirmou Lupin "mas vigiados. Há uns dois Comensais da Morte ai em frente..."

"Sabemos..."

"Vamos sentar, tenho muito que lhes contar e quero saber o que aconteceu com vocês depois que saíram da Toca."  
Fomos em direção à sala, e eu apontei a varinha para a lareira invocando um Incêndio. Imediatamente o fogo ascendeu-se nos esquentando um pouco. Nós sentamos.

"Eu teria chego aqui ha três dias, mas precisei me livrar de um Comensal que estava me seguindo." comentou Lupin

"Então, vocês vieram direto para cá depois do casamento?"

"Não" respondeu Harry "só depois de toparmos com dois Comensais."

"O que?!"

Nós três nos alternamos para contar a Lupin tudo que havia acontecido até chegarmos aqui. Quando terminamos, ele parecia no mínimo aterrorizado.

"Mas como encontraram vocês tão depressa? E impossível rastrear uma pessoa que aparata, a não ser que a agarre antes de desaparecer!"

"Pensamos que talvez Harry ainda tivesse o rastreador, o que acha?" perguntei.

"Impossível" respondeu Lupin "O rastreador caduca no segundo que a pessoa completa a maioridade. Sem exceções."

"Conte o que aconteceu depois que saímos, não soubemos de nada desde que o pai de Ron nos avisou que a família estava bem."

"Bem, Kingsley nos salvou" disse Lupin "Graças ao seu aviso, a maior parte dos convidados pode desaparatar antes da invasão."

"Eram Comensais ou gente do Ministério?" interrompi.

"Os dois; para todos os efeitos, agora os dois são a mesma coisa. Eram uns doze, mas não sabiam que você estava lá, Harry. Arthur ouviu um boato que procuravam descobrir o seu paradeiro, torturando Scrimgeour antes de mata-lo; se for verdade, ele não o traiu. Os Comensais revistaram a Toca de cima a baixo. Encontraram o vampiro, mas não quiseram chegar muito perto; depois ficaram por horas interrogando os que permaneceram na casa. Estavam querendo obter informações sobre Harry, mas, naturalmente, ninguém além dos membros da Ordem sabia que você estava lá. Ao mesmo tempo em que acabavam com o casamento, outros Comensais invadiam outras casas ligadas a Ordem. Não mataram ninguém, mas foram violentos. Queimaram a casa de Dédalo Diggle, mas como vocês sabem, ele não estava; e usaram a maldição Cruciatus na família de Tonks, tentando descobrir aonde você tinha ido depois de visita-los. Eles estão bem... abalados, mas bem".

Silencio.

Silencio era a palavra que descrevia o momento a partir de quando Lupin havia falado sobre os pais de Tonks. Ninguém se atrevia a quebra-lo, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos assim. Provavelmente alguns minutos, mas podem ter sido apenas alguns segundos.

Percebi Lupin hesitar, como se tomasse coragem para dizer algo, mas disse:

"Eu compreenderei se você não puder confirmar Harry, mas a Ordem está desconfiada de que Dumbledore lhe confiou uma missão."

"Confiou e Ron e Hermione a conhecem a vão me acompanhar."

"Você pode me contar qual é a missão?"

Harry encarou Lupin por uma pequena fração de tempo.

"Não posso Remo, lamento. Se Dumbledore não lhe revelou acho que também não posso."

"Supus que essa seria sua resposta... Ainda assim, eu poderia ser útil. Você me conhece e sabe o que sou capaz de fazer. Eu poderia acompanha-los para lhe fornecer proteção. Não haveria necessidade de me dizer exatamente o que pretendem."

Eu podia imaginar que Harry estava achando essa uma oferta tentadora, mas uma coisa não saia de minha cabeça. Lupin havia acabado de se casar. Por que ele iria abandonar Tonks assim?

"E Tonks?" - perguntei.

"O que tem ela?"

"Bem, vocês são casados!O que ela esta achando dessa sua viagem conosco?"

"Tonks estará perfeitamente segura. Na casa dos pais dela."

Achei o tom dele muito estranho. Parecia frio, como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido. A ideia de Tonks ficar escondida na casa dos pais não parecia certa. Não parecia algo que ela faria de boa vontade.

"Remo" comecei hesitante, temendo que algo tivesse acontecido "está tudo bem? Entre você e Tonks?"

"Está tudo ótimo!" ele fez uma pausa como se aquilo não fosse realmente verdade "Tonks vai ter um bebê."

"Ah, que maravilhoso!" disse apesar de achar que isso era um motivo para Lupin ficar com ela, e não sair pelo mundo afora.

"Excelente!" disse Ron.

"Parabéns!" acrescentou Harry.

Lupin soltou um sorriso forçado a completou "Então, aceitam minha oferta? Os três podem ser quatro?"

"Só... só para deixar bem claro" disse Harry "Você quer nos acompanhar e deixar Tonks na casa dos pais?"

"Tonks estará perfeitamente segura, eles cuidarão dela. Harry, tenho certeza que Tiago iria querer que eu estivesse ao seu lado... e Sirius também."

Impressão minha ou ele terminou a frase olhando para mim?

"Bem" disse Harry "eu não. Tenho certeza que o meu pai iria querer saber por que você não vai ficar ao lado do seu próprio filho. Quem em sã consciência deixaria uma criança que ainda nem nasceu sozinha?! Meu pai nunca aprovaria isso."

Harry estava nervoso. De repente, Lupin empunha a varinha e aponta para Harry, ou melhor, para trás de Harry onde uma luz havia surgido. Todos ficamos em silencio enquanto a luz prateada se aproximava de nós pelo céu escuro. Nós acompanhamos Lupin, levantando também as varinhas.

Quando chegou a nós, a luz tomou a forma de uma Fênix e disse com a voz de Alvo.

"Hermione, está na hora. Boa sorte. Mantenha Harry em um lugar seguro. A Toca não está sendo vigiada hoje, então aproveite. E nunca se esqueça: O amor é o maior poder do mundo."

A fênix evaporou no ar deixando nos quatro em completo silencio. Um pensamento não saia da minha cabeça: havia chegado a hora.

Abaixamos as varinhas. Lupin dirigiu seu olhar para mim, e nele estava estampado duvida e... Medo? Não, com certeza era outra coisa que não pude reconhecer.

"O que é isto?" perguntou Lupin, e sim era medo que eu ouvia em sua voz "Este era o Patrono de Alvo Dumbledore, e foi a voz dele que disse aquilo."

"E como assim, está na hora? Hora de que?" quis saber Ron. Harry manteu-se em silencio, apenas olhando para mim.

"Por favor, deixem-me, explicar tudo com calma." eles concordaram "Sabem semestre passado quando eu estava encontrando-me com Alvo?"

"Sim" disseram Harry e Ron.

"Não" disse Lupin ao mesmo tempo.

"No começo desse ano, a Hermione sempre sumia" explicou Harry "e quando perguntávamos onde ela estava, ela dizia que estava com Dumbledore, mas não podia nos contar o que estava fazendo com ele."

"Isso. Eu ainda não posso falar exatamente o que eu fazia com Alvo, mas posso dizer que assim como Harry, eu também recebi uma missão. Esse patrono quis dizer que chegou a hora de cumpri lá."

"Mas eu ainda não entendo como você recebeu esse patrono" começou Lupin "Alvo esta morto, e mesmo que outra pessoa tivesse um patrono em forma de fênix, o que eu acho difícil e improvável, a voz que falou pelo patrono foi de Alvo."

"É uma magia antiga" falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, torcendo para que eles acreditassem "Alvo comentou sobre ela. Parece que você pode guardar um patrono até que seja a hora de usa-lo. Ele recusou-se a me dizer exatamente como isso era possível, mas parece que funciona."

"O que vamos fazer agora?" começou Ron "Você vai para sua missão sozinha e eu e Harry vamos continuar de onde estávamos?"

"Não." disse com firmeza "Eu vou cumprir minha missão. Você e Harry vão para a Toca. Harry, talvez seja melhor você chamar o Monstro e dizer-lhe para levar Mundungo a Toca. Se Mundungo ainda estiver com o medalhão, vocês o destruíram; se não estiver, deixem para lá. Sob hipótese alguma saiam da Toca, Remo, me prometa que você vai olhar pelos dois. Que não vai deixar nada acontecer com eles."

"Prometo, mas que vai tomar conta de você?"

"Eu me viro" disse pensando que realmente eu precisaria de ajuda.

"Mione, não vou deixar você se arriscar por mim. Não importa a missão que Dumbledore te deu." disse Harry preocupado.

"Não Harry. Alvo deixou-me está missão, e só eu posso cumpri-la." ele ia protestar, então antes que ele dissesse algo, pedi para Lupin "Lupin, você pode ir até a Toca para confirmar se realmente não tem nenhum Comensal de vigia?"

"Sim. Estou indo. Volto o mais rápido possível" ele levantou e foi em direção à porta.

Peguei a minha bolsa e tirei de lá uma mochila que eu havia arrumado para Harry e Ron a algum tempo.

"Aqui" estendi a mochila para Harry "tem algumas coisas que vocês podem precisar no caso de uma fuga inesperada."

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar longe, Mione?"

"Não muito. Provavelmente um mês, talvez nem tudo isso."

Os dois se aproximaram e nós nos abraçamos. Separamos-nos apenas quando ouvimos Lupin.

"Realmente, a casa não está sendo vigiada, mas aconselho que não demoremos muito."

"Tchau Mione. Boa sorte" disseram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo.

"Tchau garotos. Tomem cuidado. Tchau Remo."

Ele aproximou-se de mim e me abraçou. "Cuidado Hermione. Se precisar de alguma coisa, conte comigo. Tchau."

Ele me soltou e foi para o lado dos garotos.

"Tchau" disse e eles saíram pela porta. A ultima coisa que ouvi foi o estalo típico da aparatação.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota da autora: Pessoas, aqui começa a segunda parte da história, espero que gostem!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16**_

Juro que tentei, mas dormir era uma coisa impossível para fazer aquela noite.

Depois que Harry, Ron e Lupin foram embora, eu arrumei minhas coisas para minha 'viagem'. Como minha bolsa já continha tudo que iria precisar, apenas separei um conjunto das roupas dos anos 40 que Alvo havia me entregado há tanto tempo e deixei-as em uma poltrona.

Entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho, na esperança de relaxar um pouco, mas fui interrompida por um patrono em forma de lobo que entrou pela janela.

"Chegamos a salvo. Não preocupe-se, tomarei conta de Harry e Ronald. Boa sorte Hermione." disse a voz de Lupin, e o patrono desapareceu. Engraçado o patrono dele ser um lobo...

Enfim pude tomar meu banho, agora mais sossegada por saber que Harry e Ron estavam bem. Meia hora depois quando a água da banheira já havia começado a esfriar, levantei-me, coloquei um pijama e fui para o quarto que estava usando desde que chegamos ao Largo.

Cheguei a deitar na cama, fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, mas as horas passavam-se e nada do sono bater. Eu estava ansiosa? Imagina! Eu só estava contando as horas para voltar praticamente 50 anos ao passado, viver por não sei quanto tempo com meu maior inimigo, e praticamente vou viver outra vida.

Olhei o relógio. Eram 3:00h da manha. Fechei os olhos novamente, enfim conseguindo dormir. Enquanto durmo ouço vozes, a voz de Alvo e de Severo, repetindo varias vezes na minha cabeça o que há muito haviam falado pessoalmente.

"_voltaria para o ultimo ano de Tom em Hogwarts e tentaria descobrir mais um pouco sobre ele. Qualquer coisa que soubermos sobre Tom ajudará a derrotar Voldemort"_

"_Pense bem antes de aceitar Hermione. Eu convivo com Voldemort e sei que não é fácil. E vai ser muito mais difícil do que você imagina descobrir algo dele"_

"_Talvez você queira ficar um mês, um ano ou para sempre. O importante é voltar quando você achar certo. E apenas se você quiser voltar"_

(Trechos do capitulo sete)

"_Quando você aparecer no passado, eu – disse Dumbledore – irei te encontrar no orfanato. Você me contará que veio do futuro, mandada por mim em uma missão."_

(Trecho do capitulo oito)

"_Querida Hermione,_

_Aproveite o tempo que você tem no presente_

_E não pense no futuro, passado_

_Quando chegar a hora_

_Da verdade não tenha medo_

_Pois pode não parecer, mas tudo foi feito por uma razão_

_AMOR_

_Lembre-se que nem sempre o bem está certo_

_Nem sempre tudo está perdido_

_Até breve"_

(Trecho do capitulo treze)

Acordei com o sol batendo de leve em meu rosto. Esse deve ter sido o sonho mais estranho que eu já tive, sonhar com vozes como se o que elas falavam fosse importante. Sim, de certa forma era importante, mas o que mais me incomodava era a carta que Alvo havia deixado para mim e eu ainda não havia conseguido decifrá-la. Pelo menos essa noite eu não sonhei com aquele par de olhos cinza que atormentava-me desde o casamento.

Levantei lentamente e me dirigi ao banheiro. Sai do banheiro mais ou menos meia hora depois com o cabelo molhado escorrendo por minhas costas. Vesti a roupa que havia separado na noite anterior ( para_1944/set?id=47200085 )e me dirigi a cozinha. Realmente, eu demoraria um bom tempo para acostumar-me com as roupas dos anos 40.

Forcei-me a comer algo, pois mesmo estando sem fome sabia que ficar sem comer não ajudaria em nada.

Voltei para o quarto, fiz um feitiço para terminar de secar meu cabelo, e confirmei uma ultima vez se não estava esquecendo nada. Sai pela ultima vez daquele quarto, me dirigindo a sala. Estranhei o quadro da sra. Black não me xingar de sangue-ruim, mas não pude reclamar do silencio dela.

Olhei uma ultima vez para aquela sala, respirei lentamente enquanto levava minhas mãos até a pérola vermelha do meu colar. Eu não fazia ideia de como a poção contida naquela pequena pérola me levaria ao passado, mas confiava cegamente em Alvo e sabia que de algum jeito funcionaria.

Segurei a pérola e a apertei falando claramente – _Chronus 1944!_ – em seguida, uma fumaça um pouco espessa e de tom levemente avermelhado surgiu. A fumaça começou a mover-se em espirais envolvendo meu corpo. Ela desceu do pescoço onde a perola encontrava-se e foi até meus pés, subindo novamente até que também se envolveu em minha cabeça. Assim que estava totalmente envolta pela fumaça, meu corpo foi relaxando, minha visão escurecendo até eu não poder ver mais nada e minha cabeça girava me deixando tonta.

Assim como começou, acabou. Logo que fui capaz de enxergar novamente, percebi que havia funcionado. Eu não estava mais na casa do Largo Grimmauld, longe disso, agora eu estava em uma rua deserta da Londres Trouxa, provavelmente perto do orfanato onde Voldemort, ou melhor Tom Riddle, havia nascido e morava durante as férias.

Olhando ao redor, agradeci por nenhuma viva alma estar naquela rua no momento. Se algum trouxa me visse aparecer do nada assim, seria no mínimo cômico. Aproveitei que não havia ninguém, e tirei minha mala encolhida da bolsa, colocando-a no chão a minha frente.

"_Engorgio!"_ disse apontando a varinha para a mala, que voltou ao tamanho real no mesmo instante. Guardei a varinha na bolsa, peguei a mala e me dirigi à rua principal enquanto procurava pelo orfanato.

Quando perguntassem, eu já havia pensado em um desculpa: eu diria que meus pais haviam morrido enquanto eu estava na escola, e como não tinha nenhuma família, minha única opção era o orfanato. Talvez se eu chorasse um pouco, ficaria mais real.

Estaquei em frente a um velho e feio prédio que estava totalmente cercado por grades. O orfanato. Aproximei-me mais e subi as escadas que levavam até a porta. Respirei fundo e dei uma ultima olhada na rua antes de bater a porta. Quando meus olhos pousaram no horizonte, enfim entendi porque da calmaria, não devia passar das sete a.m.

Segurei firmemente a mala com uma mão, coloquei a cara mais triste que consegui no rosto, e com a mão livre, bati três vezes na porta. Tive que esperar um momento, até que pude ouvir um grito de dentro do prédio ' Só um minuto! Estou indo!'

Aguardei mais um pouco, e então uma mulher magra e de cabelos grisalhos apareceu a porta. Apesar do cabelo, seu rosto aparentava ter em media 40 anos.

"Olá querida" disse com uma voz calma "O que posso fazer por você?"

"De-desculpa incomodar senhora" falei com uma voz triste como se estivesse prendendo o choro. "Ma-mais meus pais morreram e e-eu n-não tenho onde fi-ficar."

"Oh! Venha, entre. Vamos conversar na minha sala."

Segui a senhora por dentro do orfanato subindo uma escada até uma sala que reconheci sendo a mesma que ela levou Alvo quando ele vai falar com Tom pela primeira vez.

"Deixe sua mala ai perto da porta e venha se sentar." Deixei minha mala onde ela havia falado e aproximei-me da mesa, sentando-me em uma cadeira em frente a que a senhora estava sentada "Que indelicadeza a minha! Chamo-me Dorea Cole."

"Prazer Sra. Cole. E-eu sou Her-Hermione Granger."

"Que nome bonito! Mas diga-me Hermione, o que aconteceu? Você é uma bela moça, e parece vir de uma boa família. O que houve?"

"Minha família é britânica, mas eu, meus pais e minha tia morávamos na Itália. Depois que a guerra começou, decidimos voltar para a Inglaterra. Estávamos com tudo pronto para voltar, viria eu, meus pais, minha tia e meus padrinhos, mas meus padrinhos eram judeus. De alguma forma a policia descobriu que meus pais estavam abrigando meus padrinhos em casa, então um dia quando eu cheguei da escola estavam todos mortos. Eu resolvi voltar sozinha para a Inglaterra. Chegando aqui fui a casa onde meus avos moravam, mas acabei descobrindo que elas haviam morrido há algum tempo. Agora eu estou sozinha, sem família, sem ninguém. Se eu pudesse ficar aqui por apenas um ano..." falei tudo de uma vez esperando que ela acreditasse na minha mentira. Sem que eu percebesse, lagrimas escorreram por meu rosto.

"Acalme-se. Aceita um copo de água?"

"Por-por favor."

Ela levantou, foi até um canto da sala e voltou com um copo de água na mão. Bebi toda a água de cabeça baixa, e só quando terminei que levantei a cabeça para olhar para a Sra. Cole.

"Agora que você está mais calma... Aqui, você só tem que completar este formulário. E não se preocupe a senhorita pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar, mesmo completando a maioridade."

Ela entregou-me um papel onde algumas perguntas estavam escritas. Coisas básicas como nome, idade essas coisas.

"Aqui está" disse assim que terminei devolvendo o formulário a ela.

"Não fique triste querida. Logo você fará novas amizades, e com o tempo a dor da perda de seus pais passará. Agora venha."

Fomos em direção à porta que ela abriu lentamente. Fiz menção de pegar minha mala, mas ela interrompeu.

"Oh não! Isso deve estar pesado! Espere um instante... Ah, Tom, venha cá, por favor."

Vindo em nossa direção estava Tom Riddle. Na hora que nossos olhares encontraram-se eu congelei. Aqueles olhos eram os mesmos dos meus sonhos. Ele era a pessoa que eu havia sonhado no dia do casamento de Gui. Isso devia ser um engano! Apertei os olhos e balancei levemente a cabeça, mas quando olhei para ele novamente não pude negar: eram os mesmos olhos cinza que atormentavam meus sonhos.

"Hermione, este é Tom Riddle. Ele está conosco no orfanato desde que nasceu. Tom, esta é Hermione Granger. Você poderia acompanha-la até um dos dormitórios vazios, por favor?"

"Claro sra. Cole."

"Descanse Hermione. O almoço é servido ao meio dia... Tom ajude-a com a mala, sim?"

Ele aproximou-se de mim e levantou a minha mala com facilidade. Se dirigir uma única palavra a mim, ele avançou pelo corredor vazio.

"Obrigada sra. Cole" falei e apressei-me para acompanhar o Tom.

Andamos em total silencio o que permitiu que minha mente viajasse para longe. Ok, talvez não tão longe já que ela pensava como Riddle era ainda mais bonito que na lembrança de Alvo. Imediatamente lembrei também que Riddle era um ótimo legimentes.

Ele parou abruptamente em frente a uma porta, e eu quase trombei nele por causa da parada brusca.

"Este é o seu quarto. Até breve srta. Granger."

Ele se afastou como se fosse um fantasma. Nenhum som podia ser ouvido dele, nem mesmo os passos.

Peguei minha mala e adentrei no, agora meu, quarto. Era simples. Apenas uma cama, uma mesa e um armário. Deitei a minha mala no chão, mas não me dei ao trabalho de esvazia-la já que logo Alvo viria me ver e eu iria para Hogwarts. Em uma das paredes havia uma porta que descobri dar acesso a um banheiro tão simples como o quarto. A única janela que havia era alta e pequena impedindo-me de ver qualquer coisa do lado de fora.

Tirei meus sapatos e deitei na cama pretendendo descansar um pouco da noite mal dormida. Fiz um feitiço que me avisaria quando fosse meio-dia para que eu não perdesse o almoço e sem nenhum esforço, dormi.

Acorde com um zumbido na minha cabeça. Para mim a pior coisa do feitiço despertador era a dor de cabeça que ele me dava depois. Vesti novamente os sapatos e desci as escadas seguindo a voz das pessoas para achar à 'cozinha'.

Cheguei a um salão com varias mesas, todas cheias com crianças e alguns adolescentes. Peguei meu prato e me dirigi a um canto onde havia uma única mesa que estava vazia. Estranhei o motivo de aquela mesa estar vazia, mas não me importei muito já que não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar falando com alguém.

"Psiu!" ouvi alguém me chamando e me virei deparando com um garoto que devia ter a minha idade "você é a garota nova, não é?"

"Sou sim."

"Eu sou Billy, Billy Stubbs. Só queria te avisar que não é uma boa ideia você se sentar ai." estranhei ele ter falado isso, mas logo ele completou e eu entendi porque do medo que tinha em sua voz "O Riddle sempre senta ai e ele prefere ficar sozinho. Acho que você não vai querer ver ele bravo."

Intriguei-me com o que o tal de Billy havia dito, e até cogitei ir sentar com ele para ver se conseguia descobrir algo Tom, mas acabei decidindo que podia fazer isso depois. Eu sendo novata no orfanato não deveria saber que Tom Riddle é perigoso.

"Obrigada por avisar, Billy, mas acho que vou correr o risco e ficar por aqui mesmo."

Ele assentiu e voltou a comer. Fiz o mesmo, mas fiz questão de comer bem lentamente para que quando Riddle chegasse, eu ainda estivesse aqui.

Após um tempo senti alguém me encarando, mas continuei concentrada no meu prato de comida quase acabado. Alguém puxou a cadeira que estava na minha frente sentando nela em seguida sem fazer nenhum som. Mesmo sem olhar sabia quem estava na minha frente. Sua aura emanava um poder totalmente palpável, que provavelmente até os trouxas podiam sentir. Desviei a atenção do meu prato para ele. Pela segunda vez, quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu não consegui desviar. Existia algo nele que me prendia, e eu tinha medo disso. Muito medo. Aqueles olhos cinza hipnotizavam-me e me chamavam para mais perto em um convite mudo para explorar o desconhecido.

Quando finalmente consegui recuperar o controle da minha mente, levantei e comecei a andar sem dizer uma única palavra. Só neste momento percebi que todo o salão estava em silencio, observando-nos. Não liguei. A única coisa que habitava minha mente neste momento era o grande problema que eu havia me metido quando aceitei esta missão, pois de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: não importando que Tom Riddle fosse no futuro, agora eu não conseguiria (e não queria) ficar longe dele.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17**_

Acordei na manha seguinte com um enorme sentimento de culpa. Não era para menos já que depois do almoço quando voltei ao meu quarto não pude deixar de pensar em Harry e Ron e no que eles diriam sobre o que eu estava pensando sobre Tom Riddle.

Desci para o salão que havia feito às refeições no dia anterior, e após fazer meu prato, me dirigi novamente para a 'mesa do Riddle' sem me importar com os comentários. Ele chegou logo após, e novamente comemos sem trocar uma única palavra.

Como ontem, sua presença era palpável. Não resisti e olhe para ele descobrindo estar sendo observada. Ficamos novamente nos encarando sem piscar. Meus olhos passeavam por seu rosto perfeito até se prenderem em seus olhos.

Ouvi passos vindos em nossa direção, mas mesmo assim não desgrudamos nosso olhar. Apenas quando ouvi a conhecida voz de Alvo Dumbledore foi que olhei para ele. Riddle fez o mesmo.

"Bom dia Sr. Riddle, Srta."

"Bom dia professor Dumbledore. A que devo sua presença assim tão perto do inicio das aulas?" Riddle disse curioso, mas totalmente formal. Não pude perder a chance de humilhá-lo.

Desculpe decepciona-lo Riddle, mas Alvo veio falar comigo." levantei e só então me dirigi a Alvo "Bom dia Alvo. Podemos subir?"

Ele sorriu e confirmou, mas tenho certeza que me achou maluca. Enquanto me virava para sair, tive um reflexo da cara de espanto de Riddle. Sorri.

Nos dirigimos em silencio até meu quarto. Eu tentava me convencer de que nesta época Alvo não me conhecia, então seria falta de educação chama-lo pelo primeiro nome. Depois que chegamos ao quarto e Alvo entrou fiz dois feitiços, um trancando a porta e outro para impedir que alguém (Tom Riddle) ouvisse a conversa.

"Desculpe a falta de educação." disse imediatamente não querendo causar uma má impressão.

"Não se preocupe" disse ele sentando-se na ponta da minha cama. "Eu tenho a impressão que a senhorita me conhece, mas tenho certeza que nunca a vi antes, e mais estranho ainda: seu nome não consta na lista de nascimentos bruxos nem trouxa, apesar de eu poder sentir um grande poder emanando de você. A senhorita poderia me explicar isso?"

"Sim, na verdade posso explicar exatamente." sentei-me no chão e me preparei para contar toda a história a Alvo. "Apenas espero que o senhor tenha tempo, pois o que vou falar talvez leve tempo."

"Não se preocupe. Tempo é o que não falta. Fique à vontade. Eu adoro uma boa história."

Sorri levemente. "Vou resumir o máximo que puder... Ah! E antes que esqueça, meu nome é Hermione Granger" disse e ele assentiu sorrindo. Respirei e comecei.

"Em 31 de dezembro de 1926 uma bruxa sangue-puro chamada Merope Gaunt chegou a este orfanato prestes a dar a luz. Algum tempo após sua chegada, nasceu seu filho que foi batizado de Tom Marvolo Riddle, e pouco tempo depois ela morreu. O tempo passou e Tom cresceu neste orfanato. Em 1938 após ele completar 11 anos, o senhor veio até aqui convida-lo a ingressar em Hogwarts, proposta que foi aceita com entusiasmo."

"Provavelmente no primeiro ano, ou melhor, nos primeiros dias de Tom em Hogwarts, ele descobriu ser o ultimo descendente vivo de Salazar Slytherin, o que apenas aumentou seu ego e sua sede ao poder. Mais alguns anos passaram-se, e no próximo mês Tom irá para Hogwarts completar seu ultimo ano. Depois de se formar, passará alguns anos sem que ninguém ouça falar dele. Em aproximadamente 1970 ele voltará, mas desta vez conhecido não mais como Tom Riddle e sim como Lord Voldemort, um temido e conhecido Bruxo das Trevas."

"Ele é derrotado em 31 de julho de 1980 quando tenta matar um bebe de um ano de idade, mas a maldição acaba voltando contra ele. Em 1994, Voldemort retorna a vida por meio do sangue do mesmo menino que o havia derrotado e em junho de 1997 ele planeja e executa a morte do senhor por meio de terceiros. " terminei a primeira parte do relato e esperei que Alvo entendesse tudo ou fizesse alguma pergunta. Evitei propositalmente falar o nome de Harry e de Severo para não prejudica-los futuramente.

"Diga-me duas coisas srta. Granger. Primeiramente, como eu morri? Está sempre foi uma grande duvida minha."

"Desculpe professor, mas eu não sei dizer" ele me olhou desconfiado, provavelmente achando ainda mais que eu era louca. Apressei-me em explicar "Quando disse que Voldemort havia planejado sua morte, ele não contava que seu carcereiro fosse um espião. Assim que o senhor descobriu sobre sua futura morte, decidiu que apenas fingiria que estava morto por um tempo. A pessoa que recebeu a tarefe de mata-lo usou a feitiço Abra Cadabra." terminei recebendo mais um sorriso.

"Então este feitiço realmente funciona! Admito que sempre duvidei de seu efeito, mas agora não tenho mais duvidas..." Alvo dizia mais para ele mesmo que para mim. "Agora me diga mais uma coisa srta. Como você pode saber destas coisas que acabou de me dizer?"

Sabia que ele iria perguntar isso. "Sei que pode parecer loucura, mas tem a segunda parte desta historia que tenho certeza irá esclarecer sua duvida."

"Então continue. Como disse mais cedo, tempo não é problema."

"Sim... Bem, em 1980 nasceu este garoto que é conhecido por ter derrotado Voldemort com apenas um ano. Pouco tempo depois de ele nascer, uma futura professora de Adivinhação de Hogwarts fez uma profecia sobre uma pessoa que teria o poder de derrotar Voldemort. Voldemort descobriu quem era a criança e foi até sua casa, onde matou seus pais e tentou matar a criança e, como disse, acabou desaparecido, derrotado como foi divulgado."

"Para mim foi uma surpresa quando descobri ser bruxa, já que minha família é completamente trouxa. No fim do meu primeiro ano, tornei-me amiga deste garoto de seu melhor amigo. Éramos conhecidos como o trio de ouro da Grifinoria. No nosso quarto ano, quando Voldemort retornou, ninguém alem de nós e o senhor acreditou que era verdade, mas no ano seguinte Voldemort foi flagrado no Ministério por vários aurores e pelo Ministro, então o mundo bruxo admitiu: Voldemort estava de volta."

"Quando as aulas voltaram em 1997, nosso sexto ano, o senhor ofereceu-me uma missão de que se fosse necessário, voltar ao passado para observar e conhecer melhor Tom Riddle e quando voltasse ao futuro, ter uma chance melhor de derrotar Voldemort."

"Anteontem recebi um patrono seu avisando-me que havia chego a hora, então ontem cedo eu vim para cá."

Ficamos em silencio. Alvo apenas encarava-me provavelmente analisando tudo e decidindo se acreditava em mim ou me mandaria a St. Mungus.

"É uma boa história a sua" disse ele "mas entenda, eu preciso ter certeza que a srta. está falando a verdade."

"Eu entendo. O que posso fazer para provar isso?"

"Apenas responda uma pergunta: se essa história for verdadeira, porque não mandei que a srta. matasse o sr. Riddle ao invés de apenas conhecê-lo melhor?"

"Bem, o senhor me disse um dia que o destino de Tom Riddle é tornar-se Voldemort e que isso não deve ser alterado. Voldemort apenas será derrotado na hora certa." disse torcendo para que ele acreditasse em mim. Se ele achasse que eu estava mentindo, seria tudo em vão. Então percebi que este era o meu primeiro teste. Não passar nele seria como estudar por sete anos e não passar nos NIEN's.

"Sim. A senhorita está falando a verdade. Há apenas uma coisa que não bate em sua historia."

Como assim? Pensei comigo mesma e passei rapidamente em minha mente tudo que havia falado a Alvo. Não encontrei nada que pudesse não fazer sentindo.

"Desculpe, mas não entendi o que o senhor quis dizer."

"Lembro-me da srta. ter comentado que seus pais eram trouxas, estou certo?"

"Sim."

"Alem de você, existe algum bruxo em sua família?"

"Não, eu sou a única" sinceramente eu ainda não havia entendido onde Alvo estava tentando chegar. "Por que essas perguntas, professor?"

"Porque os poderes que você tem são muito fortes para uma nascida trouxa. Entenda que é possível um trouxa ser um bruxo. É também possível que este nascido trouxa seja muito inteligente, mas ele ou ela seria inteligente como trouxa, nada de anormal, mas é impossível uma nascida trouxa ter mais poder que um sangue-puro." ele deve ter visto descrença em minha cara, pois completou "Não disse isso para ofendê-la, apenas peço que tente entender uma coisa: A magia normalmente é hereditária, passada adiante em cada nova geração. Quanto mais antiga e pura for a linhagem da pessoa, maior será seu poder. Existem exceções como os abortos e os nascidos trouxas, mas um aborto nunca será completamente trouxa, nem um nascido trouxa será totalmente bruxo."

"Mas então eu posso ter algum parente mais distante na família que seja bruxo e eu não saiba..."

"Pode até haver algum caso senhorita, mas pelo nível de poder que você tem seus pais ou avos teriam que ser bruxos."

"Eles são trouxas. Tenho certeza disso. Mas e o Riddle? Ele é poderoso também e sua mãe é um aborto e seu pai trouxa..."

"Ai a senhorita se engana. Merope não era um aborto. Ele era capaz de fazer magia, mas algo que aconteceu na vida dela fez com que essa magia ficasse presa em seu corpo, e não se esqueça de que o sr. Riddle é descendente de Salazar Slytherin... Se a senhorita me permitir, existe um feitiço antigo que pode tirar essa duvida sobre a sua família."

"Como assim?"

"Este feitiço traça a árvore genealógica do seu sangue. Eu posso fazê-lo e então saberemos se algum parente seu é bruxo."

Levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Eu tinha certeza que meus pais são trouxas e que não havia nenhum bruxo na minha família, mas então porque este medo repentino de deixar que Alvo faça o feitiço se eu tenho certeza do resultado? Será que isso seria medo de descobrir alguma coisa? Olhei para aquele jovem Alvo Dumbledore sentado em minha cama, sorrindo para mim. Eu tinha que ser racional. O máximo que pode acontecer é eu descobrir que sou adotada e meus verdadeiros pais são bruxos, não é?

"Tudo bem" disse ficando de frente para Alvo. "Como se faz este feitiço?"

Ele levantou ficando ainda mais perto de mim e disse "Eu vou precisar fazer um corte em sua mão. O feitiço é formado a partir do sangue."

Eu estiquei meu braço com a palma da mão para cima, e com a varinha fiz um corte desde o indicador até perto do meu pulso. Depois de tanto me machucar com Harry e Ron, um corte raso como este não fazia nem cócegas mais. Observei meu sangue começar a fluir pelo corte ao pouco até formar uma pequena poça. Fechei a mão em forma de concha para impedir que o sangue derramasse e estendi uma pouco mais o braço para que Alvo pudesse fazer o feitiço.

"Assim que eu fizer o feitiço, um espectro da sua árvore genealógica aparecerá. Não posso dizer até que geração vai ser identificada, isso depende da pureza do seu sangue. Se seus pais forem realmente trouxas, mas algum de seus avos for bruxo, apenas aparecerá o espectro dessa pessoa. Se você não tiver nenhum parente bruxo, não aparecerá a imagem de ninguém, certo?"

"Sim."

Ele apontou a varinha para minha mão e enquanto fazia um movimento em espiral começando do centro da minha mão até a margem dela, ele disse sonoramente:

_"Sanguis ereditarius!"_

Alvo baixou a varinha e se dirigiu até o meu lado direito. Aos poucos, o sangue que estava empossado em minha mão começou a se mexer como se tivesse vida própria. Lentamente ele foi subindo de minha mão criando uma espiral assim como o movimento que Alvo havia feito com a varinha.

Assim que todo o sangue parou ficando apenas uma ponta ligada a minha mão, a espiral começou a se separar e a alongar ocupando praticamente todo o espaço entre mim e a parede que devia estar a mais ou menos três metros a minha frente (n/a: gente, se alguém achar que três metros é muito, da três passos antes de uma parede, assim tem uma ideia de quanto são três metros mais ou menos). Aos poucos o sangue começou a sumir no ar. Ouvi Alvo dizer baixinho ao meu lado "Continue com o braço esticado. Ainda não acabou".

Depois de todo o sangue ter sumido, o espectro de uma pessoa começou a surgir na parede a minha frente. Quando o espectro estava totalmente formado, o nome dele apareceu em cima de sua cabeça em uma letra prateada: _Fineus Nigellus Black. _Não preciso dizer o susto que levei quando percebi que era descendente do antigo diretor de Hogwarts.

Um pouco a frente de Fineus, um ao lado direito e outro ao esquerdo, apareceram outros dois espectros nomeados por Cygnus Black e Sirius Black. Respectivamente ao lado de cada um deles, apareceram os espectros de duas mulheres que imaginei serem suas esposas. Seus nomes eram Violetta Bulstrode e Hesper Gamp.

Ao lado esquerdo e um pouco a frente de Cygnus, apareceu o espectro de Pollux Black acompanhado por Irma Crabe, provavelmente sua esposa. Ao lado direito e um pouco a frente de Sirius apareceu Arcturus Black e Melania Macmillan.

Em frente à Pollux apareceu Cygnus Black acompanhado por Druella Rosier e um pouco afastado deles veio Walburga Black. Nesta hora ouvi Alvo soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Entre Walburga e Arcturus apareceu o espectro de Orion Black que estendeu a mão de modo que segurasse a de Walburga ao seu lado demonstrando claramente que eles eram um casal.

Apesar de não fazer ideia de quem eram as pessoas a minha frente, com exceção de Fineus é claro, reconheci prontamente o casal que apareceu abraçado a minha frente mesmo sem ler seus nomes.

A menos de um palmo de distancia, quase encostando-se a mim, encontravam-se Bellatrix e Sirius Black, ambos sorrindo para mim com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da minha.

Choque percorreu meu corpo fazendo com que ele tremesse levemente. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu não conseguia pensar. Eu não conseguia acreditar.

Lagrimas escorreram por meus olhos continuamente apesar de eu não ser capaz de emitir um único som. Inconscientemente levei a mão que estava segurando a varinha ao lado de meu corpo até a boca.

Ouvi Alvo dizer Finite Incantatem ao meu lado e vi os espectros sumirem prontamente como se nunca houvessem existido.

Deixei que Alvo me guiasse até a cama onde me sentei com os olhos ainda fixos no local onde Bellatrix e Sirius haviam estado há pouco. Aceitei o copo de água que Alvo me estendia e bebi todo o seu conteúdo de uma única vez.

"E-existe a pos-sibilidade do feitiço ter dado er-rado?" gaguejei.

"Não" ele disse de uma vez. "Este é um feitiço antigo, e o seu sangue assegura que ele mostre apenas a verdade. Percebo que a senhorita não esperava este resultado. Posso saber o motivo de tanta surpresa?"

Enxuguei minhas lagrimas e fiz o possível para me recompor antes de responder.

"Em primeiro lugar é uma surpresa descobrir que não sou filha de que pensava que era. Eu tenho a impressão de apenas ter vivido mentiras e provavelmente segredos. Depois eu não consigo entender... Nessa guerra que vivemos, todos os Black estão do lado de Voldemort menos Sirius, e todos sempre soubemos que ele e a prima Bellatrix nunca se deram bem, tanto é que alguns anos atrás ela o matou. Eu não consigo entender o motivo disso... se eu sou filha deles, eles tiveram algum envolvimento. E também eu não entendo porque Sirius não me falaria que era meu pai. Nós chegamos há conviver um tempo juntos quando a sede da Ordem era na casa del..." foi então que eu percebi. Todos sabiam, não só Sirius com também Lupin e Alvo. O Alvo do passado me olhava com duvida, então me adiantei a explicar o pensamento que havia me ocorrido "Você também sabe, no futuro eu quero dizer. Você tentou me precaver e só agora eu consegui entender o que você havia tentado dizer."

"Desculpe senhorita, mas eu não estou conseguindo compreender o que você quer dizer."

"É que o senhor deixou um testamento depois de sua suposta morte, e uma das coisas que o senhor deixou a mim foi uma carta que dizia mais ou menos isso:

Aproveite o tempo que você tem no presente  
E não pense no futuro, passado  
Quando chegar a hora  
Da verdade não tenha medo  
Pois pode não parecer, mas tudo foi feito por uma razão  
AMOR  
Lembre-se que nem sempre o bem está certo  
Nem sempre tudo está perdido

Antes eu não conseguia entender totalmente, mas agora tenho certeza que pelo menos em parte, o senhor estava tentando me preparar para essa noticia.

"Sim. Tenho certeza que no futuro eu saberei disso, mas por alguma razão não podia falar para a senhorita a verdade... Interessante..."

Permanecemos um pouco em silencio. Agora eu já estava mais calma e sabia que havia algum motivo sério para não terem me contado, e sabia que eu só descobriria a verdade quando voltasse ao meu tempo, e como isso não iria acontecer tão já, não me ajudaria em nada ficar preocupada.

Resolvi mudar de assunto, agora que o problema sobre a minha origem havia sido resolvido estava na hora de tratar sobre a minha estadia em 1944.

"Professor, se me permite eu gostaria de saber se existe a possibilidade de eu ir para Hogwarts. Eu preciso cursar meu ultimo ano ainda, e este é a maneira mais fácil de eu observar o Riddle."

"A sim, não se preocupe com isso. Inicialmente eu havia vindo aqui para convida-la a cursar o ultimo ano em Hogwarts, e a proposta ainda está de pé. Apenas teremos que combinar uma historia para você ter aparecido repentinamente..."

"Bem, eu contei a sra. Cole quando cheguei aqui uma historia que poderíamos adaptar para que eu a possa contar no mundo bruxo."

"Conte-me então. Estou intrigado com o que pode sair de seu cérebro."

Sorri e contei-lhe o que eu havia dito a sra. Cole quando cheguei no orfanato. Quando terminei Alvo disse que era uma ideia bem interessante. Editamos algumas partes e no final tínhamos uma grande mentira, mas bem realista que enganaria a todos. Combinamos de dizer que meus pais haviam sido mortos por Grindelwald na Itália, onde morávamos mas eu consegui fugir e aparatei na casa de meus avos na Inglaterra, infelizmente descobrindo que eles também haviam sido mortos. Por não ter nenhum parente vivo, fui até um orfanato onde por coincidência Riddle morava e onde conheci Alvo Dumbledore que me convidou para cursar o ultimo ano em Hogwarts.

Como o próprio Alvo disse, era uma história triste, mas que estava tornando-se comum nos dias atuais.

Quando perguntei-lhe se ele podia me ajudar de algum jeito com a missão que o próprio havia me dada no futuro, ele apenas sorriu e disse "Se daqui a cinquenta anos eu continuar pensando como hoje, não há necessidade de você se preocupar. Tudo sairá exatamente como minha pobre mente imaginou."

_POV Tom Riddle_

Se eu havia estranhado a aparição dessa tal de Granger no orfanato, estranhei ainda mais quando Dumbledore apareceu por aqui para falar com ela.

Sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, os segui até o quarto dela para tentar ouvir o que eles diriam. Tentar apenas, já que quando colei meu ouvido na porta ouvi apenas um zumbido que me impedia de saber o que se passava dentro daquele quarto.

Agora já havia passado o almoço e eles ainda continuavam trancados.

Dirigi-me a biblioteca para pensar. Desde que vi a Granger pela primeira vez, tive certeza que ela era bruxa. Sua aura de poder era muito grande, não superava a minha claro, mas tive certeza que ela é muito poderosa.

Dumbledore vir vê-la pessoalmente e falar com ela por tanto tempo apenas comprovava isso.

Ouvi passos vindo em minha direção, mas continuei onde estava fingindo que não havia percebido nada.

"Sr. Riddle! Estávamos procurando-o!" disse Dumbledore. Levantei o rosto para deparar-me com aquele velho sorridente acompanhado pela garota Granger.

"Ola, senhor." disse com uma educação obrigada.

"Eu tenho a impressão que o sr. não recebeu sua lista de materiais ainda, estou certo?"

"Sim senhor. Primeiramente quando o vi hoje imaginei que era por este motivo que o senhor estava aqui. Vejo que me enganei."

"Tenho que desculpar-me por este erro, mas varias corujas foram interceptadas e vários alunos que vivem no mundo trouxa, dentre eles você, não receberam as cartas ainda. Nós professores estamos tendo que entrega-las pessoalmente."

Estranho, mas de todo jeito o que me importava era sair logo deste orfanato imundo, não o meio que a carta chegaria até mim. Dumbledore levou uma das mãos ao bolso interno de sua veste e tirou de lá dois envelopes que entregou um a mim e outro a Granger.

"Aqui está. Sr. Riddle, se não for muito abuso de minha parte, gostaria de pedir que o sr. acompanhasse a srta. Granger até o Beco Diagonal e a ajudasse em suas compras. Este ano ela nos presenteará com sua presença em Hogwarts."

Isso sim era estranho. Quero dizer, não é todo dia que entra um novo aluno nos últimos anos, nem por transferência de outra escola isso é comum. Talvez acompanha-la no Beco Diagonal me ajudasse a descobrir alguma coisa... sim, seria uma ótima oportunidade.

"Será uma honra ajuda-la senhorita" disse diretamente a ela que apenas confirmou com a cabeça como se eu não fosse digno de suas palavras. Isso me irritou muito, mas mantive a pose de bom garoto para não perder pontos com Dumbledore.

"Bem vou deixa-los agora. Vemos-nos em uma semana." ele se virou indo para fora da biblioteca, mas antes que saísse olhou para nós e disse "Cuide bem da Hermione, sr. Riddle. Ela é mais do que você imagina."

Ele saiu em seguida. Hermione Granger tinha um olhar incrédulo pelo que o professor havia dito, e isso apenas atiçou ainda mais a minha curiosidade.


End file.
